Memory of The Other Self
by Almighty X
Summary: "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini semua..." / "Hokage-sama, kami mendapatkan laporan beberapa shinobi Kirigakure menuju ke negara Nami no Kuni! Salah satunya diidentifikasi sebagai Zabuza Momochi iblis dari Kirigakure!" Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada anaknya, dan kenyataan yang didengar membuatnya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya.
1. Prologue

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Hokage ke-empat, merupakan Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi. Tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya, ibunya tewas karena serangan Kyuubi yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kehidupannya berjalan seperti biasa hingga saat ulang tahunnya yang pertama, bayangan memori yang tidak pernah ia lihat selalu membayanginya. Tentang penyerangan Kyuubi, ayah dan ibunya yang tewas, semua warga Konoha menjauhinya, sahabatnya yang menjadi nukenin, hingga Uchiha Madara yang bangkit kembali bersama dengan Uchiha Obito. Tunggu—apa?

* * *

**Chapter 1, Prologue**

* * *

_Bayangan makhluk berwarna orange yang besar dengan ekor berjumlah Sembilan itu terlihat sangat jelas di benaknya. Saat ia menghancurkan semua sisi desa, membunuh orang-orang yang ada di desa itu._

_Tidak, bukan hanya itu—ia melihat ayah dan ibunya yang berada di dekat makhluk itu, mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Namun yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah wajah ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum, namun darah tampak menggenangi tubuh mereka semua._

_Dan setelah itu, semuanya gelap…_

_Takut, ia sendirian disana dan tidak ada siapapun disekelilingnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan ia bisa merasakan air matanya yang keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Ia ingin berteriak tetapi mulutnya seolah terkunci dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun._

_"_Naruto…_"_

* * *

"…to…Naruto…Naruto!" suara itu perlahan semakin jelas. Kegelapan yang ia rasakan semakin lama semakin memudar dan menunjukkan cahaya yang sekarang menyilaukan matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru langit yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Tou-chan…" bocah berusia 1 tahun itu tampak menatap ayahnya. Wajahnya basah karena air mata dan yang ia lakukan setelah itu hanyalah memeluk ayahnya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi, "tou-chan…"

"Mimpi buruk lagi? Tidak apa-apa, tou-chan ada disini oke," tentu mimpi yang ia lihat tadi terlalu menakutkan untuk dilihat oleh anak berusia 1 tahun. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya—mengisyaratkan ayahnya untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Yondaime Hokage hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum, mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya dan menggendongnya untuk membawanya ke kamarnya.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage berusia 1 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan selama beberapa bulan itu, ia selalu memimpikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti cerita bersambung. Tentang penyerangan, tentang orang-orang desa, dan beberapa anak yang tampak berkumpul dengannya.

Tidak semuanya merupakan mimpi buruk seperti yang ia lihat malam ini, terkadang ada juga saat dimana ia bermimpi tentang bagaimana ia bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang ia sebut sebagai teman.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ramen untuk menghilangkan mimpi burukmu Naruto?"

"Ya!" tersenyum lebar seolah ia tidak pernah melihat mimpi itu lagi. Tertawa dan membiarkan ayahnya menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari rumah mereka dimana beberapa anbu sudah berdiri dan siap untuk mengawal mereka.

Minato ingin sekali menanyakan mimpi yang dilihat oleh anaknya itu, namun tentu saja Naruto baru berusia 1 tahun dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan jelas.

* * *

"Sensei—" suara ketukan di kantor Hokage tampak terdengar sebelum pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berambut perak dengan penutup mulut terpasang di wajahnya, "—Sandaime-sama menyuruhku untuk memberikan beberapa laporan ini."

"Lagi?" melihat bahwa sang Yondaime Hokage tidak ada di kursinya, pemuda itu mencoba untuk mencari asal suara untuk menemukan sang mantan guru tampak duduk bersila sambil melihat beberapa gulungan jutsu di tangannya. Si kecil Narutopun tampaknya tidak luput dari pangkuan ayahnya, "aku baru saja menyelesaikan tumpukan di meja itu."

"Tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sensei, bagaimanapun kau adalah Hokage yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini," pemuda itu tampak hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan tumpukan itu di samping gurunya.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku memilih untuk menjadi Hokage…"

"Karena…itu adalah cita-citamu sejak kecil sensei?" Naruto melihat kearah pemuda itu dan mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai tangannya. Tetapi saat itu matanya tampak menatap kearah sebuah gulungan jutsu yang ada di depannya.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…

* * *

"_Kalau kau mendapatkan beberapa gulungan Jutsu terlarang itu, aku akan meluluskanmu dalam ujian Gennin," bayangan seseorang berpakaian Chuunin tampak terlintas di benaknya. Senyuman yang tampak berarti tidak baik, dan pemandangan hutan yang gelap dan cukup mengerikan._

_Tawa yang menggema saat orang itu muncul lagi, dan saat seseorang tampak melindunginya saat sebuah shuriken besar dilempar kearahnya._

_Saat melihat orang itu terluka, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kesedihan dan juga amarah. Semua itu berubah ketika ia merapalkan sebuah segel tangan dan menggunakan sebuah jutsu._

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

* * *

"A—aa! Tou-chan!" suara Naruto tampak menghentikan perkataan dari Kakashi dan juga Minato. Menatap anaknya yang tampak menepuk-nepuk salah satu gulungan Jutsu, melihat jutsu yang dimaksud adalah Kage Bunshin.

"Apa yang ingin Naruto katakan sensei?"

"Kalau saja aku tahu—" menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang berbalik menatapnya bingung, "—aku hanya berharap kalau Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apapun padanya."

"Yang benar saja sensei, Naruto baru berusia 1 tahun. Mengerti perkataan kita saja mungkin susah untuknya," pemuda itu tampak tertawa dan Minato membalasnya dengan tawa yang sedikit datar, "kuharap juga begitu. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kushina dan juga Naruto. Tidak hanya Kushina harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengunci kembali Kyuubi, tetapi Naruto harus menjadi Jinchuuriki setelahnya."

"Naruto adalah anak sensei bukan? Aku tahu ia akan bisa menerima dan melewati semuanya!"

"Karena ia adalah anak Kushina aku yakin ia bisa Kakashi," Minato tersenyum dan menatap anaknya yang tampak benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari gulungan jutsu itu. Entah karena apa, andai saja ia tahu.

* * *

1 Tahun kemudian

* * *

"_Hei lihat itu, dia adalah anak monster bukan?"_

"_Ya, dia punya monster yang sudah menghancurkan desa dua tahun yang lalu, sebaiknya jangan dekati dia," beberapa gunjatan yang didengar oleh anak kecil itu tampak cukup untuk membuatnya menangis. Ia merasa kesepian, tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang mau berada di sekelilingnya karena ia adalah monster._

"_Hari ini adalah hari dimana monster itu lahir bukan?"_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku berada di dekatnya…"_

_Ia ingin menangis saat mendengar itu, tetapi ia tidak ingin mereka lebih membencinya karena membuat mereka jengkel. Ia hanya bisa menahan isakannya saat air matanya keluar dari matanya._

"_Tou-chan, kaa-chan—kenapa kalian tidak ada disini… aku takut…" _

_Di tengah kegelapan itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah tangan membelai lembut kepalanya, disertai dengan senyuman yang ia ketahui milik siapa. _

"_Bangunlah Naruto…"_

* * *

"Naruto?" matanya yang masih sembab karena menangis tampak bertemu dengan mata ayahnya yang tampak menyiratkan kecemasan. Beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum anak berusia 2 tahun itu tampak mengusap matanya.

"Tou-chan…"

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa? Apa sebaiknya otou-chan bawa ke Rumah Sakit?" satu tahun, dan tidak ada perubahan dengan mimpi yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Bahkan semakin membuatnya bingung—seolah sebuah film yang berputar maju dan mundur.

"Naru tidak apa-apa," menggeleng lelah sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "otou-chan tidak berangkat bekerja?"

"Hari ini Kakashi tidak bisa menemanimu karena misi yang ia lakukan, jadi kau akan bersama otou-chan hari ini!" menggendong anak laki-lakinya itu dengan semangat, membuat yang bersangkutan tertawa geli, "Naruto, tidak mau membicarakan mimpimu pada tou-chan?"

"Tidak," mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Naru takut, kalau itu benar-benar terjadi…"

…

Sang Hokage benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang tampak selalu ketakutan setiap kali mimpi itu terlihat. Tidak ingin menanyakan lebih jauh, Minato tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin bermain dengan gelembung?"

"Naru!"

* * *

Dalam hidupnya, Naruto Namikaze tidak pernah lepas dari pengawalan anbu yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti untuk apa ayahnya melakukan hal itu, namun setiap kali ia bertanya, ayahnya selalu mengatakan kalau ini untuk keselamatannya.

"Selamat pagi Yondaime-sama," salah satu warga tampak mendekati ayahnya. Ia segera bersembunyi, tidak ingin sama sekali berhubungan dengan orang-orang desa. Ia terlalu tertutup, tetapi bagaimanapun setiap kali melihat wajah para warga yang menatapnya, ia merasa sesuatu disembunyikan oleh mereka.

Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang datang padanya, tidak akan anak yang akan bermain dengannya.

"Oh, hari ini Naruto-kun ikut dengan ayahnya?" orang yang berbicara dengan ayahnya tampak menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Ia ingin mengangguk sebelum melihat sekelibat tatapan yang tampak seolah menusuknya dari dalam.

"Begitulah, Naruto dimana salammu?"

'_Menjijikkan…'_

'_Mati saja kau monster—'_

'_Kau tidak dibutuhkan oleh desa ini…'_

'_Desa ini tidak membutuhkan monster…'_

Menutup matanya erat saat bayangan itu tampak menggema di kepalanya, ia mundur saat tangan itu mencoba untuk mengusap kepalanya. Mencengkram erat jubah Hokage milik ayahnya dan bersembunyi di belakang kakinya.

"Naruto?"

"A—ah, apakah aku menakutinya? Maafkan saya Hokage-sama." Menunduk saat melihat sang anak dari Yondaime Hokage itu ketakutan hanya karena ingin ia sentuh.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Naruto memang anak yang pemalu—" menepuk kepala kecil anaknya dan tersenyum sebelum menggendongnya saat itu, "—kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…"

Naruto kecil masih tampak menutup matanya erat dan kini melingkarkan tangannya di leher ayahnya. Minato selalu bingung kenapa anaknya tidak pernah bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain—terlebih setiap melihat mereka selalu saja ketakutan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Otou-chan…" suara kecil itu terdengar saat mereka sampai di gedung Hokage. Menoleh pada anak yang ia gendong itu dan menunggunya untuk meneruskan perkataannya, "apakah Naru adalah monster?"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Oke, ada yang tahu tentang dimensi yang terbentuk dari kemungkinan? Satu dimensi terbentuk ketika Minato dan Kushina tewas dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sementara Dimensi lainnya terbentuk ketika kemungkinan Minato hidup tetapi Kushina tewas.

Nah cerita ini berkisah tentang dimensi kedua yang entah bagaimana bisa menyambung pada dimensi pertama sehingga Naruto bisa mengetahui tentang kenangan yang terjadi pada dirinya di dimensi yang lain.

Bingung? Silahkan PM saya untuk bertanya… ._.

BTW, haruskah saya buat ini Shounen-Ai? Atau normal?

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah monster Naruto," sang Hokage tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan anak itu dan memeluknya, "kau adalah kau—walaupun Kyuubi berada di tubuhmu, tetapi ia bukan dirimu…"

.

"Kepala Naru pusing, entah kenapa semuanya membuat Naru bingung…"

.

"**Kau hanya entah bagaimana bisa melihat memori dari kehidupanmu di dimensi yang lain **_**Gaki**_**…"**

.

"Apakah Naru bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naru? Bagaimanapun dia juga Naru bukan?"


	2. Hyuuga Clan

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2, Hyuuga Clan

* * *

Minato tampak berada di ruangannya, mengerjakan pekerjaan ini itu yang memang merupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Anaknya Naruto tampak berada di sofa, berbaring dan tertidur diatas sofa dan menggunakan jas Hokage milik ayahnya sebagai selimut.

'_Apakah Naru adalah monster?'_

Perkataan anaknya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja sedaritadi. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan arti dari pertanyaan itu. Dimulai dari kemungkinan seseorang memberitahu rahasia dari Naruto yang merupakan seorang Jinchuuriki padanya.

Tetapi, walaupun ia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki tentu saja bukan berarti ia adalah seorang monster. Naruto adalah Naruto, walaupun Kyuubi no Kitsune ada di dalam tubuhnya, bukan berarti dia adalah Kyuubi.

Dan satu kemungkinan adalah Kyuubi memberitahukannya pada Naruto.

Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, ia tidak akan tinggal diam walaupun ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi itu dari tubuh Naruto.

"Minato!" suara itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Melihat Sarutobi Hiruzen yang berdiri di depannya. Sejak kapan mantan Hokage itu berada di ruangannya, atau lebih tepatnya sudah berapa lama ia melamun.

"H—Hiruzen-sama, sejak kapan…"

"Sejak kapan kau melamun—" menghela nafas menatap kearah Yondaime Hokage itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan menatap kearah anaknya, membuat yang lebih tua tampak menyadari tatapan yang tidak tertuju kearahnya.

"Kau terus menatap kearah Naruto. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di fikiranmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—aku hanya merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anakku," memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menghela nafas berat. Apapun boleh terjadi padanya, tetapi tidak pada Naruto. Setelah istrinya Kushina tewas, ia hanya memiliki Naruto sebagai keluarganya, "aku khawatir kalau itu akan membuatnya merasakan trauma…"

"Memang apa yang Naruto katakan atau perbuat hingga kau merasa seperti itu? Ia masih berusia 2 tahun, tidak mungkin kalau ia memiliki banyak fikiran bukan," Sarutobi tertawa pelan, namun melihat Minato yang tampak serius mendengar perkataannya, membuat sang mantan hokage berfikir dua kali kalau itu bukan masalahnya.

"Ia bertanya apakah ia adalah monster," Sarutobi mengetahu arah dari pembicaraan mereka. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau memang itu masalah dari pendahulunya itu, "seolah ia tahu kalau ada seekor Bijuu didalam dirinya…"

"Tetapi tidak mungkin ada yang berani mengatakannya, karena kita bahkan membuat hukum bagi siapa yang membocorkannya akan mati bukan," Sarutobi tampak hanya diam menatap Minato yang tampak terdiam dan berfikir sejenak.

"Yah, mungkin anda benar Hiruzen-sama…"

"Um—" suara kecil itu membuat kedua yang berada disana menoleh untuk menemukan tubuh kecil Naruto yang menggeliat sebelum matanya terbuka dan menatap kearah yang paling tua disana, "—Jiji!"

"Hei Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa Jiji menanyakan hal itu?" memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya. Ia benar-benar lucu saat seperti itu—bukan hanya Minato yang merasakannya.

"Ayahmu mengatakan kalau kau sering bermimpi buruk?"

"Oh, mimpinya kali ini tidak buruk Jiji—Naru mendapatkan teman baru," Naruto tampak tidak seperti baru bangun tidur, sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan mimpinya, seolah mimpi itu benar-benar nyata, "mereka awalnya tidak dekat dengan Naru, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka mau berteman dengan Naru!"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya Naru benar-benar menyukai teman-teman itu. Kenapa Naru tidak mencoba mencari teman Naru disini?"

"Uhm, karena semuanya takut pada Naru," Minato dan juga Sarutobi tampak menatap bingung anak di depan mereka, "tatapan mereka sama seperti saat dimimpi Naru, mereka hanya baik saat ada Jiji ataupun otou-chan."

Minato tampak menegang, Sarutobi bisa merasakan kalau sang penerus mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Apakah mereka menyakitimu Naruto?"

"Tidak! Tetapi mereka hanya tidak ingin bermain dengan Naru!" Naruto tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, "ehm, otou-chan jangan marah pada mereka ya. Naru tidak apa-apa…"

Minato tampak terdiam sebelum ia segera beranjak dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu Naruto—kau adalah anak yang baik," mengusap pipinya pada kepala sang anak. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa sebelum menoleh untuk menemukan tumpukan laporan yang sangat banyak.

Dan ia tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan bisa menemaninya bermain hari ini.

* * *

_Ia berada di sebuah tempat bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan penutup mulut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan disana, tetapi ia tahu kalau ia bisa mempercayai orang itu._

"_Ada satu lagi kegunaan dari Kagebunshin Naruto, tetapi sepertinya akan susah untuk menerangkannya padamu, jadi keluarkan kagebunshinmu—" entah apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi saat itu ada bayangan dirinya dan berjalan kearah hutan._

_Melakukan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, namun saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul di dalam fikirannya. Tentang permainan jankepon yang membuatnya menang dari orang itu._

"_Kagebunshin bisa menyalurkan memorimu hingga kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh bunshinmu itu—"_

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Uhm otou-chan, tahu uhm… kage—kagebu—" ia tidak bisa mengingat nama jutsu itu. Dan sepertiny ayahnya serta orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya itu tidak mengerti. Tampak kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba untuk membuat segel tangan dari Kagebunshin.

"Lalu, poof!" memperagakan adanya asap—karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukan jutsu itu tanpa chakra. Sepertinya kali ini Minato dan Sarutobi mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Kagebunshin?"

"Ah, ya!" Naruto mengangguk saat mendengar kata itu dari ayahnya. Sementara Minato tampak terkejut, karena Naruto benar-benar tahu tentang Jutsu itu. Tetapi—

"Tetapi ada apa dengan Kagebunshin?"

"Pakai itu, lalu saat menghilang pekerjaan otou-chan selesai!"

"Tetapi Naruto itu—eh apa?" Minato dan juga Sarutobi tampak saling bertatapan dan terdiam. Tidak ada suara dari mereka selama beberapa saat walaupun Naruto tampak mencoba memanggil mereka.

…

"Sensei aku kembali untuk—uhm, Naruto ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Kakashi, entah beberapa saat setelah itu masuk untuk menemukan kedua orang yang merupakan Hokage dan mantan Hokage itu tampak membenturkan kepalanya di dinding atau benda terdekat sambil bergumam 'bodoh-bodoh-bodoh' dan pada saat itu Naruto hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

* * *

…Dua tahun Kemudian…

* * *

_Takut…_

_Apa yang terjadi, kali ini yang ia lihat hanyalah seekor monster yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bukan hanya itu, cakarnya tampak berada tepat di hadapannya. Saat ia mencoba untuk melihat ke samping, hanya ada dua orang yang tampak tertusuk oleh cakar itu. _

_Ia pernah melihat perempuan berambut merah panjang itu, dan pria yang ada di belakangnya—itu adalah ayahnya. Ia tampak berdarah dan juga kesakitan. _

_Kenapa…_

"_Mulai sekarang kau akan menemui banyak kesulitan—maaf kalau kaa-san tidak bisa menemanimu… dan memberikanmu kasih sayang…" ia menangis, ya—ia tahu dari foto kalau perempuan itu adalah ibunya, "maaf Minato, aku malah menghabiskan waktumu untuk berbicara…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Kushina—Naruto, apa yang ayah akan katakan padamu… sama seperti ibumu yang cerewet ini…"_

…

Mata kecilnya tampak terbuka begitu saja. Menemukan ia berada di kamarnya, dengan segera menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menemukan tidak ada sosok ayahnya disana. Ia takut kalau ayahnya akan meninggalkannya seperti di mimpi itu.

Ia bergerak, turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan secepat yang kaki kecilnya bisa.

"Tou-chan…" mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya, menemukan sosok ayahnya yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Berlari cepat dan melompat menimpa ayahnya dan memeluknya.

Minato yang merasa sesuatu menabraknya segera terbangun dan menemukan Naruto yang tampak memeluk erat tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"O—otou-chan tidak apa-apa, otou-chan tidak apa-apa…" bergumam dan tidak mendengarkan Minato yang bertanya padanya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto, "otou-chan…"

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf—karena Naru yang membuat kaa-chan pergi…" tidak ada air mata saat itu, tetapi Minato tampak merasakan tubuh anaknya itu bergetar. Lagi-lagi kaget dengan perkataan anak berusia 2 tahun itu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Naruto? Bukan kau yang membuat kaa-chan pergi."

"Tetapi, monster yang ada di dalam tubuh Naru bukan? Sama seperti perkataan yang lainnya, kalau memang monster itu ada di dalam tubuh Naru, bukankah itu berarti Naru adalah monster?" Minato benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Terkejut, dan rasa marah tampaknya cukup membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apapun.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu seperti itu Naruto?"

"Tidak ada—Naru tahu sendiri… Tetapi memang benar bukan? Makanya Tou-chan tidak bisa menjawab saat Naru menanyakan apakah Naru adalah monster?" saat ia menoleh kearah ayahnya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah ayahnya yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf, kau tidak salah Naruto… tou-chan yang salah. Apakah orang-orang di desa memperlakukanmu buruk saat tou-chan tidak ada?"

"Tidak tahu tou-chan, Naru hanya melihat tatapan mereka yang sama seperti di mimpi Naru. Terkadang Naru melihat tou-chan dan kaa-chan tidak ada, dan tadi Naru melihat kaa-chan dan tou-chan ditusuk oleh monster berbentuk rubah. Dan Naru tidak bisa apa-apa…"

…

"Dengar Naruto, meskipun mimpi itu mungkin benar—tidak ada yang mengatakan kau adalah monster," mengusap kepala anaknya itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "kalaupun ada monster di dalam tubuhmu, tetapi kau adalah kau—bukan monster itu."

"Tetapi, apakah—" menguap pelan, ia tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama daripada ini, "—apakah benar kalau ada monster di tubuh Naru…?"

Minato tampak terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari anaknya itu. Beruntung, sepertinya Naruto tertidur begitu saja tanpa perlu ia menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau ia bertanya lagi.

"Maaf Naruto—tou-chan tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

* * *

"Tou-chan, kenapa Naru harus menggunakan ini—" keesokan harinya tampak Minato yang mencoba untuk memakaikan Haori miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Sementara ayahnya tampak mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai.

"Karena hari ini kau akan datang ke pesta pertamamu," Minato mengencangkan obi Naruto dan tersenyum menatap anaknya yang mengembungkan pipinya, "ayolah, tidak akan menyakitkan. Hiashi akan sangat senang melihatmu…"

"Kalau akan ada pesta, kenapa tou-chan tidak pakai pakaian yang sama?"

"E—eh itu karena," menggaruk dagunya, Naruto tidak pernah bisa lepas darinya ataupun Kakashi. Sementara karena hari ini adalah pertemuan antara Kumogakure dan juga Konoha, Kakashi sebagai anbu harus ikut menjaga keamanan, "te—tenang saja, disana akan banyak teman-teman yang bisa menemanimu."

"Eh! Jadi tou-chan tidak ikut?!"

"Tou-chan akan datang setelah pertemuan dengan shinobi Kumogakure selesai—" Minato membenahi untuk terakhir kalinya Haori milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-nii?"

"Kakashi juga memiliki misi untuk dikerjakan," menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, "aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Disana Hitomi*-san akan menemanimu…"

"Kumogakure? Hyuuga?"

* * *

_Yang ia lihat saat itu adalah sebuah arena pertarungan dengan dirinya, dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua darinya. Matanya tampak kosong dengan sebuah tanda yang ada di dahinya._

"_Hari itu, ketika aku berusia 4 tahun aku diberikan segel mengerikan ini di dahiku yang menjadikannya sebagai segel kutukan. Hari itu juga, adalah perayaan dilakukan di Konoha untuk menyambut para shinobi dari Kumogakure yang pada akhirnya berdamai setelah sebelumnya Konoha berperang dengan mereka." Anak itu tampaknya cukup kesal menceritakan semua itu._

"_Semua orang menghadirinya dari semua kalangan—namun, hanya satu klan yang tidak datang kala itu. Itu adalah klan Hyuuga—karena saat itu, adalah hari yang penting bagi mereka. Yaitu, ulang tahun penerus Hyuuga yang ketiga…" jeda dibuat olehnya saat itu, "ya—ulang tahun dari Hinata-sama…"_

* * *

"Hinata-chan?"

Minato menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Tunggu, nama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, tentu saja ia mengenalinya, dan menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk Naruto pergi dan tidak mengikuti perayaan itu.

Ia dan juga Hiashi serta Hizashi adalah teman lama, dan walaupun ia memiliki pertemuan dengan Kumogakure, tentu saja ia akan merasa tidak enak untuk tidak menghadiri ulang tahun dari anak sang pemimpin klan.

Tetapi masalahnya adalah, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata—bagaimana ia tahu tentang anak itu?

"Apakah Naru akan pergi ketempat Hinata-chan tou-chan?!"

"A—ah, ya begitulah hari ini adalah ulang tahun dari Hinata. Tetapi bagaimana kau tahu tentang Hinata, Naruto?" Minato sebenarnya cukup terbantu karena sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak lagi protes ia tidak ikut dalam pesta itu.

"Dia adalah salah satu teman Naru di mimpi itu! Ia adalah anak yang manis! Ayo tou-chan, Naru ingin bertemu dengannya!" dan kali ini, malah Naruto yang menarik-narik tangan Minato untuk segera pergi menuju ke pesta yang akan diikutinya.

* * *

Tempat itu cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang tampak memiliki cukup banyak persamaan. Mata mereka yang berwarna abu-abu pucat. Naruto dan juga Minato tampak berjalan diantara mereka untuk menemui seseorang—sementara mata Naruto tampak menjelajahi tempat itu.

"Hiashi," mendengar ayahnya memanggil seseorang, si kecil Naruto tampak menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa orang yang tampak saling berhadapan dan menatap kearah Minato. Salah satu dari mereka tampak tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Yondaime-sama, bagaimana anda bisa berakhir disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menyambut kedatangan orang-orang Kumogakure itu?" pria yang sepertinya bernama Hiashi itu tampak tersenyum kearah ayahnya.

"Yah, sebagai ganti aku tidak bisa datang di pesta ini—aku ingin mengantarkan Naruto untuk menggantikanku," Minato menoleh kearah anaknya yang tampak membalas tolehannya. Hiashi tampak tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Jadi ini Namikaze Naruto? Beberapa kali aku melihatmu saat bayi, dan sekarang kau sudah besar," tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Naruto. Minato hanya tertawa dan menoleh kearah belakang Hiashi dimana ada seorang anak perempuan disana.

"Dan sepertinya aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu Hiashi, kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis Hinata," Minato tersenyum dan anak perempuan itu tampak terkejut sebelum bersembunyi dan memegang pakaian ayahnya.

Naruto sendiri tampak menoleh pada Hinata dan matanya tampak membulat sempurna. Ya, gadis ini sama seperti yang ada di mimpinya—dan namanya juga sama dengan yang ada di mimpinya. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mengenali anak itu.

"Yondaime-sama, semua orang sudah berkumpul dan penyambutan para shinobi dari Kumogakure sudah bisa dimulai!" salah satu anbu tampak tiba-tiba muncul dan menoleh pada Minato.

"Aaaah, baiklah-baiklah—" Minato menoleh pada Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah ayahnya, "oke Naruto, tou-chan akan kembali kemari setelah acara selesai. Selama itu, bermainlah dengan Hinata oke?"

"Baiklah tou-chan…"

Minato tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto sebelum sang ANBU memberikan topi Hokagenya dan dengan segera ia menghilang dari tempat itu. Sedikit gugup melihat lingkungan yang tampak asing baginya, Naruto tampak hanya berdiri mematung.

"Naruto-kun," suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang perempuan berambut biru kehitaman yang panjang di depannya, "namaku adalah Hitomi Hyuuga dan ini adalah Hinata-chan…"

"Sa—salam kenal Namikaze-san…"

…

"Naaah," Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa ia tidak lagi takut seperti saat ia melihat semua orang desa. Ia tahu kalau gadis ini tidak akan menatapnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang desa, "kau bisa memanggilku Naruto Hinata-chan!"

"Ba—baiklah Naruto…-kun…" Hitomi tampak tertawa melihat keduanya, "ma—mau berjalan-jalan?"

"Tentu, karena aku tidak tahu tempat ini kau yang memimpin!" Naruto tampak berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tampak wajahnya memerah. Tetapi matanya segera menangkan sosok anak laki-laki yang tampak juga menatap kearah mereka.

"N—Neji-kun…"

"Neji?" ia bisa melihat kalau anak laki-laki itu yang ada di dalam mimpinya beberapa tahun ini bersama dengan beberapa anak lainnya termasuk Hinata. Dengan segera ia memegang tangan Hinata dan menuju kearah Neji.

"Hei, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto!" mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Neji. Ia tahu ayahnya menginginkannya untuk mendapatkan teman. Dan ia tidak akan mengecewakan ayahnya begitu saja—lagipula, ia tidak merasakan ketakutan saat bersama kedua anak ini seperti saat ia melihat semua orang di desa.

"Neji… Hyuuga Neji," jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum. Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari anak itu, tetapi ia yakin itu adalah hal yang membuat semuanya lebih baik.

"Hei, kau ingin bermain denganku dan juga Hinata-chan?" Neji tampak menatap Hinata yang tampak mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Menoleh pada ayahnya, ia ingin bermain dengan mereka berdua—tetapi tentu saja tidak tanpa seizin ayahnya.

"Bermainlah dengan mereka Neji…" Naruto tampak menoleh kearah Hizashi yang ada di samping Neji. Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu tampak seperti masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Sama seperti saat di mimpinya—seolah itu adalah memorinya yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ia ingat.

"_Malam itu, tampak ninja Kumogakure menyelinap dan mencoba untuk menculik Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama yang melihat itu tentu saja menghentikan dan membunuhnya. Namun, orang-orang Kumogakure membantah telah mencoba untuk menculik penerus klan Hyuuga dan meminta bayaran atas kematian ninja mereka dengan kematian sang pembunuh…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dan untuk mempertahankan kepala keluarga Hyuuga, ayahku sebagai saudara kembarnya menggantikan posisi Hiashi-sama untuk dibunuh…"_

"Ugh…" memegangi kepalanya yang tampak berdengung hebat, hampir saja ambruk. Hinata dan juga Neji yang melihat itu segera bergerak dan menahan tubuh Naruto yang akan tumbang. Hizashi yang melihat itu segera mendekati ketiganya.

"Na—Naruto-kun?!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Hizashi mencoba untuk mengecek keadaannya. Tubuhnya cukup panas—sepertinya demam. Tetapi bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu ia tidak apa-apa, "kau demam, apakah ingin istirahat saja?"

"Tidak… apa-apa, Hizashi-san! Naru hanya sedikit pusing," Naruto tampak mencoba untuk tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi tentu saja Hizashi yang melihat itu tidak percaya mengingat tubuh Naruto yang panas.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau kita bermain di dalam saja? Shogi, atau kartu—" Hinata tampak cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Nejipun tampak mengangguk walaupun raut wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

"Terima kasih atas penyambutan yang meriah dari Konoha, Hokage-sama," seorang pria yang kepalanya diperban dan memakai ikat kepala Kumogakure tampak menghampiri Minato. Semua pesta penyambutan sudah selesai, dan orang-orang Kumogakure itu akan tinggal di Konoha selama beberapa hari.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula ini juga sebagai bukti berakhirnya peperangan kita…"

"Maaf kalau sepertinya saya lancang, tetapi sepertinya klan Hyuuga dari Konoha tidak terlihat sedaritadi?" Minato menatap curiga pada orang itu saat menanyai hal itu. Kumogakure memang sepertinya mengincar kekuatan mata Byakugan milik Hyuuga.

"Mereka memiliki acara yang lebih penting—maaf kalau itu mengganggu anda…"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, satu klan tidak muncul tidak akan menyakitkan—" Minato bisa melihat bagaimana mata orang itu menyiratkan bahaya. Ia harus waspada walaupun Kumogakure sudah menandatangani perjanjian.

* * *

Hiashi tampak sedang berada di beranda rumahnya saat pesta sudah berakhir. Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara Hinata, Naruto, dan juga Neji yang menghampirinya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai bermain?"

"Y—ya, tou-sama aku akan membantu yang lain membereskan semuanya bersama Neji-kun dan Naruto-kun," Hinata tampak membungkukkan badannya dan Hiashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Neji tampak melewati Hiashi setelah membungkuk kearah Hiashi sementara Naruto tampak berhenti di depan Hiashi.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Paman Hiashi, apakah tidak bisa kalau burung itu dilepas dari sangkarnya?" Hiashi tampak membulatkan matanya. Naruto seolah mengetahui apa yang menjadi tradisi dari keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan Neji dan Hinata belum mengetahuinya.

"Siapa yang memberitahukannya padamu Naruto?"

"Tidak ada—tetapi, Neji dan juga paman Hizashi akan merasa sakit kalau seperti itu," Naruto tampak benar-benar berharap dan menatap Hiashi yang masih terkejut mendengarnya. Hiashi yakin kalau Naruto mengetahui tentang segel yang selalu ada di keluarga cabang Hyuuga.

…

"Ah, tetapi yang lebih penting—lidungi Hinata-chan selama mereka berada disini paman Hiashi!" Hiashi semakin bingung dengan perkataan dari Naruto. Nafas anak itu tampak terlihat tidak beraturan, dan Byakugan milik Hiashi bahkan melihat aliran chakra Naruto yang aneh.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau tidak… orang-orang itu akan… Hinata-chan…" matanya tampak benar-benar terasa berat. Hiashi yang menyadari hal itu segera mendekat dan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang begitu saja terjatuh.

"O—otou-sama, ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?!" Hinata yang ingin memanggil Naruto begitu juga dengan Neji tampak terkejut. Hiashi yang merasakan tubuh Naruto panas lagi tampak menggendongnya begitu saja.

"Entahlah Hinata, lebih baik kita baringkan dia dulu…"

* * *

Kali ini tidak ada bayangan yang tampak, hanya ada kegelapan yang mengelilingi anak itu. Matanya tampak kosong, berjalan dalam genangan air yang tampak berada dalam kegelapan itu.

"**Grrrr…**" suara itu semakin dekat, hingga saat ia sadar sudah berada di depan sebuah kandang besar. Suara erangan itu berasal dari dalam sana. Mencoba untuk berjalan, hingga berhenti di depan kandang itu.

'_Tempat apa ini…'_

"**Lihat siapa yang berkunjung—**" suara yang mengerikan dan juga menggema itu tampak membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Menoleh untuk melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah yang muncul dari kegelapan itu.

"K—kau," ia tidak pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya, tetapi ia tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Monster yang ia lihat membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi kenapa ia berada di depan monster ini, "k—kau yang membunuh tou-chan dan kaa-chan!"

"**Huh? Yang kutahu, kau hanya kehilangan ayahmu **_**Gaki**_**—" **bahkan Kyuubi tampak bingung saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya.

"A—aku hanya melihatnya dalam mimpi," Naruto tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak, entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan rasa takut saat berada di depan monster itu. Sementara Kyuubi tampak terdiam sebelum merendahkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"**Apa lagi yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu—**_**Gaki?**_**"** Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara dari monster itu yang entah bagaimana lebih menenangkan daripada sebelumnya.

"_Suatu hari aku akan mengatasi kebencian yang kau rasakan Kyuubi…"_

"_Kau bukan lagi monster rubah ekor Sembilan. Kau adalah partnerku…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau adalah Kurama."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu, kali ini ia menoleh pada Kyuubi yang masih menatapnya tajam. Atau lebih tepatnya terlihat tajam, namun ia tahu kalau saat itu monster—tidak, makhluk itu tidak akan melukainya.

Entah kenapa…

"Apakah—kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naru?"

…

"**Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya **_**Gaki**_**, tetapi sepertinya ingatanmu terhubung dengan ingatan dirimu di tempat yang lainnya…"**Naruto menatap bingung Kyuubi di depannya, **"anggap saja, kau mengetahui ingatan seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda denganmu…"**

Sekali lagi Naruto tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk di depannya.

"**Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi…"**

"Kau terlihat seperti monster yang membunuh kaa-chan dan tou-chan saat di mimpi, tetapi—entah kenapa aku menganggapmu tidak berbahaya," Naruto melihat kearah tangan Kyuubi yang tampak keluar dari kandang itu. Perlahan mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh bulu orange itu.

"Hangat—" menutup matanya dan kali ini memeluk tangan yang penuh dengan bulu itu dan tersenyum, "—entah kenapa kehangatanmu sama seperti yang diberikan oleh tou-chan."

…

"Ku-ra-ma—itu namamu bukan?" tersenyum lebar sambil melompat ke atas tangan Kyuubi saat itu, "aku tidak tahu kenapa kau dikurung, dan kenapa kau ada disini. Tetapi, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu! Karena kau adalah temanku di dalam mimpi itu!"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Good!Kyuubi, Parental!KyuuNaru XD

Yep, ini adalah chapter kedua ^w^ dan chapter ini mengisahkan tentang tragedi Hyuuga ^_^

Ingin bikin scene parental!MinaNaru lebih banyak, tapi bingung lagi apa. Beberapa pemikiran sudah ada sih, tapi belum ada waktunya ^^b

Makasih buat yang sudah review, Fave, dan juga Follow :D saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini lebih menarik ^^

* * *

**Q&A**

* * *

**MinaKushiNaru **Ahahaha, sama saya juga suka sama parental!MinaNaru ^^ makanya bikin ini, ada juga parental!KyuuNaru. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya (_ _)

**ELF D. Flourite **Makasih banyak XD sebenarnya saya dapet ilham dari ffic di fandom sebelah yang hampir mirip seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak sama persis ^^

**SWilder **Oke, karena polling menunjukkan normal, saya akan buat ini menjadi NaruHina ^^

**Aster-bunny-bee** Salam kenal juga, dan Cuma Naruto **dan Kyuubi **yang tahu ^^

**2721Sora **hehehe, kan sudah diilang OOC, mungkin karena dimanja sama Minato jadinya agak manja :p kalau Fluffy pastinya ^^ dan Kyuubi sudah muncul disini :3

**Ringo revenge **tenang aja, skip timenya ga terlalu lama kok ^^ karena ini mau disangkutin sama hampir semua kejadian kaya kejadiannya Hyuuga sama Uchiha :3

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi **sudah (_ _)

**Lawliet uzumakie **Uzumaki Naruto sama Namikaze Naruto ya, untuk sekarang belum kepikiran story line buat pertemuin mereka, jadi lihat saja nanti ^^

**Natsuyakiko32 **oke normal NaruHina ^u^ karena itu pairing Naru straight yang me suka ._.a

**Cicikun Syeren **hahaha XD makasih ya~

oke, normal~!

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Ia seperti bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kita lihat," Hiashi melihat Minato yang masih cemas pada anaknya itu, "apakah menurutmu kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksakannya?"

.

"Apakah tou-chan percaya pada Naru?" menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih, "selamatkan Hinata-chan dan juga paman Hiashi, mereka dalam bahaya!"

.

"Naruto, karena Kakashi tidak bisa menemanimu untuk beberapa hari ini, ia yang akan menemanimu," Naruto menatap kearah pemuda dengan topeng ANBU di depannya itu yang membuka topengnya, "namanya adalah Itachi Uchiha…"

.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan Itachi-nii adalah kakakku!"

.

"Itachi-nii adalah orang yang baik," Naruto menatap kearah pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu, "aku tidak ingin Sasuke membenci Itachi-nii hanya karena Itachi-nii melakukan apa yang mereka suruh…"


	3. Uchiha Brothers

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 3, Uchiha Brothers

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat datang Hiashi!" Minato yang tampak baru saja selesai menjamu orang-orang Kumogakure itu tampak menghampiri Hiashi yang bersama dengan Hizashi. Melihat tatapan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang cemas, Minato segera mengetahui ada yang tidak beres, "ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Naruto sakit, sekarang ia berada di kamar Hinata untuk beristirahat," dan saat perkataan itu selesai Hiashi tidak melihat Minato lagi karena yang bersangkutan tampak sudah pergi ke ruangan Hinata untuk menemui Naruto.

Yah, tidak bisa menyalahkannya—Minato hanya memiliki Naruto setelah Kushina tewas. Yah ia tahu, Minato adalah anak yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali.

* * *

"Naruto—" Minato menatap kearah anaknya yang tampak berbaring diatas futon itu. Hinata dan juga Neji serta Hitomi yang sedang mengecek dahi Naruto. Dengan segera Minato mendekat dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Demamnya sudah turun, sebaiknya ia beristirahat disini terlebih dahulu sampai ia sadar Yondaime-sama," Hitomi tampak tersenyum dan Minato hanya mengangguk pasrah walaupun ia masih tampak cemas dengan Naruto.

"Minato—" Minato menatap Hiashi yang memanggil namanya. Kalau seperti itu, tentu saja itu artinya pria di depannya ini sedang dalam keadaan serius, sangat serius. Dengan segera Minato beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera keluar dari kamar bersama dengan Hiashi.

"Ada apa Hiashi?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," jeda panjang yang membuat Minato penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hiashi, "apakah kau memberitahu Naruto tentang segel yang dipasangkan klan Hyuuga pada keluarga cabang?"

…

"Tentu saja tidak," tentu, bagaimanapun Naruto baru berusia 4 tahun dan ia tidak mau membebani fikirannya lagi dengan semua pengetahuan tentang klan. Ia akan mengajari dan memberitahukannya kalau saatnya tepat, "kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Ia mengetahuinya—Naruto memintaku untuk tidak memberikan segel itu pada Neji, walaupun secara tidak langsung." Mata Minato membulat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan apapun tentang Kyuubi, dan sekarang ia seolah mengetahui apapun tentang klan Hyuuga.

"Entahlah Hiashi, bukan hanya sekali itu saja Naruto mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui." Menghela nafas dan memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, "ia seolah mengetahui apa yang tidak bisa kita lihat," Hiashi menatap Minato yang masih khawatir dengan anaknya itu.

"Apakah kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi Tsunade-sama untuk mengatakan masalah ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin Naruto menganggap kalau aku tidak percaya padanya—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berbalik kembali untuk kembali ke kamar, "—apakah kau akan tetap memberikan segel itu pada Neji?"

"Walaupun aku tidak menginginkannya, tetapi para petinggi klan tidak bisa dibantah. Kau tahu itu Minato…"

"Aku akan membantumu kalau memang kau memerlukan bantuanku," Minato tertawa dan membuka pintu geser di depannya.

* * *

Saat Naruto sadar, ia berada dalam gendongan ayahnya yang tampak berjalan menuju ke rumah mereka. Sepertinya karena sudah larut malam, Minato memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah tanpa membangunkannya.

"Tou-chan?"

"Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Minato tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menyentuh dahi Naruto yang sebelum berangkat ia periksa terlebih dahulu. Dan ternyata demamnya sudah turun saat itu, "kalau kau masih pusing sebaiknya tidur saja…"

"Hanya, lemas—" mengusap matanya dan tampak lelah, Naruto menoleh sekelilingnya, "dimana Hinata-chan dan yang lainnya?"

"Tentu saja mereka sudah tidur, besok kalau kau ingin bermain lagi tou-chan akan mengantarkanmu," Naruto tampak mengangguk walaupun wajahnya masih tampak cemas entah karena apa, "ada apa Naruto?"

"Apakah tou-chan bisa percaya pada Naru?" Naruto tampak menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih, "saat orang-orang Kumogakure itu ada di sini, jangan sampai Hinata-chan sendirian… Kalau mereka bisa melakukannya, paman Hiashi dan juga paman Hizashi akan dalam bahaya…"

"Naruto—"

"Kumohon tou-chan, Hinata-chan dan juga Neji adalah teman Naru yang pertama, kalau sampai seperti di mimpi itu. Mereka akan benar-benar bersedih," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara Minato terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tou-chan akan melindungi Hinata-chan. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur dulu Naruto—badanmu masih lemah," Minato tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan pada akhirnya tertidur begitu saja.

…

"Kau ada disana bukan Kakashi…" Minato menoleh pada salah satu sisi jalanan yang ia lewati. Kakashi yang memakai topeng anbunya tampak muncul begitu saja dan Minato menghentikan langkahnya melihat mantan muridnya itu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan sensei?"

"Awasi kediaman klan Hyuuga terutama Hinata dan juga Hiashi," bagaimanapun tidak masuk akalnya, Minato tahu kalau Naruto mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kakashi yang sebenarnya bingung tampak hanya mengangguk, "jangan membunuh siapapun…"

"Aku mengerti sensei…"

* * *

Naruto membuka mata, menemukan dirinya berada di kamar dan hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya sudah tidak lemas seperti kemarin—sudah kembali sehat seperti semula.

Mengucek matanya, menguap lebar sebelum turun dari tempat tidur masih dengan menggunakan piyama berwarna orangenya.

Turun menuju ke ruangan makan untuk menemukan ayahnya yang sudah siap untuk pergi, dengan seseorang yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua daripada dia.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun—" Minato tersenyum kearah Naruto saat anaknya itu memeluk kakinya dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Membungkuk dan mengusap kepala Naruto, tersenyum pada anak itu.

"Siapa dia tou-chan?"

"Karena Kakashi tidak bisa menemanimu selama beberapa hari ini, maka ia yang akan menggantikannya untuk sementara—" Minato menoleh pada pemuda di depannya, "namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi…"

Pemuda berambut hitam sedikit panjang yang diikat satu, dengan mata berwarna hitam onyx itu tampak menatap dengan tatapan datar kearah Naruto. Minato memang cukup mempercayai Itachi untuk menjaga Naruto karena selain usianya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto, memiliki adik yang usianya sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada guru Jounninmu, jadi hari ini aku ingin kau menjaga Naruto Itachi-kun," Minato tampak membungkuk sedikit kearah Itachi yang hanya mengangguk.

_Ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar saat tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Mencoba untuk berjalan kearah pintu ruangan, membukanya perlahan untuk menemukan sosok yang memakain jubah hitam dan juga topi serta lonceng yang tergantung di topi itu._

_Mata merahnya tampak menatap kearahnya dengan dingin, dan ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap mata dingin itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Uchiha Itachi…"_

Entah suara siapa yang terakhir ia dengar itu. Tetapi, yang pasti orang mengerikan itu adalah orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Matanya membulat dan segera menyembunyikan diri di belakang kaki ayahnya.

"Naruto?"

"K—kenapa Kakashi-nii tidak bisa datang?" menatap ayahnya yang tampak bingung dengan sifat Naruto, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Karena ia mengambulkan permintaanmu untuk menjaga Hinata-chan dan juga Hiashi," Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak menoleh pada ayahnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan tentu saja senang karena ayahnya menganggap serius apa yang dikatakannya, "tetapi tou-chan harus menyelidiki orang-orang Kumogakure itu. Dan—"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa tou-chan!" ia tahu kalau apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya adalah untuk memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan, "Naru akan bersama dengan Tachi-nii!"

"Eh tidak apa-apa?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto sebelum menoleh kearah Itachi, "baiklah, maaf kalau terkadang Naruto sering terdiam sendiri. Dan sedikit canggung pada orang asing…"

"Aku mengerti Yondaime-sama…"

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah dengan Itachi-kun, Naruto—" Minato tampak menoleh pada ANBU lainnya yang sudah menunggunya. Menghela nafas, ia tahu apa yang menunggunya di kantor Hokage. Yah, walaupun menggunakan Kagebunshin—terima kasih untuk Naruto atas sarannya—tetapi semua pertemuan tidak mungkin menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk menyelesaikannya.

Naruto yang tampak menatap ayahnya pergi sekarang sedikit tidak nyaman berada berdua dengan orang lain selain Kakashi ataupun ayahnya. Apalagi dengan tatapan mengerikan yang muncul begitu saja di fikirannya.

"Apakah benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak tidak nyaman bersama denganku?" Naruto menoleh kearah suara itu, mendapatkan tatapan datar itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang menghangatkan. Matanya sedikit membulat, kalau memang seperti yang berada dalam mimpinya, tentu saja ia tidak mungkin tersenyum sehangat itu padanya bukan.

Hanya Sandaime-jiji, ayahnya, Kakashi, dan juga semua yang ada di klan Hyuuga kemarin. Mereka yang baik padanya saja yang memberikannya senyuman itu.

"Ti—tidak, Naru hanya tidak biasa berdua dengan orang lain selain tou-chan dan juga Kakashi-nii," setengah berbohong, karena memang ia tidak pernah sama sekali berdua dengan orang lain seperti itu—apalagi yang baru saja dikenalnya.

…

"Bagaimana kalau kuajak kau menemui seseorang?"

"Eh siapa?" Naruto tampak tertarik dengan orang yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Itachi saat itu. Itachi tampak tersenyum padanya sebelum menjawab.

"Adikku…"

* * *

Sungguh, ia belum pernah pergi sampai ke pinggir Konoha sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi sejauh ini apalagi bersama dengan seseorang yang asing baginya.

"Kita mau pergi kemana Tachi-nii," Naruto menoleh pada ANBU muda itu, dan Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman—yang lagi-lagi sama seperti senyuman ayahnya dan juga Kakashi.

"Ini adalah tempat tinggalku dan juga keluargaku," Naruto menoleh kearah beberapa baris rumah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman dan mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas semua rumah yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Semua ini rumah Tachi-nii?"

"Tidak—ini adalah rumah dari orang-orang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Ayahku adalah pemimpin dari klan Uchiha dan tinggal di salah satu rumah di sini," Itachi menjelaskan pada Naruto, tidak berharap kalau anak ini akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

* * *

_Ia berada di sebuah lorong bersama dengan ketiga orang lainnya. Dua orang berpakaian jubah hitam dengan awan berwarna merah sebagai motifnya, dan seorang berusia sama sepertinya. Keadaan disana, ia bisa merasakan ketegangannya—aura membunuh dari ketiganya._

"_Hooo, Sharingan. Kau terlihat mirip dengan Itachi. Siapa anak ini?" ia bisa melihat kalau orang yang berbicara itu mirip dengan ikan. Tubuhnya yang berwarna biru dengan goresan seperti insang di pipinya dan sebuah pedang besar di balik punggungnya._

"_Ia adalah adik laki-lakiku…" kali ini sosok Itachi tampak membelakangi pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu._

"_Aku mendengar kalau semua orang dari klan Uchiha sudah terbunuh—" jeda sesaat dari perkataan pemuda itu._

…

"_Olehmu…"_

* * *

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" fikirannya kembali menuju ke alam nyata saat Itachi mencoba untuk memanggilnya yang sempat melamun. Menoleh pada pemuda itu kembali sebelum menggeleng dengan cepat.

Ia masih memikirkan bayangan yang muncul begitu saja barusan—apakah benar kalau Itachi, pemuda yang tampak tersenyum hangat padanya tadi akan membunuh semua orang yang ada disini? Tetapi ia memang baru saja mengenalinya, jadi ia tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Naru tidak apa-apa Tachi-nii…"

"Nii-san!" suara itu membuat keduanya tampak berbalik. Saat Itachi mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak, seorang anak kecil berusia sama seperti Naruto berlari dan menerjangnya—memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "kenapa kau pulang sangat cepat? Apakah itu artinya aku bisa berlatih denganmu? Kumohon! Kumohon! Kumohon!"

"Aku masih dalam misi Sasuke, tetapi kufikir aku bisa pulang terlebih dahulu." Anak laki-laki itu menoleh pada Itachi yang menatap Naruto. Mata onyxnya tampak menoleh kearah anak yang dilihat oleh Itachi kakaknya saat itu.

"Siapa dia?" tampak terlihat kesal menatap kakaknya bersama dengan seseorang selain dirinya. Ya, sepertinya anak itu tampak cemburu dengan Naruto yang menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya.

"Namikaze Minato, ia adalah anak dari Yondaime-sama—" Itachi tampak menghela nafas, mengetahui kalau adiknya itu tidak suka kalau ia bersama dengan anak seusianya. Karena semenjak menjadi Gennin, ia selalu sibuk dengan tim dan juga gurunya.

"Oh—" menatap dengan tatapan kesal kearah Naruto, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak—namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi-nii-san adalah kakakku!" mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto dan menunggu jawaban dari Naruto sendiri.

"_Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Aku benci banyak hal, dan aku tidak memiliki sesuai yang kusukai. Apa yang kucapai bukanlah mimpi, karena aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata. Aku akan membangun kembali klanku, dan membunuh seseorang…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sebenarnya kau menganggap Sasuke seperti apa, Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"_Aku menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-lakiku, lebih daripada kau menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-lakimu!"_

"Naruto?" Itachi menepuk punggung Naruto pelan sebelum Naruto sadar dari lamunannya lagi dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan bingung. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah ikatan dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

"Na—Namikaze Naruto salam kenal!"

Itachi melihat kedua anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hei nii-san, kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku latihan bukan? Aku ingin menagih janjimu!" tampak menatap pada Itachi yang menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak bisa, kau lihat sendiri aku sedang dalam misi bukan Sasuke?"

"Ugh, tetapi kau sudah janji padaku—dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau mengingkari janjimu!" Sasuke tampak benar-benar kesal dengan kakaknya saat ini. Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua tampak terdiam sejenak untuk mencari solusi masalah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau Naru ikut berlatih? Tou-chan sering mengajari menggunakan kunai dan juga shuriken. Tachi-nii bisa menjagaku dan Sasuke tidak akan kecewa karena kau tidak menepati janjimu!" perkataan Naruto membuat kedua saudara itu menoleh padanya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Boleh saja, kalau kau memang dilatih oleh Hokage kau pasti kuat." Sasuke tampak tersenyum puas dengan apa yang didapatkan. Bukan hanya bisa dilatih oleh kakaknya, tetapi juga bisa mencoba bertarung dengan anak seorang Hokage.

"Baiklah, tetapi sebaiknya tidak terlalu serius Sasuke—aku masih tidak mau diberikan 'hadiah tambahan' dari Yondaime-sama," Itachi tampak hanya menghela nafas, mengetahui kalau adiknya bisa hilang kendali kalau sampai menemukan musuh yang menarik.

"Tachi-nii, aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja walaupun Sasuke serius!"

* * *

Satu, dua kunai tampak terlempar menuju ke sasaran. Satu meleset dan satu lagi tampak menancap sempurna di sebuah sasaran yang dibuat di pepohonan. Sasuke yang tampak berdecak menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk melempar kunai itu, bahkan tidak bisa mengenai batang yang ada di jarak cukup dekat. Tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Naruto yang menatap itu tampak kesal dengan wajah Sasuke.

Mencoba untuk melempar beberapa kunai lagi, dan hanya kira-kira satu dari 10 kunai yang mengenai sasaran.

"Dobe, kukira kau bisa lebih baik daripada ini karena kau adalah anak Hokage—" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan, sementara Naruto—tampak dua buah persimpangan yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Teme! Jangan meremehkan, itu karena aku baru saja sembuh dari sakit!"

"Itu bukan alasan dobe—"

"Dasar teme!"

"Hei-hei kalian berdua ini—" Itachi yang melihat kalau pertengkaran mereka bisa menjadi lebih gawat kalau tidak dihentikan segera menghentikan mereka. Baru saja beberapa saat Naruto mengenal Sasuke, dan sepertinya mereka berdua sudah membenci satu sama lainnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengajaknya menemui Sasuke…"

* * *

"Uh, bisa jelaskan sesuatu Itachi-kun," Minato menjemput Naruto yang pada akhirnya berakhir di taman dan 'bermain' bersama Sasuke dan juga Itachi melihat anaknya tampak kotor dan juga sedikit terluka.

"Maafkan saya Yondaime-sama, mereka berdua tidak bisa dihentikan—" Itachi tampak membungkuk dalam-dalam, tidak enak karena membuat anak dari seorang Hokage sampai terlihat kacau seperti ini.

"Oke… baiklah," Minato menoleh pada Naruto yang tampak masih kesal dengan Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Tou-chan, Naru ingin belajar menggunakan kunai dan Shuriken lebih sering lagi bersama tou-chan dan juga Tachi-nii!" Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Naruto tampak berbeda walaupun hanya ditinggal sebentar saja.

Terlihat lebih, berani…

"Dan kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke-teme," menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Minato tampak menatap kearah Sasuke di samping Itachi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai rivalmu?" Itachi tampak tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Sasuke dan juga Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Naruto.

"Apa itu Rival?"

"Seseorang yang benar-benar ingin kalian kalahkan dalam semua hal—" Minato tampak menepuk kepala Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya, "—baiklah, karena kau yang meminta, tou-chan akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan kunai dan Shuriken."

"Benar?! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah darimu teme!"

"Lihat saja, dobe—"

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut, dan Minato tampak tertidur di kamarnya saat tiba-tiba saja salah satu ANBU muncul dari jendela. Walaupun tanpa suara, sepertinya Minato bisa merasakan keberadaannya dan langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa?"

"Yondaime-sama, anda harus melihat apa yang kami temukan—" Minato tampak bingung dan mengganti pakaiannya sebelum mengikuti ANBU tersebut. Setelah menyuruh salah satu ANBU lainnya menjaga Naruto, mereka berakhir di kediaman klan Hyuuga.

Disana seseorang tampak terikat erat, dan Kakashi berada disana bersama dengan Hiashi dan juga Hizashi.

"Ada apa dengan orang ini?" Minato melihat dan mengenalinya sebagai ketua dari para shinobi Kumogakure yang datang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengawasi kediaman Hyuuga seperti yang sensei tugaskan. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat seseorang keluar dari ruangan Hinata-san dan membawa sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang," Minato masih mengerutkan alisnya. Jadi, benar akan terjadi sesuatu seperti yang dikatakan oleh anaknya.

"Hampir saja Hinata diculik kalau kau tidak menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengawasi rumah kami Yondaime-sama," menoleh pada shinobi Kumogakure itu sejenak, "mereka para shinobi Kumogakure mencoba untuk menculik Hinata karena mengincar kekuatan Byakugan kami…"

…

"Tetapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau mereka akan menyerang Hinata-sama?" Hizashi menatap Minato yang tampak masih berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya.

"Karena—Naruto mengatakan untukku melakukan ini…"

* * *

"Jadi, karena kau ingin memintaku melihat kedalam fikiran Naruto makanya kau mengajakku kemari Yondaime-sama?" seorang pria berambut kuning pucat panjang yang diikat satu tampak berada di ruangan Minato.

Naruto tampak tertidur lelap, tidak terbangun karena Minato memang memasang salah satu jutsu untuk membuatnya tetap tertidur. Ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai panik karena ia mendatangkan Inoichi yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya untuk membaca fikirannya.

"Begitulah Inoichi, maaf kalau itu merepotkanmu—" Minato menghela nafas dan Inoichi tampak menatap pada Naruto sebelum menutup matanya dan membuat segel tangan yang mengarah pada Naruto.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu…"

* * *

_Inoichi tampak mencoba untuk melihat kedalam fikiran milik Naruto. Menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang gelap dan juga tidak memiliki cahaya sama sekali. Saat ia mencoba untuk mencari jalan menuju ke otak Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan memasuki jiwanya._

_Pertama pemandangan serangan Kyuubi yang terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu. Namun saat ini ia melihat kalau Kyuubi berada dalam sebuah kekkai bersama dengan Minato dan Kushina yang tertusuk._

_'Apa ini…'_

_"Yang tou-chan ingin katakan padamu, adalah hal yang sama dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu yang cerewet ini—" ia melihat bagaimana Minato mencoba untuk membuat segel pada Naruto untuk mengunci Kyuubi._

_Tetapi yang ia dengar, yang melakukan itu adalah Kushina, dan tentu saja itu membuat perempuan itu tewas karena menggunakan Shiki Fujin dan juga Hakke Fuin. Chakra yang besar karena mantan Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi memang membuatnya bisa melakukan itu walaupun saat itu Kyuubi sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya._

_Tetapi kenapa yang ada di hadapannya justru memori tentang Yondaime dan juga Kushina yang tewas setelah itu?_

_"Dasar monster!"_

_"Pergi saja, desa tidak membutuhkanmu!"_

_"Mati saja kau monster!"_

_Kali ini pemandangannya berubah menjadi beberapa orang yang tampak menatap anak itu dengan tatapan takut dan juga jijik. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang yang tidak mengerti segel dalam tubuh Naruto masih memandanginya seperti itu kalau saja tidak ada ayahnya ataupun Sarutobi._

_Tetapi ini keterlaluan, mereka menganggap anak ini sebagai sampah—menganggapnya sebagai seorang monster._

_"**Lihat siapa pengganggu yang datang…"** suara yang berat itu membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah chakra berwarna merah yang berbentuk rubah seolah mendorongnya paksa keluar dari ingatan Naruto._

* * *

"Kh!" tubuh Inoichi tampak terdorong ke belakang sejenak sebelum dirinya sadar dari jurus miliknya sendiri. Minato yang melihat keadaan Inoichi segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Inoichi?"

"Tidak—tetapi," nafasnya tampak terengah-engah, semua yang ia lihat itu tidak masuk akal. Dan chakra yang besar dan menekan itu, benar-benar mampu membuatnya terlempar keluar walaupun ia menggunakan kekuatan yang maksimal.

"Apapun yang aku lihat, benar-benar tidak masuk akan Yondaime-sama…" Minato menunggu penjelasan dari Inoichi. Dan apa yang ia tangkap dari ekspresi Inoichi, ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Kufikir, Naruto-kun memiliki dua ingatan yang berbeda, yang dijaga oleh Kyuubi—" Minato membulatkan matanya, "seolah, itu adalah ingatan tentang dirinya, namun dalam keadaan yang berbeda."

Ia menceritakan tentang pemandangan Minato dan juga Kushina yang tampak tewas karena Kyuubi dan juga beberapa orang desa yang tampak mencemooh dan juga membenci Naruto.

"_Naru tidak ingin itu benar-benar terjadi…"_

"_Apakah benar kalau Naru adalah monster?"_

"_Tou-chan tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa…"_

Dan sekarang ia mengerti semuanya tentang mimpi buruk yang dialami oleh Naruto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan ingatan itu…"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ingatan itu benar-benar dijaga oleh Kyuubi. Saat aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu lagi—saat itu Kyuubi datang dan mendorongku keluar dengan chakra miliknya…"

* * *

Beberapa bulan sudah Minato mengetahui tentang ingatan itu walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan masalah mental, tetapi ini adalah masalah Kyuubi yang menjaga ingatan itu—Tsunade sekalipun tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun.

'_Kalau saja Kushina ada disini…'_ mengingat istrinya itu adalah mantan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelum Naruto, Minato yakin kalau mendiang istrinya itu bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi.

"Tou-chan," suara Naruto tampak membuat Minato tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian dan siap untuk pergi. Tetapi, memangnya ia berjanji akan mengantarkan Naruto ke sebuah tempat, bahkan ia belum menghubungi Kakashi, "Naru akan pergi ketempat Sasuke-teme!"

"Eh? Tetapi tou-chan belum meminta Kakashi untuk menemanimu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru bisa pergi sendiri! Lagipula bukankah ada ANBU-san yang selalu mengikuti Naru?" Minato tampak _sweatdrop _mengetahui kalau anaknya menyadari ada minimal satu ANBU yang mengikuti Minato walaupun ada dia ataupun Kakashi.

Ia bersyukur kalau berteman dengan Sasuke dan Itachi membuat Naruto menjadi anak yang pemberani. Walaupun terkadang ia merindukan sosok Naruto yang benar-benar bergantung padanya, suatu saat Naruto akan menjadi Shinobi sepertinya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, ANBU-san akan membantumu—" menepuk kepala Naruto, bocah itu tampak memeluk Minato dan mengecup pipinya sebelum berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

'_Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk mencari tahu apa ingatan yang dilindungi oleh Kyuubi itu,'_ melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum, _'selama itu tidak membuat Naruto trauma, kufikir aku akan membiarkannya seperti ini…'_

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian

* * *

"Tou-chan…" suara itu tampak menggelitik telinga Minato. Tetapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya tidur. Goyangan tubuhnya juga sepertinya kurang untuk membuatnya terbangun, "tou-chan, bangun!"

"Hm, Naruto—biarkan tou-chan tidur 5 menit lagi…"

"Tou-chan sudah mengatakan itu 15 menit yang lalu," Naruto tampak mencoba untuk membangunkan ayahnya, tetapi tidak ada sama sekali hasil yang ia dapatkan. Ayahnya tetap tertidur nyenyak di depannya.

…

"Kalau begini aku akan terlambat untuk hari pertama masuk akademi," cemberut, tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berfikir cara untuk membangunkan ayahnya sebelum ia menepuk tangannya.

Membentuk segel tangan, hingga sebuah asap mengepul di sekelilingnya.

"Minato…" suara yang pelan dan juga berbisik itu tampak berbeda daripada suara Naruto. Minato yang mendengar suara itu entah kenapa pernah mendengar itu, dan mencoba untuk membuka mata. Menemukan sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"K—Kushi—" baru saja akan memanggil namanya saat ia melihat kearah bawah. Menemukan kalau—sosok itu, sama sekali tidak mengenakan satu helaipun kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum kegelapan itu menguasai tubuhnya adalah darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

"Tou-chan!"

* * *

"Naruto, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menggunakan jutsu itu apalagi menggunakan wajah ibumu," Minato yang beberapa menit yang lalu sadar dari pingsannya tampak masih menutupi hidungnya dengan tisu untuk menyumbat mimisannya.

Orike no Jutsu, Minato tidak pernah terkena pengaruh dari jutsu itu kecuali kalau Naruto menggunakan wajah Kushina.

"Tou-chan tidak bangun sama sekali, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkanmu—" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa karena rencananya selalu berhasil untuk membangunkan ayahnya dengan cara itu, "aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk akademi."

'_Jiraiya-sensei, aku menyalahkanmu karena memberikan buku porno itu pada Naruto…'_ menangis dalam hati, Minato benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan anaknya untuk hal itu, "tidak terasa kalau kau sudah berusia 7 tahun. Bagaimana kalau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk masuk akademi?"

"Kalau seperti itu aku tidak akan bisa seperti Tachi-nii dan Kakashi-nii!" tampak cemberut mendengar itu, Minato hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Itachi benar-benar sudah seperti kakak bagi Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong," menoleh pada salah satu sisi ruangan sebelum muncul di belakang salah satu ANBU yang memang selalu mengikuti keluarga itu. Dengan senyuman dingin dan menusuk, Minato menatap langsung kearah mata sang ANBU, "lupakan apapun yang kau lihat saat aku pingsan tadi…"

"Ba—baiklah Yondaime-sama!" tentu saja sang ANBU juga melihat saat—Naruto menggunakan jurus Orike versi Kushina tadi bukan.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu satu hal Naruto?" Naruto melihat kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Itachi-kun menjadi ketua ANBU mulai hari ini…"

"Eh benarkah?! Bagaimana aku bisa menyusulnya kalau Tachi-nii sudah menjadi ketua ANBU saat usianya 13 tahun!"

"Kau benar-benar hanya mengikuti Itachi-kun eh? Tidak ingin menjadi seperti tou-chan?" Minato yang tampak terlihat sedikit kecewa menatap Naruto yang terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi kapten ANBU seperti tou-chan atau Sannin seperti Jiraiya-jiji, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang Hokage?"

…

"Tujuan utamaku tentu saja menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat daripada tou-chan!"

* * *

Minato mengantarkan Naruto ke akademik, dan tentu saja itu menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang tidak dilewatkan oleh semua orang di akademik itu. Beberapa orang tua murid dan juga staff pengajar tampak menatap mereka.

Tentu para Kunoichi dan juga para ibu tampak menatap dengan tatapan kagum pada sang Hokage dan juga anaknya yang—memang memiliki tampang diatas rata-rata.

"Tou-chan, apakah hanya perasaanku atau memang banyak yang menatap kita?" semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, Naruto sudah tidak memanggil dirinya dengan Naru dan berbicara lebih seperti orang dewasa. Ia sedikit kecewa pada anaknya yang benar-benar cepat menjadi dewasa—terima kasih untuk semua klan Uchiha itu.

"Jangan difikirkan…"

"Dobe," suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke yang datang bersama dengan Itachi saat itu. Melihat Naruto yang bersama dengan Sasuke, sekarang bukan hanya para orang tua tetapi semua siswi yang berada disana menatap mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu Sasuke-teme! Lagipula skorku denganmu saat bertanding itu seri!"

"Hn—" Minato hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar pertengkaran dari kedua anak laki-laki itu, "selamat pagi Minato-san…"

"Ya Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun—mulai sekarang aku akan lebih banyak meminta bantuanmu," Minato menatap Itachi yang hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah tou-chan, Tachi-nii—aku dan Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam dulu!"

"Oh, Naruto—Hinata juga masuk ke akademi hari ini, dan sampaikan salamku padanya dan juga Neji," Minato melihat Naruto yang hanya mengangguk. Naruto menatap Itachi yang memberikan salam perpisahan untuk Sasuke saat itu.

"_Kudengar semua orang dari klan Uchiha sudah terbunuh—olehmu…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tidak mengerti apapun Uzumaki Naruto—yang melakukan semua itu memang Itachi, tetapi atas perintah dari para petinggi Konoha. Itu adalah misi yang ia ambil sebagai seorang Shinobi Konoha…"_

Ingatan itu—sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah terlihat. Dan tentu itu membuatnya terkejut saat muncul kembali dan menampakkan bayangan Itachi dan seorang lagi, setelah itu orang yang memakai topeng spiral di wajahnya.

"Ayo Do—" Sasuke tampak akan mengajak Naruto saat pemuda berambut pirang itu segera berjalan menuju kearah Itachi.

"Naruto?"

"Tachi-nii, apapun yang diperintahkan oleh mereka—kumohon, jangan lakukan itu…" Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Membungkuk, dan mencoba untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Itachi-nii adalah orang yang baik," menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, "aku tidak ingin Sasuke-teme membencimu hanya karena Tachi-nii melakukan apa yang mereka suruh…"

* * *

'_Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-teme membencimu hanya karena Tachi-nii melakukan apa yang mereka suruh…'_

"Itachi-kun?" suara sang Yondaime tampak membuat Itachi tersentak sejenak dan menatap kearah sang Hokage. Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Itachi benar-benar memikirkan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Apakah ada yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi?"

…

"Tidak Yondaime-sama, bukan apa-apa…" Itachi membungkuk meminta maaf. Minato mengetahui kalau anaknya mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi. Dan sepertinya berhubungan dengan ingatan lainnya—seperti saat kasus Hinata dan juga Hyuuga.

Setelah kejadian itu, tentu saja Minato menuntut Raikage atas percobaan penculikan itu. Dan sampai sekarangpun Hizashi baik-baik saja, dan Naruto tampak lega melihat itu.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong—Danzo dan juga yang lainnya menyuruhmu untuk menemui mereka setelah ini…" Itachi tampak bingung dengan itu tetapi hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan Hokage.

* * *

Tangannya gemetar saat memegang sepucuk kertas itu. Manik mata Onyxnya tampak melebar, dan menyiratkan ketakutan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ditunjukkan olehnya selaku menjadi ketua ANBU. Tetapi—misi yang diberikan oleh para petinggi ini terlalu—

.

_Misi Rank S_

_Menjadi mata-mata dari organisasi Akatsuki dengan menjadi seorang Missing-nin._

_Bunuh semua orang dari klan Uchiha yang akan melakukan pemberontakan pada Konoha._

.

"Apa maksud mereka memberikan misi ini pada orang dari klan Uchiha!" Minato tampak melempar kertas itu ke atas meja. Sangat jarang untuk melihat sang Hokage tampak sangat marah kecuali menyangkut anak semata wayangnya.

Itachi hanya bisa diam dan menatap salinan kertas yang diberikan oleh para petinggi seperti Danzou dan yang lainnya itu sebelum meremasnya.

'_Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-teme membencimu hanya karena Tachi-nii melakukan apa yang mereka suruh…'_

Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu bisa mengetahui tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia bingung, haruskah ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto untuk menolak misi ini.

Tetapi ia tahu kalau ia melakukan itu, maka keluarganya akan dalam bahaya—desa akan dalam bahaya, dan Sasuke adiknya akan dalam bahaya.

Keringat mengalir di wajahnya, dan matanya tertutup pelan dengan dahi yang berkerut.

'_Maafkan aku Naruto… Sasuke…'_

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Da—" Minato yang akan bergegas keluar segera berhenti saat Itachi memegang tangannya. Matanya masih menutup dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang cemas dan juga sedih, "Itachi-kun?"

"Aku akan melakukannya Yondaime-sama… aku akan melakukan misi tingkat S ini…"

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Ugh sebenarnya saya ga tahu beda usia dari Sasuke dan juga Itachi, tetapi saya pakai timeline dari yang atas adalah seperti ini :

Usia Itachi :

5 tahun - Kyuubi

7 tahun - lulus akademi

10 tahun - lulus chunin

13 tahun - kapten anbu

Jadi, rentan usia dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu kira-kira 5 sampai 6 tahun ^^;

Maaf kalau Timelinenya ada yang salah (_ _)

Sekali lagi dan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang sudah review dan juga fave / follow. Walaupun saya bingung kenapa review dari guest kok terlambat masuknya ' ' tetapi sudahlah ^ ^ terima kasih untuk semuanya~

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Iloveincest **(Disini walaupun tidak dilihat scenenya, bisa diketahui kalau ayah Neji masih hidup ^^a dan sayangnya, dari cliff hanger diatas Itachi benar-benar akan mengambil misi itu ._.)

**Namikaze Resta **(bukan semua yang akan terjadi, lebih tepatnya peristiwa yang mirip dengan peristiwa yang akan terjadi XD dan semoga ini sudah termasuk cepat ^^)

**Lavender's Violin **(Makasih ya :D)

**Aster-bunny-bee **(Kushina meninggal tetap karena Bijuunya ;) dan sepertinya disini sedikit diberitahu bagaimana Kushina tewas. Di bagian saat Inoichi memasuki ingatan Naruto. Dan ingatan itu tidak akan mempengaruhi karena masa depan yang dilihat oleh Naruto sudah terlanjur terjadi di dimensi lainnya ^^)

(Tragedi klan Hyuuga sudah teratasi~ tetapi sepertinya tragedy kedua itu…)

**SWilder **(sudah dijawab saat di Q & A chapter yang lalu, kalau saya belum memikirkan alur cerita bagaimana Namikaze dan juga Uzumaki itu bertemu :)

**BellaYosintaL **(Makasih ^^ dan oh kalau ada yang salah dengan scene canonnya Naruto silahkan katakan saja, biar saya ubah (_ _) hahaha XD makasih ya~)

(makasih ya :D)

**Ryuuta Kagami **(Ga papa kok :D uhuhu, karena sudah terlalu banyak cerita yang menceritakan Naru sukses menghentikan tragedy ItaSasu, saya mau bikin yang sedikit berbeda.)

**AN Narra **(Hehehe XD makasih ya sudah fave sama follow ^^)

**AzuraCantlye **(haha XD apakah 5000 kata sudah cukup panjang?)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(Makasih ^^)

**Anfour **(sudah apdet lumayan cepet nih :3)

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hedrix Ngawi **(Makasih ya :D ini sudah apdet se-ASAP mungkin ^^)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

Akan ada side Story dari Naruto yang menceritakan tentang jutsu pertamanya yang diajarkan oleh Jiraiya.

.

Ini adalah akhir dari seorang Sannin Konoha?

.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Jiraiya-sensei…"

.

Ia bersumpah kalau ia melihat ada padang bunga di depannya saat itu.

.

"Minato lebih mengerikan daripada Tsunade yang sedang marah kalau menyangkut tentang Naruto…"


	4. Side Story, Naruto's First Jutsu

**Memory of The Other Self**

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Side Story : Naruto's First Jutsu

* * *

Suasana tenang dan juga damai terasa di rumah itu saat kedua penghuninya—sebut saja sedang melakukan meditasi. Atau lebih tepatnya sang anak sedang belajar untuk mengendalikan chakra.

Meletakkan daun diatas kepalanya dan berkonsentrasi—

Satu pelajaran dasar dari pengendalian chakra awal. Minato hanya diam dan mengamati bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat itu. Cukup lama Naruto bisa mempertahankan posisi daun seperti itu, dan ia tahu kalau anaknya itu cukup berbakat dalam pengendalian chakra.

'_Kalau seperti ini tidak akan menunggu waktu yang lama untuknya mempelajari jutsu pertama. Apa yang bisa kuajarkan, jutsu level E atau langsung menggunakan Kagebunshin mengingat kalau chakra yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Naruto secara minimal bisa membuatnya gagal menggunakan bunshin—'_ tampak benar-benar memperhatikan anaknya sambil mengukur waktu.

'_Ia akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat—aku akan mengajarkannya jutsu sebentar lagi…'_

"Oke, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini," Minato menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat sang bocah membuka matanya dan menurunkan daun yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Tou-chan, kapan Naru akan belajar Ninjutsu seperti milik tou-chan dan juga Kakashi-nii! Bunshin yang bisa menghilang seperti yang juga dilakukan oleh Tachi-nii!" Naruto tampak memberondong ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru Naruto, masih 2 tahun lagi sebelum kau masuk akademi bukan?"

"Sasuke-teme selalu saja bisa mengalahkanku, kalau aku bisa menguasai pengendalian chakra lebih dahulu darinya aku bisa mengalahkannya—" Naruto tampak mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan wajah seperti ini—'_ Minato menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk anaknya dengan erat, "tou-chan akan mengajari—"

Suara ketukan pintu tampak menghentikan perkataan dari Minato. Dengan segera ia berjalan kearah pintu depan bersama dengan Naruto yang mengekor padanya di belakang. Membuka perlahan untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Minato, sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

…

"Jiraiya-sensei…?"

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan kembali ke Konoha secepat ini," Minato tampak membawa minuman ke ruang makanan. Jiraiya tampak duduk dan tampak lelah sambil menghela nafas.

"Yah, tidak ada yang lebih bagus daripada pemandian umum di Konoha, kau tahu—" Jiraiya tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Minato menatapnya tajam sambil kedua tangannya menutupi telinga Naruto. Tatapannya cukup untuk Jiraiya mengartikannya sebagai 'lanjutkan-didepan-Naruto-aku-akan-menjadikanmu-target-rasengan'.

"Siapa ini tou-chan?"

"Oh, dia adalah Jiraiya-sensei mantan guruku dan juga salah satu sannin Konoha selain Tsunade dan juga—Orochimaru." Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kalau kau adalah guru tou-chan, berarti kau sangat hebat!"

"Tentu saja _Gaki_, aku adalah ninja paling hebat di Konoha!" tertawa bangga mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Minato hanya menghela nafas, berharap kalau gurunya tidak akan memberikan pengaruh buruk pada anaknya.

"Yondaime-sama, akan ada pertemuan sebentar lagi—anda harus segera bersiap," salah satu ANBU tampak muncul tiba-tiba. Minato hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah, sensei—aku bisa memintamu untuk menjaga Naruto sampai aku kembali dari pertemuan?" Minato menggendong Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada Jiraiya.

"Hei, aku tidak kembali untuk mengurus—" Jiraiya menoleh kearah Minato untuk menemukan sang mantan murid sudah menghilang meninggalkannya bersama dengan mini-Minato didepannya.

…

_Ia menatap pada salah satu tempat di Konoha saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk bersiap berlatih. Di sebuah dinding pemisah antara jalanan dan juga pemandian umum._

"_Kenapa kau melihat-lihat Gaki?!"_

"_Kau sedang apa kakek tua?"_

"_Hei, aku adalah ninja hebat Jiraiya! Dan tentu saja aku kemari untuk melakukan riset!"_

"_Dengan mengintip perempuan di kamar mandi umum?"_

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu—" Jiraiya tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang tampak masih menatapnya karena melihat bayangan itu lagi, "—mau ikut denganku melakukan riset?"

Memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya.

"Ah, kau tidak akan menger—"

"Dengan mengintip perempuan di kamar mandi umum?" dan satu buah kunai entah darimana tampak mengenai Jiraiya saat itu. Melihat kunai dengan tiga buah cabang dan sebuah note disana.

**Jangan mengajarkannya yang aneh-aneh sensei, jika tidak—kau akan merasakan pengalaman hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya ^_^**

**~Minato**

"Ia tidak lagi melihatku sebagai senseinya, dasar son-complex—" menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya sambil menggendong Naruto, "kita akan berjalan-jalan sambil aku mencari riset untuk bukuku."

"Mengintip—" Jiraiya menutup mulut Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat itu, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Mencari bahan untuk bukuku…"

"Jiji membuat buku?" sekali lagi Naruto tampak menganggap apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya itu tampak benar-benar menarik. Melihat Naruto yang tampak bersemangat, Jiraiya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin ikut?"

"YA!"

* * *

"Jadi jiji mau kemana dulu sekarang?" Naruto dengan Jiraiya yang menggandeng tangannya tampak berjalan mengelilingi Konoha. Beberapa warga tampak mengenali pria berambut putih itu sebagai salah satu Sannin yang berasal dari Konoha, dan beberapa lainnya menganggapnya sebagai pria tua mesum.

"Pertama aku harus melakukan riset—"

"Waaah, anak yang lucu—" salah satu gadis muda tampak berhenti dan membungkuk melihat Naruto yang tampak sedikit terkejut dan mencengkram celana Jiraiya saat itu, "—siapa namamu?"

"Na—Namikaze Naruto…"

"Oh, anak dari Yondaime Hokage? Tentu saja, kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu," mencubit pelan pipi Naruto dan tampak tersenyum serta menepuk kepala kecil Naruto. Jiraiya yang tampak menatap gadis itu yang menunduk tampak menemukan kalau itu adalah pemandangan yang cukup bagus.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama, anda mengasuh Naruto-kun?"

"Ahahaha, begitulah—lagipula _gaki _sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri—" tampak darimanapun melihatnya, Jiraiya hanya membanggakan diri sendiri. Dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 hari, Jiraiya sudah berfikir kalau mengajak Naruto adalah hal yang tidak buruk.

Selama karena itu ia bisa dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik yang sepertinya tertarik dengan wajah Naruto yang memang lucu.

* * *

Dilain tempat, entah kenapa Minato tampak menghentikan pembicaraannya saat meeting berlangsung. Fuugaku yang juga berada disana tampak menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Yondaime-sama?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa—" Minato mencoba untuk tersenyum dan berkonsentrasi lagi dengan pekerjaannya walaupun ia tahu kalau ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya, dan itu semua terjadi karena senseinya sendiri.

'_Entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa Jiraiya-sensei memanfaatkan Naruto untuk hal yang buruk…' _menghela nafas dan kembali pada pekerjaannya_, 'tidak mungkin—apa yang bisa dilakukan Jiraiya dengan Naruto…'_

* * *

"Jiji, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruto menoleh pada Jiraiya yang sepertinya sudah puas dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis muda itu. Dan sekarang Naruto tampak digendong oleh Jiraiya.

"Hm, seperti yang kukatakan—"

"Mengintip gadis di pemandian umum?" dan sekali lagi sebuah kunai tampak menusuk kearah Jiraiya beserta dengan note yang ada di ujungnya. Jiraiya tampak menggerutu, sepertinya kata itu seperti sebuah kunci untuk sebuah kunai terbang kearahnya.

"Naruto, entah bagaimana kau tahu kata-kata itu tetapi kumohon jangan katakan itu," Jiraiya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke pemandian daripada harus menerima hal yang buruk dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Kita pergi ke bukit saja…"

* * *

Jiraiya tahu kalau tempat ini benar-benar tempat yang memiliki banyak memori. Saat Sarutobi Hiruzen menjadi guru Jounninnya dan juga Tsunade serta Orochimaru, lalu ia yang menjadi guru Minato, serta Minato yang menjadi guru Obito, Rin, dan juga Kakashi.

"Tou-chan sering mengajak Naru kemari!" turun dari gendongan Jiraiya dan berlari kearah monumen yang ada di depan mereka. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sesuatu dan memetik beberapa bunga yang ada disana untuk diletakkan di depan monumen.

'_Sepertinya aku menerti kenapa Minato benar-benar menyayanginya,'_ Jiraiya tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang segera menghampirinya yang sedang menyender di balok kayu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa itu jiji?" Naruto melihat tiga buah balok yang ada di belakang Jiraiya. Menoleh dan tertawa pelan sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ini adalah benda yang digunakan untuk memberikan hukuman," menepuk kepala Naruto yang tampak terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan, "orang yang berbuat salah akan diikat disini dan dibiarkan selama beberapa saat."

"EH! Memang siapa yang mau melakukan itu?!"

"Aku pernah mengikat ayahmu di balok ini," menepuk balok yang ada di tengah. Yah, saat ujian pertama mereka menjadi Gennin, ia mengikat Minato disini. Naruto tampak terkejut mendengarnya, "itu karena ayahmu yang membuatku kesal _Gaki._"

"Jadi kau benar-benar guru dari tou-chan? Apakah jiji bisa mengajarkanku sebuah jurus? Aku ingin mengagetkan tou-chan!" Naruto tampak bersemangat karena guru dari ayahnya—yang tentu saja menurutnya berarti lebih hebat dari ayahnya itu berada di depannya.

"Hm—biar kufikirkan dulu," jawab Jiraiya sambil duduk dan pada akhirnya malah membaca buku yang ada di dalam tas pinggangnya. Naruto yang menunggunya hanya duduk di samping Jiraiya dan menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Buku apa itu Jiji?" Jiraiya menoleh pada Naruto yang menatap buku itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Terdiam sejenak sebelum menunjukkan buku yang ada di tangannya pada Naruto.

"Kau ingin membacanya? Ini adalah buku yang kubuat," jawab Jiraiya sambil membisikkannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang buku itu hanya mengangguk saja dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Jiraiya.

* * *

"Ah, selesai juga—" merenggangkan tangannya keatas, Minato tampak baru saja selesai menghadiri pertemuan dan akan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Ia akan menjemput Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka.

'_Sensei sudah menjaga Naruto, mungkin kalau aku sedikit terlambat tidak apa-apa—'_ menoleh pada sebuah ruangan tempat menyimpan gulungan Jutsu, Minato tampak berhenti dan mendapatkan ide yang begitu saja muncul di kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari sebuah jutsu yang bisa dipelajari dengan mudah oleh Naruto sebagai jutsu pertamanya," jawabnya sambil bersenandung, "mungkin Bunshin, atau langsung Kagebunshin? Ah, tetapi mungkin aku akan memulai dengan jutsu level E saja dulu…"

Tampak senang mencari beberapa buah gulungan yang ada disana, tidak sabar untuk mengajari Naruto jutsu pertamanya. Sayang ia tidak memikirkan kalau ada kemungkinan Jiraiyalah yang mengajari jutsu pertama Naruto.

Dan kalau itu terjadi, ia akan menyadari betapa buruknya pemikiran itu.

* * *

"Kenapa para gadis selalu bisa membuat kalian terlihat menyedihkan," Naruto masih membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali isi buku itu, tetapi ia mengetahui satu hal itu dari semua isi buku itu.

"Yah, kau tahu—laki-laki akan lemah pada perempuan yang cantik ataupun yang seksi, bahkan ayahmu saja lemah pada ibumu," jawab Jiraiya mencoba untuk menerangkan pada Naruto yang mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Jadi, mungkin Naru bisa mengalahkan tou-chan kalau Naru adalah perempuan yang cantik ataupun seksi—atau kalau Naru adalah kaa-chan?"

"Ugh, ya seperti itu sepertinya—" menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, bingung bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Tetapi memang seperti itulah inti dari perkataannya.

"Apakah ada cara untuk berubah menjadi perempuan? Beberapa ANBU juga tampak bisa berubah seperti Poof! Dan mereka akan berubah menjadi orang lain!" Jiraiya tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, coba kau menggunakan segel tangan ini," mencoba untuk memperagakan segel tangan yang mirip dengan bunshin no jutsu, "berikan chakra yang lebih banyak. Dan teriakkan nama Jutsunya…"

* * *

"Aku bingung memilih jutsu yang akan diajarkan pada Naruto," Minato tampak keluar dari ruangan Hokage sambil membawa beberapa gulungan jutsu. Mencoba untuk kembali ke rumahnya ketika melihat Kakashi menghampirinya.

Ia benar-benar bingung, yang ia tahu—ia meminta Kakashi untuk menjaga Naruto dari semua hal berbau porno yang bisa diajarkan oleh Jiraiya. Ia juga melihat wajah Kakashi yang tampak sedikit memerah entah karena apa—dan ditangannya, tampak… buku bertuliskan "Icha-Icha Paradise".

"Kakashi?"

"Se—sensei!" Kakashi tampak akan kabur sebelum Minato tampak menangkapnya dan tersenyum walaupun semua orang tahu itu adalah senyuman dengan artian yang tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan dimana Naruto serta Jiraiya-sensei?" Kakashi bisa merasakan darahnya turun ke bawah melihat bagaimana Minato saat itu. Minato yang marah karena Naruto adalah neraka yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada Tsunade.

"Me—mereka ada di bukit tempat monumen batu…"

* * *

"Masih belum sempurna _Gaki_, kau harus lebih memfokuskan diri pada chakramu!" Jiraiya tampak benar-benar semangat untuk mengajari Naruto. Beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengajarinya, dan ia tahu kalau Naruto memiliki potensi untuk menguasai jutsu itu.

"Baiklah!" membuat segel tangan, dan meneriakkan nama Jutsu dengan lantang, "Orike no Jutsu!"

Dan yang berada diantara asap yang mengepul, yang muncul saat itu adalah sosok wanita dengan rambut kuning panjang dan dikuncir dua, dada besar dan yang lebih buruk adalah ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya asap yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Bagus! Kau sudah menguasai jutsu itu hanya dalam beberapa menit!" bisa dilihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jiraiya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan itu tampak menghilangkan jutsu itu dan tampak senang karena jutsu pertamanya berhasil membuat guru ayahnya itu senang.

"Nah yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuat Minato kalah adalah—" mencoba untuk membisikkan sesuatu saat suara benda yang jatuh tampak menginterupsinya. Menoleh untuk menemukan Minato yang menjatuhkan semua gulungan jutsu di tangannya.

Senyumannya tampak terlihat aneh dan dipaksakan. Ia tidak bisa marah karena Naruto ada disana, tetapi yang ia tahu—ia melihat semua yang terjadi sejak Naruto menerikkan jutsu yang diajarkan oleh Jiraiya tersebut.

…

"Sen—sei…" empat persimpangan tampak benar-benar terlihat di atas kepalanya saat langkahnya tampak menuju kearah Jiraiya. Kakashi yang mengikuti gurunya tampak menatap bagaimana kelakuan dari gurunya dan berharap kalau Jiraiya akan selamat dari sang _Yellow Flash _dari Konoha itu, "apa yang kau ajarkan pada Naruto…"

"Ha—hanya salah satu jutsu karena ia meminta padaku…"

"Tetapi—" baru saja akan mengatakan hal lainnya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan tampak berada di pundaknya dan saat ia menoleh hanya ada sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tentu saja tidak asing untuk sang Yondaime Hokage berdiri di belakangnya—tanpa mengenakan sehelaipun benang untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Bayangkan wajah ibumu saat berubah, dan wajahmu akan benar-benar berubah menjadi ibumu. Itu akan bisa membuat ayahmu kalah telak."_

"Bagaimana, tou-chan?!" Minato bisa merasakan kalau darahnya mendidih dan naik keatas. Kakashi tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan Jiraiya tampak memberikan jempol pada Naruto atas usaha pertamanya.

…

Satu, dua, tiga—

"TOU-CHAN!"

—dan Minato Namikaze tumbang begitu saja.

* * *

"Bagaimana…"

"Belum…"

"Apakah sebegitu shocknya…"

Suara-suara yang muncul itu tampak membuat kepalanya pusing. Bukan, bukan hanya itu sih—tetapi hal-hal yang muncul dalam mimpi buruknya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ugh—" mendengar suara Minato tampak menggerutu membuat yang ada disana tampak menoleh untuk melihat sang Hokage tampak bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Dengan segera Naruto mendekati ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ah Naruto—" Minato menoleh kearah sekelilingnya, menemukan ia berada di kamarnya. Oh, mimpi yang benar-benar membuatnya hampir tewas karena serangan jantung.

"Sensei?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya—aku bermimpi kalau Jiraiya-sensei datang dan aku menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Naruto sementara aku memikirkan jutsu pertama yang akan kuajarkan pada Naruto," memberikan jeda, sementara Kakashi dan juga Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya, "dan saat aku menjemputnya, aku menemukan kalau sensei mengajarkan jutsu yang—membuatku berhalusinasi melihat Kusina yang tampak tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali…"

…

"Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi—" jawab Kakashi dengan nada datar namun bersiap untuk reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Minato.

"Jadi, aku gagal mengajarkan jutsu pertama Naruto?" Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dan yang lebih parah, jutsu pertama Naruto adalah berubah menjadi perempuan bugil?" sekali lagi anggukan.

…

"TIDAAAAK!" tampak benar-benar OOC dengan teriakan yang membuat mantan murid dan juga ANBU yang mengawasi rumahnya itu _sweatdrop_, Minato hanya memojok di ruangan dengan aura emo yang melebihi apa yang dikeluarkan Itachi saat itu, "Jutsu pertama Naruto adalah…jutsu nista itu… aku gagal menjadi seorang ayah… Kushina, maafkan aku…"

"Ugh, sensei…"

"Tou-chan," Naruto yang sedaritadi hanya diam tampak menoleh pada ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Naruto merasa kalau ia yang membuat ayahnya tampak sangat sedih saat itu. Matanya tampak memancarkan ketakutan dan kesedihan, "ma—maafkan Naru ya… Naru hanya mau membuat tou-chan bangga karena Naru sudah bisa mengeluarkan jutsu. Hanya ingin mengagetkanmu…"

"Naruto—" tampak menatap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, pria berusia hampir kepala 3 itu tampak menghilangkan aura emonya dan segera memeluk anaknya dengan erat, "ini bukan salahmu, maafkan tou-chan kalau tou-chan membuatmu merasakan hal itu… Bagaimana kalau kau lupakan Jutsu itu, dan tou-chan akan mengajarkanmu jutsu lainnya yang lebih hebat?"

"Benarkah tou-chan?!" Minato hanya mengangguk dan Naruto tampak berteriak senang.

…

"Dasar son-complex…" Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sekali lagi melihat bagaimana mantan gurunya itu benar-benar bisa terhibur hanya karena kata-kata dari anaknya.

"Kakashi…"

"I—iya, sensei?"

"Kirimkan pasukan ANBU, Inoichi, dan juga Ibiki dari squad I & T untuk mencari Jiraiya-sensei," jawabnya dengan senyuman semanis mungkin, namun cukup untuk membuat Kakashi membatu mendengarnya.

"Ba—baiklah…"

Dan Kakashi hanya berharap kalau penulis idolanya—setelah Jiraiya memberikannya "Icha-Icha Paradise" sebagai sogokan—selamat dari squad ANBU dan dua orang yang terkenal sadis itu.

Dan karena peristiwa itulah, Jiraiya—salah satu Sannin yang berasal dari Konoha menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar.

* * *

Side Story : Naruto's First Jutsu | The End

* * *

Side Story Pertama XD

Menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan jurus Orike no Jutsunya sebagai jutsu pertama karena Jiraiya yang nista mengajarkannya pada Naruto.

Nah, chapter selanjutnya akan melanjutkan chapter sebelum ini ^^

Dan sebenarnya saya sudah siapkan beberapa Side Story untuk cerita ini, yang mungkin akan terselip di setiap chapter.

Maaf kalau humornya garing dan ga jelas kaya gini (_ _)

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**DNA (Guest) **(Ini sudah lanjut, tapi side story sebelum mulai di chapter selanjutnya lagi ^^ dan untuk alasan Itachi, itu karena dia masih mikirin tentang Sasuke dan juga Desanya :D)

**Anime naruto-chan** (Karena saya ikutin status Kurama saat chapter terbaru—yaitu partner dari Naruto. Terbukti dengan dia yang sudah keluar dari kurungan itu ^^)

**AN Narra **(Karena ada rencana yang mengharuskan Itachi untuk tetap seperti di komik :3 dan itu akan terlihat ditengah-tengah chapter-chapter selanjutnya XD)

**Namikaze Rezta **(Masih lama Naruto Shippudennya XD tetapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter sebelum itu akan menarik untuk dibaca :) )

**Swilder (Guest) **(Makasih reviewnya ^^ ini sudah lanjut :D)

**Nurachan (Guest) **(Ah makasih ^u^ akan saya usahakan ini berlanjut sampai tamat!)

**Cutenaru **(Sayangnya Itachi akan melakukannya u_u tapi kebencian Sasuke mungkin tidak akan sama seperti di komik karena adanya Naruto dan juga Minato ^^a—Mungkin—)

**AzuraCantlye **(Untuk ini 3000 kata aja, karena ini Side Story XD maaf ya kalau jadi memendek XD)

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel **(Maaf, tapi untuk kelangsungan chapter-chapter selanjutnya harus saya lakukan u_u maaf kalau membuat anda kecewa ^^;)

**Guest **(Oke :) )

(Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan baca terus XD #plak)

**Fran Fryn Kun** (Oke XDb kalau sudah lagi ga serius karena Itachi bakal ada scene NaruHina kok XDb maaf kalau membuat anda sedih :'( )

**Nanao Yumi (Guest) **(Makasih banyak XD ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan anda, dan 100 buat anda XD Jiraiya yang nista itu yang membuatnya mengetahui jutsu nista itu XD huhuhu, maaf karena dia masih mikirin tentang Sasuke dan desanya u_u; dan tentu akan ada banyak parental!KyuuNaru nanti X) )

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang kau katakan…" Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu, "nyawa Sasuke lebih berharga daripada nyawaku…"

.

"Tidak! Kenapa Tachi-nii harus melakukan itu, tou-chan seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Tachi-nii!" pelukan itu tampak ia rasakan setelah kalimat itu selesai meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Maaf… Walaupun Yondaime-sama melakukan sesuatu, itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi Naruto…"

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Naruto?" Itachi tampak terkejut saat melihat Naruto berada disana sendirian saat ia baru mau melakukan misi itu, "kau seharusnya tidak berada disini…"

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu melakukan ini Tachi-nii! Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk berpisah dan dibenci oleh Sasuke!"

.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, karena waktuku tidak banyak Naruto…"

.

"Aku bisa meminta sesuatu padamu bukan? Jagalah Sasuke untukku—" dan senyuman itu yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum kegelapan memenuhi dunianya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya—aku tidak akan bisa melindungi orang-orang di sekitarku kalau aku tidak menjadi kuat!"


	5. Worst Nightmare

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 4, Worst Nightmare

* * *

Hening tampak melanda mereka berdua saat perkataan dari Itachi meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Itachi seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang besar untuk dibicarakan. Hingga 1 menit berlalu, yang Minato lakukan hanyalah mencerna kata-kata dari Itachi.

Tetapi beberapa kalipun ia memikirkannya, kenyataannya perkataan Itachi memang diartikan sebagai 'aku akan membunuh semua orang di klanku hanya untuk mengemban misi bodoh kelas S untuk menjadi missing-nin.'

"Itachi—"

"Kumohon, Minato-san—" Itachi tidak pernah sama sekali memanggilnya seperti itu walau berapa kalipun Minato memintanya untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi yang putus asa.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu—karena bagaimanapun, misi itu tidak memiliki bukti yang jelas. Tidak ada bukti kalau klanmu akan melakukan pemberontakan bukan—" Itachi tampak menegang mendengar perkataan Minato. Dan sang Hokage yang menangkap ekspresi itu segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Itachi.

…

"Mereka akan melakukannya?"

"Sejak awal, walaupun aku adalah seorang dari klan Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan klan," menghela nafas dan hanya menunduk pelan, "aku menyetujui menjadi mata-mata dari pihak Hokage untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang dari klan Uchiha…"

"Jadi, itu juga sebabnya Danzo dan yang lainnya—"

"Ya, karena aku mengetahui kapan dan bagaimana pemberontakan itu akan terjadi—mungkin itu yang membuat mereka berfikir untuk menyuruhku melaksanakan misi ini," Itachi tampak tersenyum dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai, "kalau dengan melakukan hal ini desa tidak akan hancur, aku akan melakukannya…"

"Apakah kau bisa, membunuh adikmu sendiri?"

…

"Aku—tidak akan membunuhnya," senyuman Itachi tampak benar-benar menghilang kala itu, "bagaimanapun rasa cintaku pada desa, dan rasa benciku pada klan. Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya…"

"Makanya—"

"Jadi, kumohon Minato-san—" membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dan menutup matanya erat, "—kumohon jagalah Sasuke. Biarkan ia membenciku, tetapi aku tidak ingin ia hidup sendiri setelah apa yang akan kulakukan ini…"

"Kalau begitu berikan kami waktu Itachi—" suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh.

* * *

Hari itu Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran. Bayangan itu, yang sudah lama—sejak peristiwa Jiraiya—tidak muncul, malah menunjukkan tentang pembantaian itu lagi. Dan ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau desanya yang menyuruh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu untuk melakukannya.

"…be…obe… oi, dobe!" suara yang ia kenal itu tampak membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Teme? Eh, apakah pelajaran sudah selesai?" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat suasana kelas yang sudah sepi. Oke, beberapa siswi tampak menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Kau kemana saja dobe, sudah lama sejak pelajaran pertama selesai," Sasuke tampak hanya mengerutkan dahinya menatap sahabat dekatnya itu. Naruto tampak kecewa mendengarnya, "apa lagi?"

"Kukira pelajaran sudah selesai…"

"Bakka, tentu saja masih lama—memang terasa membosankan mengingat semua pelajaran sudah diajarkan oleh nii-san dan juga Yondaime-san, tetapi tetap saja—" memukul kepala Naruto dengan cukup kencang, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak mengaduh sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Bukan karena itu saja, aku benar-benar ingin menemui seseorang—" jawabnya dengan tatapan serius dan kepala yang ditompang dengan sebelah tangan. Ia harus segera menemui Itachi, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan membiarkan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak sadar karena tatapan seriusnya itu beberapa siswi tampak berbisik-bisik dan beberapa bergumam 'kyaa' sambil menatapnya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu hanya _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"N—Naruto-kun," suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat sahabat dekat sejak kecilnya yang lain, Hinata.

"Eh, ya Hinata-chan?"

"A—aku membuatkan bekal untukmu dan juga Sasuke-kun," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tiga buah kotak makanan yang ada di tangannya. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Naruto, dan satu untuk Sasuke. Tentu saja selama 2 tahun ini mereka bertiga menjadi teman yang cukup akrab.

"Eh, tetapi aku tidak begitu lapar Hinata-chan…?"

"Onigiri?" Hinata tahu jika selain ramen, yang disukai oleh Naruto adalah onigiri. Mendengar nama makanan kegemarannya disebutkan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

"U—untuk Sasuke-kun, sudah kuberi potongan tomat…" jawabnya menatap Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Dan tentu para _fansgirl_ tampak semakin histeris melihatnya. Dan sebagian dari mereka memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Hinata.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji—kalian juga mau ikut?" Naruto menoleh pada ketiganya. Ayahnya sangat akrab dengan orang tua ketiganya. Walaupun tidak seakrab Sasuke dan juga Hinata, tetapi Naruto sudah mengenal mereka cukup lama.

"Naruto, apakah aku boleh mengajak teman?" Ino menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Eh?" menoleh pada Ino yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan seorang gadis berambut pink pendek di belakangnya. Ia pernah melihatnya—ia yakin itu, tetapi ia tahu bukan secara langsung. Ya, didalam mimpi—beberapa kali bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, apakah kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Ino tampak sedikit terkejut mengingat ia berteman dengan Sakura, namun tidak pernah mempertemukannya dengan Naruto. Tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, ia tampak segera menggeleng.

"M—maksudku rambutnya mirip dengan warna bunga Sakura, ahahaha—ya begitulah!" jawabnya sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. Semuanya masih tampak bingung sebelum Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan siang!" Naruto tanpa sadar menarik tangan seseorang yang ada di dekatnya—yang nahasnya adalah Hinata. Beberapa siswi tampak berteriak kecewa sebelum mereka mendekati Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkanmu bekal!"

"Naruto-kun, kau boleh makan bekal onigiriku kalau kau mau!"

Dan semua tawaran yang diberikan pada Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa diketahui—mengingat ini adalah hari pertama mereka di akademik.

"Ehm—teme," menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti…"

BOOF!

Dan mereka berdua menghilang bersamaan dengan suara kecewa para siswi yang ada di kelas itu. Hinata tampak sedikit bingung sebelum sebuah kertas tampak menggantikan kotak makanan milik Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang menghilang.

'Maaf ya Hinata-chan, aku akan makan siang denganmu besok ^^ terima kasih untuk makanannya!'

Wajah Hinata memerah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendiri. Sudah cukup Naruto yang menerima makanannya dengan senang.

* * *

"Uwaaa, berhasil juga kabur—" Naruto dan Sasuke tampak berada di lantai paling atas sekolah akademik itu dengan masing-masing kotak berwarna hitam untuk Sasuke dan kuning untuk Naruto. Membuka kotak makanan dan segera memakan onigiri buatan Hinata itu.

"Nii-san sudah memperingatkanku tentang ini—tetapi tidak menyangka akan separah ini," tampak mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke pada akhirnya duduk di salah satu sisi dari tempat itu dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa seperti Hinata-chan atau minimal Ino?" Naruto tampak menggerutu pelan. Yah, ia senang karena memiliki banyak 'teman' tidak seperti di mimpinya. Tetapi ia tahu mereka melakukan itu hanya karena ia adalah anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage.

"Sama saja untukku kalau mereka seperti Yamanaka—" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menggigit onigiri miliknya. Ino memang sudah menyukai pemuda itu sejak pertama kali mereka berteman. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Matanya tampak menjelajah sambil tangannya masih memegang onigiri, sebelum ia menyadari seseorang berada di halaman belakang sekolah itu.

"Tachi-nii?" Naruto tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan segera bergerak ke bawah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Sasuke yang bingung dengan sifatnya.

* * *

"Tachi-nii, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Naruto berlari kearah pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Melihat Naruto yang berada disana, tampak tersenyum sebelum menepuk kepalanya pelan membuat yang bersangkutan tampak tersenyum.

"Hanya, ingin melihat kalian berdua…"

"Apakah Tachi-nii tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya, dan Itachi benar-benar menyukai ekspresi yang selalu diberikan oleh bocah berambut kuning itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, hanya senyuman pahit yang bisa ia berikan, "ah, apakah Tachi-nii sudah menolak misi dari mereka?"

Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Itachi mendekap tubuh Naruto dan menutup matanya seraya membenamkannya di bahu kecil bocah itu. Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut dan menatap pada punggung Itachi saat itu.

"Tachi-nii?"

"Maaf—Naruto…" nadanya tampak pelan dan juga berbisik. Dan bocah itu mengerti—mengetahui apa arti kata maaf yang diucapkan oleh sang ketua ANBU yang baru itu.

"Tidak! Kenapa Tachi-nii tidak menolak misi dari mereka!" menghentakkan pelukan Itachi hingga terlepas, suaranya tampak gemetar karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Walaupun hanya dua kata, tetapi ia mengerti.

"Sasuke-teme akan membencimu! Tou-chan akan membantumu, ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu! Sasuke-teme tidak perlu kehilanganmu dengan cara seperti dalam mimpi itu!"

…

"Kalau memang kau mengetahui sampai seperti itu—kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya bukan Naruto," tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala anak itu, "bukan hanya karena misi, bukan hanya karena keselamatan desa dan juga Sasuke…"

"_Penyakit yang menggerogotinya dari dalam—dan ia tahu kalau waktunya singkat. Ia memaksakan diri dengan menggunakan berbagai macam obat untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup."_

"Waktuku tidak banyak—Naruto…"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kesal, ia mengetahui semuanya tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya.

"Masih ada jalan lain bukan?! Tidak dengan mengorbankan dirimu Tachi-nii! Tou-chan tidak mungkin hanya tinggal diam, dan Sandaime-jiji tidak akan menyetujuinya juga!" Itachi tampak sedikit tersentak. Ia tahu, dua orang Hokage—salah satunya mantan Hokage—tidak setuju setelah mendengarkan tentang idenya.

* * *

…Flash Back…

* * *

"Sarutobi-sama," Minato tampak terkejut saat melihat mantan hokage itu berdiri di depannya. Itachi segera membungkuk dan memberikan jalan untuk Hokage ketiga itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage.

"Itachi, aku sudah mendengar semua misi itu. Beri kami waktu untuk membantumu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjalani misi berbahaya seperti ini," Itachi tampak terdiam sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, tidak akan ada waktu untuk berunding.

Dan ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghentikan ayahnya dan semua yang berasal dari klan Uchiha untuk berkudeta dengan Konoha.

"Kami akan lakukan apapun yang terbaik, dan kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian."

* * *

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkan Minato-san, ia sudah seperti ayahku sendiri—bahkan memberikan apa yang tidak diberikan oleh ayahku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan masih duduk diam mengusap kepala Naruto yang sudah terisak, "dan lagi, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Yondaime-sama dan juga Sandaime-sama, itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi…"

"Tetapi—"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi—dan aku akan mengawasimu dan juga Sasuke," Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang turun dari wajah Naruto itu, "kau pasti akan mengerti jika menjadiku Naruto…"

…

"Karena kau adalah shinobi yang baik…"

* * *

"Naruto?"

Kakashi yang menjemput anak dari mantan gurunya itu di akademik tampak mengerutkan alisnya saat wajah yang biasanya dihiasi oleh senyuman itu kini terlihat sangat muram. Sasuke dan juga Ino serta teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, setelah jam istirahat selesai Naruto selalu seperti ini." Sasuke yang cukup mengenal baik Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas, "kami mencoba untuk menanyakan keadaannya, tetapi ia hanya diam saja."

Naruto berjalan dan memeluk kaki Kakashi, tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan saat Kakashi menggendongnya, yang sebenarnya dibenci oleh Naruto sejak satu tahun yang lalu (karena menurutnya itu terlalu kekanakan) ia tidak sama sekali membantah.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tou-chan dan Sandaime-jiji…" jawabnya saat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi yang hanya diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

"_**Wajahmu sangat jelek Gaki,**_" saat Naruto sadar, yang ia temukan adalah ia berdiri di depan sebuah penjara tempat salah satu Bijuu terkuat dikurung di dalam dirinya. Kyuubi tampak dalam posisi berbaring dan menatap Naruto yang masih saja cemberut.

"Kurama-nii tidak pernah berbicara baik padaku," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas dan bersender pada salah satu ekor Kyuubi yang tampak keluar dari penjara itu. Kyuubi hanya tertawa mendengarnya—kalau ia tahu, bahkan Kyuubi tidak akan mau berbicara baik-baik seperti ini.

"Kurama-nii…" Kyuubi menoleh pada bocah yang masih duduk bersender di ekornya itu, "kau bilang, ingatanku adalah milikku yang ada di dimensi lainnya bukan?"

"_**Kau semakin pintar daripada beberapa tahun yang lalu Gaki."**_

"Tentu saja, kau ingin aku seperti itu terus," mengembungkan pipinya, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan yang ia dengar setelah itu hanyalah tawa Kyuubi yang menggelegar di tempat itu. Kyuubi benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa ia menganggap Naruto adalah anak yang menarik.

"Nee Kurama-nii, apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk Tachi-nii?"

"_**Aku bisa menghancurkan Konoha dengan kekuatanku Gaki, apakah kau fikir aku tidak bisa menghancurkan satu orang saja?"**_ tentu ia bisa menghentikan bahkan membunuh Itachi Uchiha kapanpun. Hanya Uchiha Madara yang berani untuk mengendalikannya.

"Kalau begitu—"

"_**Tetapi seperti yang kukatakan, tubuhmu tidak akan tahan dengan chakraku yang sekarang bahkan untuk yang berekor satu saja,**_" Kyuubi tampak membaringkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang semakin cemberut, _**"Kalau kau menjadi lebih kuat—tentu saja kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku Gaki."**_

"Tetapi, Tachi-nii tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak…"

"_**Lakukan yang terbarik yang kau bisa lakukan,**_" menggunakan ekornya yang lain untuk menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. Karena ingatan itu, tentu saja Kyuubi menjadi jinak dan juga menganggap Naruto adalah anaknya sendiri.

* * *

Membuka matanya saat ia selesai bertemu dengan Kyuubi, ia tertidur saat Kakashi menggendongnya menuju ke tempat ayahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya karena chakra Kyuubi membuatnya langsung tertidur sedikit saja.

Mungkin karena itulah Kyuubi tidak memberikan chakranya. Bahkan hanya mengeluarkan sedikit chakra sudah membuat Naruto tertidur—atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

Ia menemukan dirinya berada di atas sofa dengan lagi-lagi jubah hokage ayahnya menjadi selimutnya. Ia benar-benar menyukai jubah ayahnya yang memang sudah sedari kecil sering ia gunakan untuk selimut saat berada di ruangan ayahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Naruto? Kakashi bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku—" Minato menatap kearah Naruto dan tersenyum. Melihat ayahnya yang masih berada di tumpukan laporan, Naruto turun dari sofa itu dan segera menghampiri ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Tachi-nii bukan?"

…

Biasanya, Naruto memang merasa sangat mengantuk setiap kali berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi. Dan menurut rubah ekor 9 itu, mungkin karena ia terlalu dekat berkontakan dengan chakra miliknya. Sementara tubuhnya belum bisa menampung chakra sebanyak itu.

"Tachi-nii benar-benar baik padaku—aku tidak ingin ia dibenci oleh orang-orang desa. Terutama Sasuke-teme—" menguap dan membiarkan Minato saat mencoba untuk menggendong dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Karena aku tidak memiliki kakak, aku sudah menganggap Tachi-nii sebagai kakakku sendiri…"

* * *

"Kita akan melakukan kudeta dengan Konoha dua hari lagi—" Itachi tampak hanya diam saat mendengarkan ayahnya berkata seperti itu. Duduk bersimpuh di depan ayah dan ibunya, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Karena semua itu bisa membuat rencananya tidak berjalan dengan baik…

"Tetap rahasiakan apapun yang kau dengar dari klan. Dapatkan kepercayaan mereka, dan serang mereka dari dalam pada saatnya nanti tiba—" Fuugaku tampak menatap anak tertuanya itu yang hanya menunduk dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau boleh pergi Itachi, ingat rencana kita—" Itachi hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Menunduk sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu tanpa suara.

* * *

Menghela nafas panjang dan berat, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu depan rumahnya sambil melihat langit yang kala itu sangat cerah. Saat itu, ia hanya tersenyum dan akan berjalan kembali.

Sudah dua hari semenjak misi itu diberikan padanya, dan itu artinya hanya ada waktu untuk Yondaime dan juga Sandaime Hokage selama 1 hari untuk memikirkan pemecahan masalah itu. Ia tahu mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cara dalam waktu yang tersisa ini.

"Nii-san!" ia sedikit tersentak saat tubuhnya terdorong kedepan karena pelukan dari seseorang. Menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke yang tampak memeluk erat punggungnya, "hari ini kau pulang cepat! Bagaimana kalau berlatih? Si dobe semakin kuat saja, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya sih…"

"Ah, tetapi—" mendengar perkataan kakaknya tampak membuat Sasuke down dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tahu kalau dengan nada seperti itu, artinya Itachi kakaknya tidak bisa menemaninya untuk berlatih. Itachi sendiri sebenarnya tidak ada misi, tetapi menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

…

Menjulurkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang menyatu, tersenyum dan mengetuk dahi Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, tunggulah di tempat latihan kita biasanya," tampak sedikit terkejut saat tangan itu mengetuk dahinya, tampak kesal sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu nii-san!"

Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan menunggu Sasuke untuk menghilang dari hadapannya sebelum menoleh kearah salah satu sisi dari hutan yang ada di sekeliling lingkungan klan Uchiha. Melakukan Shunshin, dan dalam beberapa saat ia sudah berada di belakang seseorang.

"Siapa kau…"

"Benar-benar seseorang yang berbakat," Itachi bisa melihat orang itu menggunakan topeng berwarna orange berbentuk spiral. Matanya hanya tampak sebelah saja, dan mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, "kalau aku mengatakan siapa aku, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya."

"Coba saja…"

…

"Uchiha Madara," mengerutkan dahinya, ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia menghafalkan semua sejarah Uchiha dari a hingga z. dan tentu Uchiha Madara adalah salah satu tokoh dari klan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal.

"Untuk apa kau kemari…" mau percaya atau tidak, ia tahu kalau kedatangan pria itu kesana adalah bukan untuk alasan yang bagus.

"Menawarkan bantuan, menghancurkan klan Uchiha untuk misi dari Konoha." Tubuhnya menegang. Entah bagaimana orang itu bisa mengetahuinya, "kau memang pemuda yang berbakat, tetapi aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukan itu sendirian…"

"Darimana kau bisa tahu…"

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, kau menginginkan adikmu untuk menjadi kuat—menghancurkannya bisa membuatnya menjadi kuat," mengulurkan tangannya kearah Itachi, "aku akan membantumu."

* * *

Minato tampak berada di ruangannya, membaca semua hal mengenai akatsuki (yang sangat minim) dan semua tentang klan Uchiha. Sementara bunshinnya yang lain mencoba untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya, tentu saja ia akan mengutamakan kasus Itachi.

"Mungkin—"

"Yondaime-sama," suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan seorang ANBU dengan topeng gagak berada disana. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di balik topeng itu, membuatnya tenang dan meletakkan laporannya.

"Itachi-kun," ia tahu tidak seharusnya memanggil seorang ANBU dengan nama sebenarnya. Tetapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri, kalau Itachi benar-benar sudah ia anggap sebagai anak laki-lakinya sendiri. Kakak yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh Naruto, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, "sedikit lagi dan aku akan—"

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukan misi itu," mulut Minato yang tampak akan berbicara lagi segera terhenti. Kali ini tidak ada sama sekali keraguan dalam diri Itachi untuk menjalankan tugas ini.

"Tetapi kenapa—"

"Uchiha Madara," satu nama yang membuatnya tampak membulatkan matanya. Uchiha Madara, satu orang yang ia curigai sebagai orang bertopeng spiral orange yang mengendalikan Kyuubi malam itu, "aku curiga ia ada di dalam kelompok Akatsuki itu…"

"Apa?"

"Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya, pria dengan topeng orange berbentuk spiral itu. Ia adalah orang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi malam itu," Minato benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat itu. Semua itu adalah rahasia dengan tingkat SS. Hanya ia dan juga Sarutobi yang mengetahui kemungkinan itu.

…

"Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Mengangguk pasti, Minato tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sebelum menghela nafas sambil memijat dahinya sendiri.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Malam itu bulan purnama tampak menyinari seluruh sisi dari tempat itu. Hanya ada keheningan dari seluruh kegiatan yang terjadi di tempat klan Uchiha itu. Tanpa ada suara, dua orang itu tampak berada di atas atap dan juga tiang, mengawasi semua hal yang ada disana.

"Apakah kau sudah siap Itachi?" pria yang menyebut dirinya Madara itu tampak menoleh pada Itachi yang tampak mengeratkan _Hitai Ate_nya sebelum mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"Kapanpun…" dan yang terlihat saat itu adalah sosok Itachi dan juga Madara yang menghilang dari sana. Dan setelah itu hanya teriakan dari orang-orang yang terdengar memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

* * *

Darah tampak menjadi pemandangan yang memenuhi tempat itu. Itachi yang tampak bermandikan darah berjalan diantara tumpukan dari mayat yang ada disana. Berjalan menuju ke satu-satunya tempat yang belum tersentuh. Rumahnya—tempat korban terakhir yang akan ia bunuh malam itu.

Bunyi langkah seolah tidak terdengar, dan hanya ada angin malam yang berhembus kala itu. Namun, saat langkahnya sudah sampai di depan tempat itu, yang ia temukan adalah sosok Naruto yang merentangkan tangannya di depan pintu geser rumah itu.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?"

* * *

Sasuke berada di rumah Hokage saat itu karena Minato mengundangnya untuk makan malam saat itu. Ia berada di kamar sendirian saat menunggu Naruto yang pergi untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Merasa kalau Naruto cukup lama berada di luar, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Membuka pintu perlahan, dan akan berjalan sebelum terdengar teriakan dari Minato.

"Apa! Naruto pergi menuju kemana katamu?!" Sasuke segera bergerak dan melihat beberapa ANBU tampak berbicara dengan Minato saat itu. Tatapan Minato tampak sangat khawatir, membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Ia lolos dari pengawasan kami dan berlari menuju ke kediaman Uchiha…"

"Uchiha—" Minato tampak menyadari sesuatu, Naruto yang mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi, dan juga sikapnya yang aneh. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang. Tetapi lebih pada keselamatan anaknya.

Itachi tidak akan membunuh Naruto, tetapi jika orang itu, Uchiha Madara mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Itu akan benar-benar menjadi bencana besar.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tachi-nii melakukan lebih jauh lagi—" tampak tidak bergerak meskipun ia begitu ketakutan melihat mayat yang bergelimpangan ditempat itu, "aku tidak akan membiarkan Tachi-nii memilih untuk dibenci Sasuke-teme dan membunuh semua orang disini!"

…

"Naruto, aku harus melakukannya…"

"Kenapa! Masih ada cara lain bukan?! Masih ada cara lain untuk membuat Teme menjadi lebih kuat!" Naruto tampak menutup matanya erat, mencoba untuk terus menghalangi Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Itachi melakukannya. Tetapi, saat ia membuka mata—yang ia lihat adalah mata merah Itachi yang menatap langsung kearahnya.

Dan saat itu, kesadarannya semakin lama semakin pudar, hingga akhirnya kegelapan yang ada disekelilingnya, dan perkataan yang berbisik serta pelukan yang hangat.

"Aku bisa meminta sesuatu padamu bukan? Jagalah Sasuke untukku…"

* * *

Sasuke tampak berlari, ia melihat beberapa buah mayat yang berserakan bahkan dari gerbang depan menuju ke kediaman seluruh anggota klan. Ia benar-benar takut, bukan hanya takut pada ayah dan ibunya—tetapi pada nii-sannya dan juga pada sahabatnya yang berada disini.

"Nii-san, tou-san, kaa-san!" membuka pintu geser dengan segera, saat ia berada di depan ruangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di depannya, dalam keadaan bersimbang darah. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi Itachi tampak berada disana—membelakangi dengan sebuah pisau yang mengkilat di tangannya.

"N—nii-san?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!" saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak mendekat, sebuah shuriken menyerempet bahunya dan membuat Sasuke menyerengit.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke…" dan saat ia mencoba untuk melihat matanya, yang dilihat oleh Sasuke hanyalah bayangan dari ayah dan ibunya yang terbunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri. Semua bayangan itu benar-benar menakutkan, membuatnya terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"AAAAGH!" teriakan panjang saat mentalnya benar-benar terkena dampak dan ia terkapar begitu saja di atas lantai. Menoleh saat ia masih dalam keadaan sadar, melihat kakaknya masih berada disana.

"Kenapa—kau melakukan semua ini…?"

"Mereka hanyalah objek untuk mengetest kemampuanku…"

"Objek…? Itukah kenapa—kau membunuh semua orang?" mengeratkan giginya dan mencoba untuk bergerak meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Hal ini sangat penting untukku…"

…

"Apapun yang kau lakukan—semua itu tidak masuk akal!" berdiri dan segera berlari menerjang kakaknya untuk menyerangnya. Sebelum Itachi menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memukul perut Sasuke hingga ia terkapar.

Ia melihat mayat ayah dan ibunya yang tampak berada di depannya.

'_Aku takut, ia akan membunuhku—' _ia tidak bisa bergerak, namun matanya menoleh pada sosok Itachi yang bergerak dan menggendong seseorang disana. Sosok bocah berambut kuning yang menghilang dari rumahnya tadi.

Sahabatnya—Namikaze Naruto…

"Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk kubunuh Sasuke—" menatap kearah adiknya yang masih terkapar tidak bergerak sebelum berjalan melaluinya. Keluar dari tempat itu sambil membawa Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri karena Genjutsu miliknya.

Saat ia akan mencoba untuk bergerak, sebuah kunai tampak mengenai _Hitai Ate_nya hingga terlepas dari kepalanya, dan karena ia mencoba untuk menghindar—Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya. Menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan mata sharingan miliknya sendiri.

…

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya… atau—"

"Atau apa? Kau ingin membunuhku?" menoleh tajam kearah Sasuke yang bergerak mundur dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Kesadarannya benar-benar susah untuk dikumpulkan dan kakinya seolah tidak bisa menyupport tubuhnya, "kalau kau ingin melakukannya—membalas dendam pada semua yang kulakukan. Hiduplah, bencilah diriku hingga kau ingin membunuhku dengan cara apapun. Dan jadilah kuat…"

* * *

Minato yang pertama kali berada disana—tidak ada ANBU yang bersama dengannya, karena ia tahu kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Itachi saat ini. Melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan membuatnya meyerengit, membayangkan bagaimana beratnya Itachi melakukan semua ini.

'_Itachi, temukan Naruto sebelum orang itu…'_ baru saja akan mengecek keadaan disana ketika ia melihat bayangan seseorang disana. Itachi, yang membawa Naruto dan juga Sasuke di tangannya. Minato tampak benar-benar lega dan segera menghampirinya.

"Itachi!" ia mencoba untuk melihat pemuda itu, menemukan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Namun raut wajahnya tampak hampa dan juga kosong, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

Itachi mengambil sebuah kunai, menggoreskan lambang Konoha di _Hitai Ate_nya secara mendatar dan memasangnya kembali. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia menyerahkan kedua bocah itu pada sang Yondaime Hokage. Membungkuk dalam-dalam, ia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi dulu mulai sekarang.

Saat ia menjadi seorang Missing-Nin dari Konoha…

"Jagalah Sasuke untukku mulai sekarang—Minato-sama…"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Jadi, yang membuat Itachi menjalankan misi bukan hanya untuk membuat Sasuke kuat, tetapi juga menjadi mata-mata untuk menyelidiki siapa yang ada dibalik topeng orange itu. Yah, hampir lupa kalau ada adegan Itachi yang kerja sama sama Madara (Obito) buat ngehancurin klannya—dengan syarat kalau Madara ga boleh nyentuh Konoha sama sekali.

Maaf kalau chapter ini terlihat membosankan :D

Jika ada scene yang anda ingin saya buat, silahkan katakan di PM ^^

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**BellaYosintaL (PM) **(Makasih atas dukungan anda ^^ sebenarnya review bisa dua sampai lebih kalau chapter yang di review itu berbeda. Tetapi tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Dan terima kasih untuk perbaikan nama Jutsu menjadi Oiroke no Jutsu ;_; saya ga terlalu nyimak nama jutsu dengan baik… ehm, iya ya saya ga terlalu ngerti tanda strip itu ^^;a hanya seperti kebiasaan saya aja. Berasa membosankan karena humornya? O_o apakah harus saya kurangi?)

**Namikaze Resta **(Aha XD makasih, maaf lebih lambat sedikit daripada yang kemarin.)

**Aster-Bunny-Bee **(Ehm, kalau yang saya lihat di video lagunya Naruto yang… lupa episode berapa, Jiraiya itu dari kecil memang rambutnya putih =/ atau saya yang salah? Cuma salah satu pembangkit dia buat jadi lebih kuat XD kalau dilihat dari chapter pertama Naruto disini tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat menjadi Shinobi kan? Dan sejujurnya saya lebih suka review yang panjang kok :) )

**Swilder **(Yak, anda sukses menebaknya XD yep, Minato bakal ngerawat Sasuke!)

**AzuraCantlye **(-untuk ketiga kalinya- belum terfikirkan apakah Namikaze dan Uzumaki akan bertemu ^^;a)

**Aster-Bunny-Bee (chapter 3) **(Ganbatte :Db yep, semuanya sudah ada tapi bakal muncul perlahan-lahan dan kalau dia ngelihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ingatan itu XD seperti kunci yang membuka ingatan ^^ dan di dimensi Uzumaki akan tetap berjalan sampai MasaKishi menamatkan cerita sebenarnya :'|b)

**KyuubiNaru **(Salam kenal juga XD doakan saja semoga saya tidak mendiscon. Tetapi insya Allah ini akan berlanjut hingga tamat ^^)

**BellaYosintal (Non-PM) **(Ahaha baguslah kalau anda tidak bosan membacanya~ saya merasa senang kalau anda puas ^^)

**Naozumi Ariadust **(ini sudah dilanjut ^^)

**Hanazonorin44 **(Karena ini bukan lanjutan dari chapter selanjutnya, tetapi Side Story dengan setting 2 tahun sebelum chapter 3 ^^)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(sudah terlihat sedikit hint disini walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan ^^ karena ini sedang dalam plot serius. Apakah ini cepat? XD)

**LoneLove **(Sama-sama, senang kalau anda senang ^^)

**Nanao Yumi (Guest) **(Iya, sudah dilaksanain walaupun dihalangin sama Naru-chan u_u; dan sudah ada interakis Kurama-nii dan Naru-chan disini :')b)

(Yep, saat pembantaian Uchiha ^^)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Aku membencinya… bukan hanya karena membunuh semua klanku—tetapi ia hampir membuatmu tewas…"

.

"Aku akan merawatmu seperti aku merawat Naruto, karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk menjagamu…"

.

"Sikapnya benar-benar berubah, aku benar-benar takut ia akan berubah seperti dalam mimpi itu, Kurama-nii…"

.

"Tou-chan, bunga apa yang paling indah untuk dilihat?"

.

"Hm… Bunga yang berada diatas kepala seorang gadis…"


	6. Family & Home

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 5, Family & Home

* * *

Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tampak menyilaukan matanya. Setelah kegelapan yang entah kenapa terasa hangat, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya untuk menemukan dinding putih yang mengelilinginya.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, hanya saat ia mencoba untuk menghentikan Itachi dan setelah merah darah yang ia lihat, hanya kegelapan yang ia rasakan.

"Tou-chan…" mencoba untuk memanggil ayahnya, suaranya cukup serak dan juga pelan. Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan seorang Iryo-nin yang menghampirinya.

"Namikaze-kun, sudah bangun?" ia tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan dari Naruto.

"Dimana Tou-chan?"

"Tadi ia kemari, tetapi karena Hatake-san menariknya kembali ke ruangannya ia akan segera kembali kemari setelah menyuruh beberapa bunshinnya," tampak sedikit berfikir apakah kata-katanya tepat atau tidak, "yah, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu."

…

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Uchiha-kun, baru saja sadar dan berada di ruangan—" perawat itu melihat Naruto yang tampak mencoba untuk bangun. Menahannya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "—kau belum boleh bangun Namikaze-kun."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-teme…"

* * *

Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong kearah jendela yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya hanya menatap nanar pada jendela kamar yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke memang terkenal hampir selalu menunjukkan wajah datarnya selain saat didepan Minato, Naruto, terutama Itachi dan juga keluarganya. Tetapi, sekarang ini yang terlihat hanyalah kehampaan seolah tidak ada jiwa yang berada di dalamnya.

Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa kakaknya melakukan itu—ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat peristiwa yang mengerikan itu didepan matanya.

Kakaknya, seseorang yang paling ia sayangi dan paling ia hormati menghabisi kedua orang tuanya. Menghabisi seluruh orang yang berada dibawah nama Uchiha. Sekarang, ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk bisa dipercaya, bahkan tidak memiliki tempat yang bisa ia sebut sebagai rumah.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya sedikit tersadar walaupun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela itu. Ia tahu siapa itu—hanya ada dua orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik. Naruto dan juga sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Sasuke," Naruto yang tampak dibantu oleh perawat untuk berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu raut wajah sahabatnya itu tampak benar-benar berbeda daripada biasanya, "kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ingin sesuatu? Perawat mengatakan kalau kau belum makan sejak sadar tadi? Kau ingin aku meminta ANBU-san untuk membelikan ramen?"

Seberondong pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Naruto hanya dijawabnya dengan suasana hening. Naruto mengerti, Sasuke sangat shock melihat kakak laki-lakinya melakukan itu. Tatapannya tampak benar-benar sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Sasuke—"

"Apakah kau mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu? Membiarkanku hidup sementara ia membunuh semua orang yang berada di tempat itu?" senyuman sinis tampak terpasang di wajah Sasuke saat itu. Naruto mengetahuinya, tentu ia mengetahuinya dengan baik.

"Tentu saja karena—"

"Karena ia menganggapku terlalu lemah untuk dibunuh," Sasuke seolah tidak mau mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto. Matanya membulat tatkala mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Tidak, bukan karena itu, "ia meremehkanku…"

_Bukan, Itachi tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang lemah…_

"Ia akan menyesal dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya…"

_Ia tidak akan menyesal untuk melihatmu menjadi kuat, ia hanya ingin kau membencinya—dan menjadi kuat untuknya…_

Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar walaupun fikirannya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata itu. Yang bisa dilakukan sang Namikaze muda hanyalah diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat dan membunuhnya, dengan cara apapun…"

"Ka—kau memiliki," Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tampak menatap sang blonde yang menundukkan kepalanya, "kau memiliki tempat yang bisa kau sebut dengan rumah. Kau memiliki seseorang yang masih perduli padamu… lalu, untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?"

…

"Karena yang ia lakukan, bukan hanya membunuh ayah, ibu, dan semua orang di klanku—" nadanya datar dan juga tidak memiliki intonasi, "—tetapi ia juga hampir membunuh satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki…"

* * *

_"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menjadi kuat Kurama-nii?"_

_Naruto yang saat tertidur menghampiri Kyuubi untuk menghindar dari mimpi buruk tampak membaringkan tubuhnya pada bulu ekor yang berada di luar penjara itu. Mendengar alasan dari Sasuke, ia merasa senang karena Sasuke menganggapnya sahabat hingga sedekat itu._

_Tetapi dilain sisi, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena itu membuat Sasuke semakin membenci Itachi yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyesal dan mendengar kenyataan itu setelah Itachi dibunuh olehnya._

_"**Sebegitu inginnyakah kau membantu bocah Uchiha itu?**"_

_"Bukan hanya untuk Sasuke, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjadi kuat? Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan melepaskan jeruji ini untuk membebaskanmu dalam kurungan," jawabnya dengan nada bersemangat, "seperti saat aku melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa bersama denganmu!"_

_…_

_"**Heh, tidak ada yang menjadi kuat dengan mudah Gaki, kau harus berlatih keras,**" Kyuubi tampak terkekeh dan mendengus pelan mendengar bagaimana naifnya pemuda berusia 7 tahun itu, **"Kalau kau bisa melihat ingatan itu secara keseluruhan, kau akan tahu bagaimana dirimu di dunia yang lain itu berjuang keras.**"_

_"Kalau memang ia bisa melakukannya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya juga—" jawabnya dengan nada yakin, "karena bagaimanapun, ia adalah aku!"_

* * *

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Minato memutuskan untuk merawat Sasuke, membawanya ke rumahnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Itachi untuk menjaganya, dan walaupun ia tidak berjanji pada Itachi sekalipun, ia tetap akan menyediakan tempat yang bisa disebut oleh Sasuke sebagai 'rumah'.

"Sasuke, ayo aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu!" Naruto yang mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke tidak murung lagi segera menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar Naruto. Ya, walaupun rumah itu memiliki cukup banyak kamar kosong, tetapi untuk sementara—Minato menganggap bahwa menaruh Sasuke dan juga Naruto di satu kamar adalah ide yang tidak buruk.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun—setelah kalian membereskan semua barang-barang Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kalian turun tou-chan sudah membelikan ramen untuk kita!"

"Yeah, Ramen! Baiklah tou-chan!" Sasuke masih tampak hanya tersenyum datar dan mengangguk. Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menghela nafas. Ia hanya berharap apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi bisa disadari oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tinggal bersama dengan Minato dan juga Naruto. Tetapi sepertinya memang peristiwa itu membuatnya benar-benar shock. Beberapa kali di kelas akademi Sasuke tampak hanya melamun.

Teman-temannya mengucapkan rasa belas kasihan padanya, namun tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan saat Naruto yang mengajaknya pulang, selalu Sasuke menolak dan akan kembali sendiri saat larut malam.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Minato yang menugaskan bunshinnya untuk lembur sementara ia berada di rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama dengan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Tetapi, yang terjadi saat ia berada di depan rumah adalah Naruto yang membuka pintu dan menubruknya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"T—Tou-chan, Sasuke teme tidak ada dimana-mana!" Minato membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan itu, "ANBU-san yang menjaga teme mengatakan kalau ia kehilangan jejak karena terkena Genjutsu dari mata Sharingannya!"

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya Naruto. Cari Kakashi dan minta dia membantu mencari dimana Sasuke berada," Naruto hanya mengangguk. Semenjak masuk akademik, atau lebih tepatnya semenjak Naruto memulai pelajaran jutsunya setengah tahun sebelum masuk akademik, Minato mulai bisa melepaskannya sendirian.

Dengan segera mereka berpencar, Minato juga meminta para ANBU untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Walaupun ia tahu kalau tidak akan mudah mengingat Sasuke bisa menggunakan Sharingannya untuk membuat Genjutsu.

'_Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal yang gegabah…'_

* * *

"_Kau terlalu lemah untuk dibunuh, anggap saja ini adalah rasa belas kasihanku padamu…"_

Sasuke yang tampak berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap tampak menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya dengan tangannya. Tatapannya kosong hanya menatap pada lantai yang memiliki noda merah darah yang tampak terlihat mongering.

'_Ya benar—bahkan Minato-san ingin merawatku hanya karena kasihan padaku,' _mendengus pelan dan tersenyum pahit. Tatapannya masih kosong dan hanya membenamkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya itu.

Ia tidak perduli pada siapapun—mereka hanya kasihan padanya. Bahkan ia sangsi kalau akan ada orang yang mencarinya. Mereka akan menganggap kalau ia sama sekali tidak berguna lagi. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang dikasihani untuk hidup diantara para klan Uchiha yang tewas.

…

"Aku menemukanmu," suara itu tampak terdengar dari depannya. Kepalanya bergerak, dan menemukan sosok bocah berambut kuning yang saat itu menggunakan kaus berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan milik ibunya.

"Dobe…"

"Tou-chan, aku, dan juga Kakashi-nii benar-benar khawatir padamu, kenapa kau ada disini Teme!" tampak benar-benar lelah karena berlari keseluruh tempat di Konoha. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak sih kalau Sasuke ada di rumahnya.

"Kalian hanya kasihan karena semua keluargaku tewas, dan karena Itachi membunuh semuanya—" Itachi, ia tidak lagi memanggilnya nii-san. Sekali lagi Naruto tampak menegang, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "—aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk kuanggap menjadi 'keluarga'. Aku tidak memiliki tempat lagi yang bisa kukatakan sebagai 'rumah'."

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan Sasuke, kau memiliki—"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menghentikan perkataan dari Naruto begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin berharap kalau seseorang menganggapnya seperti keluarga, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya, "kalian hanya kasihan padaku! Kalian hanya kasihan karena pembunuh itu membiarkanku hidup karena aku terlalu lemah!"

"Tidak Teme! Tachi-nii—" Naruto akan mengatakannya saat sebuah tangan tampak menghalanginya. Menoleh untuk menemukan ayahnya yang tampak menatap pada Sasuke di depannya. Bahkan saat ini tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata onyxnya itu.

"Sasuke…" suara Minato benar-benar tampak tenang. Ia menunduk dan mencoba untuk berada sejajar dengan Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua telinganya. Memegang kedua tangannya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke, sang bocah hanya diam dan menoleh kearah Minato yang langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Maaf," menutup matanya, Minato benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak bisa mencegah apa yang terjadi, dan tidak bisa menahan Itachi untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, "aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu…"

…

"Kau salah mengatakan kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk kau sebut rumah. Kau salah saat mengatakan kau tidak memiliki seseorang untuk kau sebut keluarga," mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut sambil tersenyum, "kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Sampai kapanpun, kediaman Namikaze juga tempat yang bisa kau sebut sebagai rumah."

"Kalian, melakukan itu hanya karena…"

"Karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga, aku akan merawatmu—tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian," Minato tampak tidak sama sekali menghilangkan senyuman itu. Sasuke tampak mengalihkan pandangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak boleh menangis—ia tidak akan menangis setelah kejadian malam itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, saat ia merasakan dingin dan hampa—menginginkan kehangatan yang ia kira tidak ia dapatkan lagi, saat ini—didepannya.

Pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengannya, memberikannya kehangatan yang sama dengan 'keluarga'. Memberikannya tempat penuh kehangatan yang ia sebut sebagai 'rumah'. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya begitu saja keluar, mengingkari hatinya yang mengatakan untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa…?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah sahabatku dan rival pertamaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian teme!" Naruto tampak tersenyum dan menatap sahabatnya itu yang masih menangis di pelukan ayahnya, "kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi!"

_Sampai waktunya nanti, kau mengetahui semua yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Itachi…_

_Semuanya, yang ia lakukan hanya untukmu…_

* * *

"Tou-chan, apakah kau sudah siap?!"

Suara Naruto tampak menggelegar dari kamarnya, bahkan membangunkan Sasuke yang memilih untuk tetap berada di kamar Naruto. Minato tidak keberatan, dan tentu saja Naruto lebih senang karena itu.

Oh ngomong-ngomong, ya—Naruto bangun lebih pagi walaupun itu sama sekali tidak biasa. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara apapun saat melihat Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya itu.

"Oh, Teme—kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mengenakan jaketnya, "tou-chan!"

"Ya, aku sedang bersiap Naruto!"

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi? Ini hari libur bukan—" Sasuke tampak menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dari sahabatnya yang biasa menjadi tukang tidur. Selama satu bulan berada di kediaman Namikaze, bahkan Sasuke yang paling awal bangun daripada Minato dan juga Naruto.

Yeah, like father like son…

"Oh, hari ini hari spesial!" melihat tanggalan lalu melingkarinya tepat pada tanggal yang diberikan tanda hati disana.

Sepuluh Juli.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ibuku."

* * *

"Sebelum pergi ke tempat kaa-chan, lebih baik membeli bunga saja dulu—" Naruto tampak berjalan bersama dengan ayahnya. Beberapa warga tampak tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan juga Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ide yang bagus, kita akan ke toko bunga milik Inoichi saja," jawab Minato sambil membalas salam dari seorang warga. Beberapa gadis tampak menatap pemandangan yang indah—sang Hokage yang bersama dengan anaknya, dengan tatapan kagum dan wajah yang memerah.

"Ehm—Minato-san," suara itu tampak berasal dari sekitar Naruto dan juga Minato. Sasuke yang tampaknya ditarik oleh Minato dan juga Naruto untuk ikut sebenarnya merasa tidak enak dengan acara keluarga seperti ini.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak apa ikut dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin memperkenalkan kaa-chan pada sahabat dan juga rivalku!" jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke tampak menghela nafas. Naruto terlalu santai untuk menyadari kalau acara ini adalah acara pribadi mereka bertiga.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun," menepuk kepala Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah, "bukankah kau juga salah satu bagian dari keluarga?"

Tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan juga rasa sedikit senangnya karena dianggap keluarga hingga sedekat ini.

"Hei, Hei tou-chan! Menurut tou-chan, bunga apa yang paling indah untuk diberikan pada kaa-chan?" Naruto tampaknya memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Dan Minato tampak terdiam sejenak berfikir tentang jawaban itu.

Namun yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah bayangan perempuan berambut merah panjang yang memiliki beberapa bunga menghiasi rambut panjangnya itu.

"Bunga… yang berada diatas kepala seorang gadis, yang istimewa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Perkataannya yang tampak tulus dan juga lembut itu membuat beberapa Kunoichi benar-benar terpesona dengan charm dari sang Hokage termuda itu.

Sasuke hanya _sweatdrop _menyadarinya.

"Hm…"

* * *

Hanya butuh beberapa menit dari rumah mereka untuk tiba di toko bunga yang dikelola oleh keluarga Ino itu. Saat masuk, disana tampak Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan Hinata dan juga Sakura.

"Yo, Ino, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun—Yondaime-sama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menyambut tamu langganan mereka setiap tanggal sepuluh Juli. Biasanya Minato sudah mempersiapkan bunga sebelum mereka sampai di makam Kushina, tetapi untuk tahun ini Minato mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memilih bunga untuk ibunya.

"N—Naruto-kun… Yondaime-san…" Hinata tampak membungkuk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Bunga apa yang ingin kau pilih untuk Kushina-sama?" Ino tampak menatap Minato yang membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sungguh, bahkan bagi anak-anak seperti mereka, senyumannya seolah seorang pangeran yang memiliki kuda putih.

"Aku membiarkan Naruto untuk memilihnya…"

Naruto sendiri tampak mencoba untuk memilih-milih bunga yang ada disana. Tampak bingung, sementara Sasuke menyender pada counter untuk 'diserang' oleh Ino dan juga Sakura. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menghampirinya.

"N—Naruto-kun…?"

"Kau mau membantuku bukan Hinata-chan?" Hinata tampak mengangguk cepat dan Naruto memegang tangan Hinata untuk membawanya berkeliling toko. Entah kenapa peristiwa itu tampaknya menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

Menunggu apa yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze cilik itu.

"Hm, kalau begitu yang ini saja…" mengambil sebuah bunga berwarna pink yang menarik perhatiannya. Mengambilnya beberapa tangkai dan menghadap pada Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sebelum anak sang Hokage itu tampak menyelipkan bunga itu diantara telinga Hinata dan mencoba untuk menata rambut pendek milik gadis itu.

"Tou-chan benar, ternyata bunga yang paling indah adalah bunga yang ada diatas kepala perempuan yang istimewa!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Hening.

…

Wajah Hinata tampak memerah padam, bahkan terlihat seolah meledak dengan asap yang mengepul diatasnya. Sebelum tiba-tiba tubuh itu limbung dan pingsan begitu saja—yang segera ditangkap oleh Minato yang sudah mengira itu akan terjadi.

"I—itu terlalu manis," Ino dan juga Sakura tampak benar-benar terkejut dan wajah mereka ikut memerah melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dan Minato hanya tertawa melihat anaknya.

"Bu—bukankah memang begitu? Hinata-chan adalah sahabat pertamaku, dia istimewa!" Naruto yang panik karena gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu pingsan tampak bingung dan menatap ayahnya yang segera menepuk kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau tou-chan tidak menjelaskannya dengan jelas…" Minato melihat bunga itu dan tersenyum lembut sebelum menoleh pada Ino, "aku ingin bunga ini…"

Ino melihat bunga yang dituju dan mengetahui, kalau sang Hokage mengerti arti dari bahasa bunga itu. Mengangguk dan segera mengambil beberapa batang untuk dijadikan buket bunga.

"Yamanaka," Ino segera menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan juga tampak mata berbentuk hati, ia tampak menunggu Sasuke berbicara, "aku, ingin meminta mawar—berwarna pink…"

…

"Eh?!" Ino tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ino yang bingung tampak hanya mengangguk dan memberikan setangkai mawar berwarna merah muda pada Sasuke walaupun ia tidak tahu untuk apa.

* * *

Hanya butuh beberapa saat sebelum buket itu jadi.

"Terima kasih Ino! Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!"

Ino hanya melambai dengan sedikit lirikan kearah Sasuke. Menghela nafas saat keluarga Namikaze dan Sasuke pergi dari tokonya. Senyumannya sedikit memudar kala itu, dan kedua orang Kunoichi lainnya tampak mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa Ino-pig?"

"Bunga yang dipilih oleh Naruto-kun dan juga Yondaime-sama," menyenderkan kepalanya di sebelah tangan dan menghela nafas, "Kamelia berwarna pink yang berarti—aku merindukanmu…"

…

"Mungkin Naruto tidak sadar mengambilnya, tetapi Yondaime-sama tahu arti dari bunga itu."

* * *

"Yang benar saja dobe, kau benar-benar terlalu—entah bodoh atau polos," jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Minato tampak benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan itu pada Hinata dan hanya tertawa karena itu.

"Apa katamu Teme!"

"Naruto, sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu," jawab Minato yang tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk anaknya itu. Benar-benar, apakah tidak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus daripada 'Teme' dan juga 'Dobe', "kau juga Sasuke-kun."

"Maaf Minato-san…"

"Nah, kita sudah sampai—" Minato melihat kearah sebuah bukit yang berada di dekat monument batu itu. Sebuah makam yang tampak seolah dibuat istimewa disana, berada di depan pemandangan desa Konoha itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa tempat yang sangat terlihat itu tidak pernah ia sadari walaupun sering berada disini.

"Kaa-chan, selamat ulang tahun!" berlari dan duduk di depan makam ibunya itu, Minato tampak menghampiri dan juga meletakkan bunga didepan batu nisan itu. Melihat ukiran nama yang ada di depannya, tampak Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman lebarnya saat itu, "hehehe, tahun ini tou-chan membiarkanku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu pertama kali!"

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana anaknya tampak benar-benar terlihat sangat dekat dengan ibunya, walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

"Ini adalah salah satu temanku dan juga rivalku!" merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke dan menariknya ke depan makam Kushina, "namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke!"

"H—hei Dobe!"

"Tahun ini benar-benar tahun yang tidak terduga, banyak hal-hal yang terjadi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum melihat makam ibunya. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak berbicara banyak hal tentang apa yang terjadi tahun itu. Termasuk saat pembantaian Uchiha.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Tachi-nii benar-benar akan melakukannya—" suaranya tampak pelan dan ingin Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, "kaa-chan, tolong jaga Tachi-nii dimanapun ia berada! Ia adalah orang yang baik dan aku sangat menyayanginya!"

Hanya angin yang berhembus yang menjawabnya. Tersenyum lebar sekali lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini, tetapi—aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Dan aku sangat ingin melihat rambut merah indahmu secara langsung, 'ttebayo!" mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya dan tampak bersemangat.

…

"Baiklah, saatnya Tou-chan yang berbicara denganmu! Aku menyayangimu kaa-chan!" berbalik dan akan meninggalkan makam itu saat merasakan sebuah angin berhembus begitu saja menerpa wajahnya. Merasakan sesuatu seolah memeluk dan mengecup dahinya saat itu.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu—Naruto…'_

"_Kau tahu, aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa didengar oleh dua orang yang memuji rambut merahku. Apakah kau mau mendengar?"_

"_Apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

Tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ibunya yang memeluknya tadi, dan bayangan itu muncul kali ini bersama dengan kenangan tentang perempuan berambut merah.

"Terima kasih, kaa-chan!"

* * *

"Satu tahun lagi sudah berlalu eh?" tersenyum, kali ini Minato yang berada di depan makam Kushina sendirian. Memang mereka memiliki waktu masing-masing untuk berbincang dengan satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Tahun ini Naruto akan berusia 7 tahun, dan itu artinya sudah 7 tahun juga aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum lagi," Minato duduk dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Tersenyum kearah makam itu dan menghela nafas, "aku menyayangimu kau tahu? Dan aku sangat merindukanmu—"

Hening sejenak, tidak ada kata yang meluncur selama beberapa saat.

"Kau terlalu banyak memberikan semua hal yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku," tertawa pahit sambil matanya tidak terlepas dari batu nisan itu, "menjadi Hokage, menjadi seorang suami, dan menjadi seorang ayah—membiarkanku hidup untuk menjaga Naruto sampai kau mengorbankan nyawamu…"

…

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu, tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan—" tertawa datar dan berdiri dari tempatnya berada, "—aku akan menjaga Naruto. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, aku ingin kau menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktumu bersama dengan Naruto…"

Membungkuk lagi, dan kali ini mengecup batu nisan yang ada di depannya saat itu.

"Aku akan kembali setiap tahun, bahkan setiap saat ketika aku membutuhkanmu…"

* * *

Sore tampak menjelang, sebenarnya Minato dan juga Naruto sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Saat langit terlihat berwarna orange, tampak bayangan seseorang berjalan dan mendekati makam itu. Sosok sang Uchiha muda itu tampak berhenti di depan makam Uzumaki Kushina.

…

"Ketika melihat namamu, aku merasa pernah mendengarnya bukan sebagai istri dari Yondaime Hokage," tampak menatap kearah makam Kushina dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya berdiri membatu, "sekarang aku ingat, kaa-chan pernah mengatakan kalau ia memiliki sahabat baik saat masih di akademi. Mikoto Uchiha, kalau anda mengingatnya…"

Tentu, ia pernah diceritakan oleh ibunya tentang gadis berambut merah seperti tomat yang menjadi sahabat baiknya saat berada di tingkat gennin.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu—" meletakkan setangkai mawar pink yang ia dapatkan dari toko milik keluarga Yamanaka, meletakkannya disamping buket bunga milik Minato, "—terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu dengan anda secara langsung. Kaa-san mengatakan kalau anda pernah melihatku saat bayi, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat anda…"

…

"Mendengar Minato-san mengatakan Naruto mirip dengan anda, sepertinya aku benar-benar bisa membayangkan bagaimana sifat anda," tersenyum tipis dan pada akhirnya ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, "kumohon, jagalah kaa-san disana."

* * *

5 tahun kemudian

* * *

"Ayolah tou-chan, kau bisa mengusahakannya bukan?" pemuda berambut kuning dengan pakaian berwarna orange itu tampak berada di ruangan Hokage. Mencoba untuk membujuk sang Yondaime Hokage untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Namikaze Naruto, berusia 13 tahun—sebentar lagi akan menjalankan ujian Gennin.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, nilaimu dan juga Sasuke benar-benar hampir sama. Dan aku tidak bisa memasukkan dua orang dengan nilai tertinggi kedalam satu kelompok gennin," jawab Minato yang tampak membaca sebuah laporan di tangannya.

"Tetapi team workku dan juga Sasuke benar-benar sudah bagus! Kalau kami berada di kelompok yang berbeda bukankah sayang—" tampak menghela nafas dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja ayahnya. Minato tampak tidak memperhatikan sejenak saat melihat sebuah laporan di tangannya.

"Tou-chaaan!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke-kun?" Naruto mengangguk cepat, "kalau begitu bantu tou-chanmu ini, ada satu misi khusus yang harus kau kerjakan untuk bisa berada satu kelompok dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Apa?"

"Gagallah sementara dalam ujian Gennin tahun ini."

* * *

Iruka tampak beberapa kali mencoba untuk melihat ke depannya. Ia seolah merasa kalau matanya benar-benar tertipu oleh Genjutsu ataupun tipuan dari Naruto yang lainnya. Mengucek matanya sejenak, sebelum melihat lagi kearah depan.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar tidak sedang bergurau bukan?"

"Ehm, tidak—" Naruto tampak berada di depan instruktur dengan dua buah bunshin yang tampak pucat berwarna putih yang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri sama sekali. Ia tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kelemahan dalam bunshin. Tetapi biasanya ia akan mencoba untuk membuat bunshin sebanyak mungkin dan membuatnya terlihat layak.

"Kenapa kau hanya memunculkan dua bunshin?"

"Entahlah, saat aku mencobanya hanya bisa memunculkan dua bunshin ini, padahal aku sudah berusaha!" Naruto tampak menatap Iruka yang tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, itu membuatmu—"

* * *

"Hei Naruto!"

Suara yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke berada disana. Mereka menggunakan Hitai Ate mereka masing-masing. Naruto tampak memasang wajah murung dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hei, pada akhirnya kita semua menjadi Gennin bukan?" Ino menoleh pada semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?" Sakura yang kali ini meresponnya sambil menatap yang lainnya.

"Merepotkan…"

"MAKAN!"

Oke, dua terakhir tidak perlu disebutkan siapa, para pembaca bisa menebaknya.

"Oi do—Naruto, dimana Hitai Atemu?" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tidak menggunakan ikat kepalanya, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Sebenarnya, aku gagal dalam ujian…" jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

…

"APA!"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Bonus super fast update ^^

Mungkin ini akan terjadi dalam beberapa chapter setelah ini, karena saya punya urusan yang bisa datang mendadak dan tidak bisa diperhitungkan. Dan kalau tugas itu sudah muncul, saya akan cukup lama hiatus, minimal 1 sampe 2 minggu.

Jadi, untuk mengganti itu—tentu saja saya akan melakukan super fast update sebisa saya ^^

BTW, sifat Sasuke disini memang sedikit tidak emo karena adanya peran dari Minato yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'godfather'nya sekarang. Dan ada lagi satu scene NaruHina yang saya tambahkan di chapter ini XD

Oh, dan untuk cliff hanger chapter ini—Naruto gagal ujian? Karena disuruh oleh ayahnya?! Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Minato?

Silahkan cari jawabannya dengan melihat petunjuk di preview next chapter XD

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Namikae Resta **(Kembali Update ^^; ah, kalau terlalu cepat diupdate bilang aja, nanti saya pelankan :) )

**Aster-bunny-bee **(#sebenarnyasayajugafujoshi XD yah, sedikit-sedikit nyerempet walaupun ini lebih ke friendship ga papa lah XD #heh Yep, Kurama udah anggap Naruto jadi anak dia karena lihat gimana Naruto Uzumaki sifatnya ke dia ' 'b duh makasih ya XD kalau updatenya kecepetan saya bisa mengurangi kecepatan kok XD)

**Aoirhue Kazune **(waaah, maaf—karena ini sesuai polling chapter satu udah diputusin kalau ini straight dan NaruHina ._.)

**AN Narra **(saya juga ga rela kok :( tapi demi kelangsungan story line, saya terpaksa melakukan ini XD naah untuk pertanyaan Sasuke keluar Konoha atau tidak, tentu tidak bisa saya jawab dulu :3 dan kapan Naruto akan bertemu, belum dapet waktunya :/)

(hehehe, makasih XD dan Naruto sudah dalam masa Gennin walaupun pas akhir chapter :3)

**FoX **(Mungkin bisa dibilang karena rasa ingin melindungi sahabatnya yang bikin Sharingan Sasuke aktif ^^a dan mungkin ada walaupun lebih pada Family dan Friendship :) dan walaupun saya adah seorang Fujo, tapi saya bikin cerita ini menjadi cerita Straight dengan pairing NaruHina.)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(NaruHinanya muncul lagi, apa yang ini lebih banyak? ^^ karena romance bukan inti genrenya, saya jadi ga terlalu menonjolkan romancenya :) )

**Guest **(makasih ^^)

**Vionner97 **(waaa :O makasih sudah review ^^ yep, Sasuke masih satu koma untuk sharingannya ^^ dan Kurama karena ingatan dunia parallel yang buat dia akrab sama Naruto ^^ dan saya benar-benar lebih suka kalau anda reply yang panjang dan juga menunjukkan anda menyukai ffic ini :) sekali lagi terima kasih ^^)

**Hanazonorin444 **(Sebenarnya… tidak :) Naruto disini bisa dibilang –sangat- polos karena 'didikan' dari ayahnya. Dia cuma menganggap Sakura sebagai teman ^^ Sasuke maaf kalau perubahannya jadi aneh ._. Dan kabar Neji ayahnya masih hidup ^^ walaupun kutukan klannya masih berjalan. Tetapi ibu Hinata tetap meninggal karena melahirkan adik Hinata :( )

**Nanao yumi **(maaf ya ^^; tapi karena nanti ada sedikit story line tambahan yang membutuhkan Itachi-sang penghianatan-di dalamnya :) yep, Sasuke bakal tinggal sama Minato + Naruto ^^ perubahan akan terjadi pada Sasuke karena adanya peran dari Minato yang menggantikan orang tuanya. Yah, walaupun masih ada aura Emo karena kakaknya. Maaf kalau perubahannya benar-benar aneh ._. dia bakal lebih banyak latihan sama Kyuubi pas dia sudah jadi Gennin ^^)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"A—aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya tou-chan!"

.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Naruto—aku percaya itu…"

.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin bisa mengalahkanku, bocah setan!"

.

"Butuhkah alasan? Karena tou-chan percaya padaku!"

.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke…"

.

"Biasanya yang terlambat seperti ini…"

.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat!"

.

"KAKASHI-NII!"

"Kakashi-sensei untukmu mulai sekarang…"

.

"Kau sengaja menempatkanku pada tim 7 dengan anggota Naruto bukan, sensei?"


	7. First Mission

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 6, First Mission

* * *

"Tunggu, Tou-chan—kalau aku gagal dalam ujian ini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Sasuke?!" tampak terkejut saat mendengarkan perkataan dari ayahnya. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, karena bagaimanapun ayahnya sendiri percaya kalau ia akan lulus dengan mudahnya tanpa harus menggunakan bantuannya.

"Dengarkan dulu Naruto, aku punya misi yang tidak bisa dilakukan baik oleh Gennin, Chuunin, atau bahkan Jounnin. Ini adalah misi special," jawab Minato yang pada akhirnya bisa membuat Naruto tenang dan menatap ayahnya bingung, "aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu untuk ini."

"Misi apa tou-chan?"

"Beberapa bulan ini sepertinya terjadi pencurian di ruangan penyimpanan gulungan jutsu. Beberapa jutsu tingkat A dan juga S tampaknya menghilang begitu saja," Minato melihat dan membaca misi yang ada di tangannya, "kami sudah mencurigai seseorang. Tetapi kami tidak memiliki bukti. Bukti paling kuat adalah tahun lalu, seorang siswa yang kedapatan mencuri sebuah gulungan mengatakan kalau orang itu menyuruhnya mengambil gulungan itu untuk lulus dari test ujian Gennin."

'_Aku jadi bingung, kenapa pengamanannya bisa dijebol begitu saja oleh anak akademi…'_

"Jadi maksud tou-chan, aku berpura-pura untuk tidak bisa agar gagal dalam ujian ini?" Minato mengangguk mendengarnya, "kalau aku gagal bagaimana?"

…

"Naru-chanku bisa mengulang test tahun depan bukan?" jawab Minato dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah dengan sebulir keringat di dahinya. Naruto yang mendengarnya benar-benar tampak memucat, "tetapi kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya…"

"A—aku tidak mungkin bisa menjamin kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya tou-chan! Aku tidak ingin mengulang satu tahun lagi!" Naruto tampak panik, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti ini, "lagipula aku adalah seorang murid akademi. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya kalau—"

Minato tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Naruto, tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Naruto—tou-chan hanya percaya padamu…"

"_Yondaime, katakan padaku… apa yang harus kulakukan…" kala itu pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di depannya._

…

"_Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya."_

"_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh petapa genit dan juga Yondaime Hokage!? Jangan membebankan semua masalah padaku seenaknya! Jika kau belum menyadarinya, aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku bahkan bukan ninja yang hebat! Dan juga—" perkataannya tampak berhenti saat tangan itu menepuk kepalanya pelan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti… Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya…"_

Melihat bayangan itu membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh pada ayahnya yang tampak masih tersenyum walaupun bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"T—Tou-chan benar-benar percaya padaku?" kali ini, entah kenapa bayangan itu dan sosok ayahnya tampak bertabrakan. Menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama seperti pada bayangan yang ia lihat itu.

"Bagaimanapun orang tua akan percaya anaknya bisa melakukan semuanya—apapun keadaannya," masih terdiam sebelum Naruto tersenyum dan pada akhirnya melebarkan senyumannya saat mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Serahkan padaku Tou-chan!"

* * *

"Aku baru sadar, bagaimana kalau sampai orang yang disebutkan tou-chan tidak mendatangiku—" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan mencoba untuk berjalan menelusuri akademi untuk melihat-lihat.

"Hei Naruto!"

Suara itu tampak membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan guru akademi yang paling dekat dengannya—Iruka, sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tampak sedikit gugup sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Ehm, maaf karena aku tidak meluluskanmu Naruto—" semua guru di akademik sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan Iruka karena Naruto adalah anak dari seorang Yondaime. Naruto tidak suka itu, ia tidak suka saat seseorang memandangnya sebagai anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Dan yang menganggapnya adalah Namikaze Naruto hanyalah Iruka Umino, wali kelasnya.

"Naah tidak apa-apa Iruka-sensei, lagipula nilaiku memang tidak cukup bagus—tou-chan pasti juga akan memakluminya."

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir ramen?" Iruka tampak tersenyum. Naruto benar-benar menyukai senyuman yang mirip dengan kehangatan senyuman ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku ikut 'ttebayo!"

* * *

"Berusahalah tahun depan Naruto, sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau tidak lulus," jawabnya saat mereka berada di Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto sendiri tampak tenang dan menikmati ramennya. Kalau ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage percaya ia akan bisa melakukannya—tentu saja ia akan percaya juga.

"Naah Iruka-sensei, tidak perlu cemas seperti itu," berbisik kearah telinga Iruka, "sebenarnya, tou-chan tidak suka dengan perlakuan semua guru yang menganak bawangkanku di akademik. Dan aku selalu berkata kalau kau adalah guru favoritku. Jadi, tou-chan tidak akan marah—"

Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah Iruka yang memerah karena perkataan dari Naruto. Tetapi memang itulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto pada ayahnya. Iruka seperti ayah kedua untuknya, walaupun ayahnya sering berkata bahwa title 'ayah kedua' sudah diambil oleh Jiraiya.

"Oh Naruto, sebaiknya—kau berhati-hati dengan Mizuki…"

"Hm? Kenapa sensei?" Naruto menoleh dengan ramen yang masih ada di tangannya, "Mizuki-sensei terlihat cukup baik."

"Aku tahu, karena aku sudah lama berteman dengannya—tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ia berubah sedikit," Iruka tampak tidak menatap Naruto dan masih menikmati ramen yang ada di depannya, "yah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja sih…"

"Uhm sensei, kudengar tahun lalu ada murid yang tidak lulus ujian Genin dan mencuri gulungan jutsu—" menoleh pada Iruka yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "—apakah ia juga bertemu dengan Mizuki-sensei?"

…

"Begitulah…"

* * *

Naruto tampak berjalan sendirian dari Ichiraku untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Tentu di perjalanan ia berfikir keras tentang kemungkinan bahwa Mizuki lah yang melakukan semua itu. Lagipula ayahnya tidak mengatakan siapa yang dicurigai oleh ayahnya dan semua orang, karena takut Naruto akan ketahuan sedang menjalankan misi.

'_Nee Kurama-nii, apakah Uzumaki Naruto pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?'_

'_**Hm, apa yang kukatakan tentang "tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ingatan bocah itu sebelum kau menemukannya sendiri"?'**_ suara Kyuubi terdengar, karena memang semakin tinggi chakra yang ia miliki, Naruto bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi.

"Hei, bo—Namikaze-kun!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Mizuki yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya dan berjalan mendekat, "maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membantumu membela diri agar Iruka meluluskanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa sensei! Lagipula tou-chan akan mengerti—"

"Tentu, karena sebenarnya untukmu ada test tambahan yang harus kau lakukan untuk lulus dari ujian Gennin," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Mizuki yang entah kenapa senyumannya berubah menjadi dingin, "ambillah gulungan jutsu di gudang penyimpanan—pelajari dan tunjukkan jutsu itu pada Iruka…"

"_Naruto, darimana kau dapatkan gulungan itu?"_

"_Ah, Mizuki-sensei memberitahukanku, mengatakan kalau aku mempelajari dan menunjukkannya padamu aku akan lulus!"_

_._

"_Jangan berikan padanya Naruto, Mizuki hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu!"_

_._

"_Dua belas tahun yang lalu kau tahu kalau Kyuubi disegel pada seseorang bukan? Semenjak saat itu, ada peraturan special yang dibuat di desa ini. Tetapi peraturan itu tidak boleh diketahui olehmu."_

_._

"_Peraturan?"_

"_Peraturan untuk tidak memberitahukanmu, kenyataan kalau kau adalah rubah ekor Sembilan itu…"_

_._

"_Monster yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tua Iruka-senseimu!"_

_._

_Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah Iruka yang tampak melindunginya dari sebuah shuriken besar yang sekarang mengenai punggungnya._

"_Kenapa…?"_

_._

"_Kau pasti juga merasakan rasa sakit itu lebih banyak… maaf kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Tidak seharusnya kau merasakan hal seperti ini…"_

_._

"_Kyuubi memang akan melakukan itu—tetapi Naruto tidak. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai rubah ekor Sembilan yang membunuh keluargaku. Ia adalah murid terbaikku, Uzumaki Naruto."_

"Namikaze-kun?" suara Mizaki tampak membuyarkan lamunannya. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya, pantas saja Kurama tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Apapun yang terjadi, kalau sampai Kurama menjawabnya, mungkin saat ini penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

Karena saat ini ia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang ini…

Mendongak dan tampak tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa saat ini sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Mizuki-sensei—gulungan apa yang kau ingin aku ambilkan?"

* * *

"_**Kau mengerti kalau kau sampai hilang kontrol akan membahayakanmu bukan?" **__Naruto tampak berada di depan penjara milik Kyuubi. Setelah mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya, ia memutuskan untuk melatihnya di depan Kyuubi. Bukan hal yang mudah, karena pengendalian chakranya cukup buruk, __**"chakramu terlalu kecil…"**_

_Kyuubi mengarahkan kapasitas chakra yang harus dibuat. Namun, sepertinya Naruto susah untuk mempertahankan chakra itu, sehingga tidak sedikit hasil yang ia dapatkan adalah kegagalan. Duduk dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, ia benar-benar lelah._

"_Aku mengerti, kapasitas chakraku belum cukup untuk memakai chakramu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama-nii—" menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan chakra untuk membuat segel tangan._

"_Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang mengorbankan diri seperti kaa-chan dan juga Tachi-nii," menutup matanya dan membentuk segel tangan sekali lagi._

"_**Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantumu—"**__ Kyuubi tampak menatap Naruto dengan seringai lebarnya. _

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

* * *

Berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, pemuda itu tampak membawa gulungan yang diinginkan oleh Mizuki. Ia tahu kalau ia melakukan ini, ini artinya semua orang mencarinya sekarang.

Misi itu hanya diketahui olehnya, ayahnya, dan juga Sandaime.

"Aku menemukanmu, Naruto—" menoleh saat menemukan Iruka yang tampak nafasnya terengah karena mencari keberadaannya. Sama seperti ingatannya, tetapi apakah ia akan berfikir yang sama? Karena saat ini ia memiliki ayah—dan tidak sendirian, "—apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ehm, sedang mempelajari jutsu baru?" tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Mizuki-sensei mengatakan kalau aku menunjukkan jutsu ini, aku akan lulus dalam ujian itu!"

'_Sebenarnya kalau aku bisa memancing Mizuki-sensei, aku akan lulus ujian ini.'_

"Menunjukkan jutsu?" Iruka tampak bingung sebelum ia merasakan seseorang berada disana dan beberapa kunai tampak meluncur kearah mereka. Dengan segera ia mendorong Naruto menjauh dari jalur itu, "awas!"

"Bagus Iruka, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menemukannya secepat ini—" tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Iruka yang terkena serangan kunai milik Mizuki tampak menatap sang pelaku yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mizuki, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"M—Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei?" tampak berpura-pura bingung dan ketakutan, meskipun ia mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Iruka. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Naruto, apapun yang terjadi—jangan menyerahkan gulungan itu!"

"K—kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—" Naruto menatap Iruka yang tampak mencoba untuk bergerak walaupun dengan luka seperti itu.

"Ia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu! Kalau sampai gulungan itu ia dapatkan, akan sangat berbahaya!" ia tahu, dan ia tidak akan menyerahkannya apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi bagaimana caranya ia mengalahkan Mizuki—bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Chuunin.

"Heh, akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu Naruto," Iruka yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mizuki tampak terkejut.

* * *

"Minato, aku menemukan mereka!"

Sandaime yang tampak berada di ruangannya bersama dengan Minato menatap kearah batu Kristal sang mantan Hokage itu. Melihat bagaimana Naruto tampak hanya diam dengan Mizuki yang tersenyum licik kearahnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan," Minato tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera memberikan tanda untuk beberapa ANBU datang, dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius, "segera kejar Naruto dan juga Iruka serta Mizuki. Jangan biarkan Mizuki mendapatkan gulungan itu…"

"Baiklah Hokage-sama!"

"Kau tidak mengikuti mereka Minato?" Sandaime tampak menatap sang penerus yang sebenarnya terlihat cemas.

"Aku ingin mengawasi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh orang itu, aku memiliki pemikiran tentang apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya—tetapi…"

* * *

"Mizuki, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu!"

"Me—mengatakan hal apa?"

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu, kau tahu kalau Kyuubi menyerang desa bukan, dan Yondaime Hokage ayahmu mencoba untuk mengalahkannya—" tentu saja ia tahu, dan Kyuubi mengatakan kalau pada akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menguncinya di dalam diri Naruto. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibunya melakukan itu, "—setelah kejadian itu, Yondaime dan juga Sandaime Hokage membuat sebuah peraturan yang hanya tidak diketahui olehmu."

"Hentikan Mizuki!"

"Peraturan untuk tidak mengatakan kalau kau adalah Kyuubi yang menyerang desa saat itu," Naruto tampak menatap tajam kearah Mizuki. Ia mendapatkan satu lagi alasan untuk ayahnya menghukum si brengsek ini. Percobaan mencuri gulungan jutsu, dan juga melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya dan juga Sandaime.

"Aku…"

"Naruto, jangan dengarkan dia!" Iruka melihat Naruto yang hanya bergumam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto sendiri tampak terdiam, bukan karena kaget tetapi karena mencari waktu untuk menghabisi orang itu.

"Kyuubi yang menyerang desa, membunuh semua orang—termasuk orang tua Irukamu ini!" Iruka tampak benar-benar panik, saat Naruto tidak menunjukkan pergerakan untuk kabur sama sekali. Mizuki bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, dimana menurutnya mental Naruto tampak terguncang karena berita ini.

"Dan kau tahu apa, mereka membencimu—mereka ingin membunuhmu kalau saja kau bukan anak dari Hokage itu!" dan perkataan itu membuatnya teringat dengan ketakutan saat ia masih kecil. Dimana mata orang-orang yang menatapnya itu mengerikan. Tatapan membunuh yang selalu saja membuatnya merinding.

"Tidak ada yang mencintaimu—dan apakah kau bisa menjamin kalau ayahmu mencintaimu?! Apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir ia melakukan itu hanya karena ia takut padamu!" dan sekali lagi matanya membulat karena perkataan dari Mizuki—apakah benar ayahnya melakukan itu karena takut, mengasuh dan menjaganya karena takut.

"Apakah menurutmu kau mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan hasil jenih payahmu?! Kau pasti mengancam ayahmu dengan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu bukan?!"

"I—itu tidak benar!"

"Ibumu juga begitu bukan—" satu nama yang meluncur dari Mizuki kini yang benar-benar membuatnya tersentak dan menatap kearah Mizuki, "ia juga monster sepertimu. Aku mendengar kalau ia memiliki monster sepertimu, sebelum ia melahirkanmu yang juga seorang monster!"

* * *

"Si brengsek itu!"

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar sang penerus berdiri dan berteriak kata-kata yang kasar. Tidak pernah sama sekali ia menyangka kalau Minato yang biasanya tenang tampak benar-benar marah seperti sekarang.

Tentu, orang itu sudah menghina anaknya dan juga mendiang istrinya.

"Ia tidak mengerti apapun tentang Naruto dan Kushina! Beraninya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu—" jawabnya dengan tatapan tajam dan juga dingin. Sarutobi hanya menghela nafas, menoleh lagi saat menemukan sesuatu yang tampak terlihat disana.

"Minato!"

* * *

Pandangannya tampak kabur, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas setelah mendengar perkataan Mizuki. Dari orang itu yang membangkitkan kembali ingatannya saat kecil, dan mengejeknya serta ibunya.

Kyuubi yang merasakan itu tampak melihat chakra merah yang keluar dari penjaranya dan menuju kearah Naruto.

'_**Ia menarik chakra milikku—sendiri?'**_ia bisa melihat kalau mata anak itu sudah berubah menjadi merah. Tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum mendengus pelan dan menutup matanya lagi, _'__**perlihatkan siapa yang pecundang disini—Gaki…'**_

* * *

"Kau—"

"Kau salah Mizuki! Kau tidak berhak untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak benar seperti itu pada Naruto!" mata merah Naruto tampak menoleh kearah Iruka yang berdiri di depannya untuk melindunginya, "ia berusaha keras! Ia tidak pernah meminta ayahnya untuk membantunya mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan!"

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Ia berusaha keras untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri, tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh nama ayahnya! Kau tidak mengerti tentang dia, kau tidak berhak untuk mengatakan apapun!" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Iruka akan membelanya seperti ini, dan tidak menganggap apa yang ia dapatkan selama ini adalah karena ayahnya.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, ia bukanlah Kyuubi, begitu juga dengan Kushina-sama! Ia hanyalah seorang calon Shinobi dari Konoha. Ia adalah murid terbaik yang kumiliki, bukan karena ia adalah anak dari seorang Hokage—tetapi karena ia adalah Namikaze Naruto…"

Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam saat itu, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya—namun ia tahu satu hal. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto saat itu. Dan kenapa ia benar-benar mempercayai seorang Iruka Umino.

"Jangan banyak omong Iruka! Aku akan menghabisimu lalu aku akan membunuh bocah Kyuubi ini!" akan melempar shuriken besar kearah Iruka, saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto bergerak dan merentangkan tangannya di depan Iruka.

"Naruto, menyingkirlah!"

"Apakah kau sadar kalau ada beberapa orang yang berada disini—" jawab Naruto sambil menatap kearah Mizuki dengan mata merahnya yang tajam, "—sepertinya kau terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan omongan besarmu itu Mizuki-sensei…"

Mizuki yang tampak menoleh sekelilingnya untuk baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku memang memancingmu, dengan tujuan awal untuk memberikan mereka waktu—tou-chan memberikan misi ini padaku," menundukkan kepalanya, suara Naruto tampak benar-benar pelan namun dalam, "ia akan segera memberikan bantuan setelah aku berhasil menahanmu."

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin ayahmu akan memberikan bantuan?! Sudah kukatakan semua orang membencimu—dan bisa saja ayahmu hanya menjebakmu—"

"Butuhkah sebuah alasan?" suara itu berasal dari belakang Mizuki, dan saat itu mereka berdua sadar kalau sosok Naruto bukan hanya ada di depan Iruka, tetapi di sekeliling mereka.

'_Ia sudah bisa menguasai Kagebunshin!?'_

Dan saat Mizuki sadar, sebuah bunshin tampak menerjang kearahnya dan memukulnya jatuh kebawah pohon.

"Itu karena tou-chan percaya padaku, dan itu artinya aku harus percaya padanya!" melihat kearah Mizuki, beberapa bunshin juga tampak menatapnya dengan mata merah mereka.

"Kau bisa menghinaku kapanpun—tetapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghina tou-chan, kaa-chan dan juga Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

Minato tampak tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan anaknya. Walaupun Naruto mendengar kalau Kyuubi yang disegel olehnya ternyata berada dalam tubuhnya, tetapi sepertinya Naruto tetap mempercayainya.

"Ia benar-benar ninja yang berbakat Minato, mempelajari jutsu tingkat B bukanlah hal yang mudah," Sarutobi tampak mengusap janggutnya sambil melihat dengan ekspresi kagum pada bola Kristal itu.

"Tentu—aku akan menjemputnya sekarang," ia sudah memberikan kunai miliknya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk Hiraishin. Itulah alasan kedua kenapa ia tidak terburu-buru, dan alasan pertama—

"Apakah karena itu? Karena kau percaya padanya, makanya kau tidak terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkannya?" Minato yang mendengar itu tampak berbalik dan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku percaya kalau Naruto akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik—bagaimanapun ia adalah anakku."

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menghilangkan semua bunshinnya yang sudah menghajar habis Mizuki, membiarkan beberapa ANBU yang tampak muncul beberapa saat kemudian untuk memprosesnya. Iruka hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah—" Naruto tampak menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Tutup matamu Naruto," Naruto menoleh pada Iruka yang tampak tersenyum padanya. Bingung akan apa yang disuruh, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh dahinya, dan saat membuka mata, ia tidak melihat Hitai Ate milik Iruka.

"Selamat, kau sudah menjadi Gennin sekarang…"

* * *

Walaupun ia senang, tetapi ia tahu kalau ia harus mencari tahu apakah benar ayahnya mengunci Kyuubi itu di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya, saat ayah dan ibunya berada di depannya adalah benar.

"Naruto…" menoleh menemukan ayahnya yang tampak tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Ia tidak melangkahkan kakinya dan hanya diam sambil menatap ayahnya seolah ingin menangis, "maafkan aku…"

"Tou-chan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali meminta maaf, aku tidak apa-ap—" perkataannya terputus saat Minato memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat, "tou-chan?"

"Kau merasa sakit bukan? Mendengar apa yang aku dan juga ibumu lakukan—mengunci Kyuubi didalam tubuhmu," ia tidak pernah tahu kalau pemuda ini sudah merasakannya selama beberapa tahun setelah ia mendengar kenyataan itu dari ingatan di mimpinya, "maaf…"

"Aku tahu kalau tou-chan melakukannya untuk desa, kalau aku jadi tou-chan tentu saja aku akan melakukannya juga," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "tetapi—aku hanya takut kalau aku sampai melukai seseorang hanya karena monster yang menghancurkan desa ada di tubuhku…"

"Aku tidak akan mengunci Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu kalau aku tidak percaya padamu Naruto," menepuk kepala anaknya dan tersenyum, "aku tahu suatu saat kau akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Dan menjadi seorang pahlawan…"

…

"Bagaimana kalau aku sampai mengecewakanmu?" menghela nafas berat, itulah satu-satunya hal yang menakutkannya.

"Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi, sejak dulu kau selalu membanggakanku Naruto…"

* * *

"Ohaiyou!" suara itu membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas menoleh untuk melihat Naruto yang memakai Hitai Ate sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas bersama dengan Sasuke. Sudah 1 minggu lamanya setelah kasus Mizuki, dan hari ini mereka berkumpul untuk pembagian kelompok Gennin.

"Naruto? Kudengar kau tidak lulus ujian?" semua teman-temannya—Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Shino tampak menghampirinya. Selain Sasuke, yang memang baru mengetahui juga setelah Minato dan juga Naruto kembali ke rumah malam itu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Itu hanyalah misi bodoh yang diambil dobe ini dari ayahnya—" Sasuke tampak menjawabnya saat Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan mengambil misi seperti itu—yang sangat beresiko.

Kalau saja ia tahu alasan kedua kenapa Naruto mengambil misi itu…

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing," Iruka tampak masuk dengan beberapa luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah, tetapi Iruka sudah mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Beruntung mimpinya saat Iruka terkena shuriken besar itu tidak terjadi.

"Aku akan membagikan kelompok Gennin pada kalian, tim satu—"

"Hei teme, menurutmu kau akan sekelompok dengan siapa?" Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya—saat ini posisi tempat duduk adalah Hinata – Naruto – Sakura – Sasuke. Sasuke yang tampak tidak tertarik hanya memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Siapa yang akan tahu, hanya ayahmu yang mengetahuinya bukan—"

"Tim tujuh, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura—" tampak beberapa orang siswi di kelas bergumam kecewa. Dua orang idola kelas mereka berada dalam satu kelompok. Yah, siapa yang tidak ingin berada dalam satu kelompok dengan salah satu dari idola mereka itu.

Sementara Sakura tampak benar-benar senang dalam hatinya. Bukan hanya Sasuke tetapi Naruto juga berada di dalam kelompoknya.

"Heh, kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini bukan dobe—"

"Nah, siapa yang tahu?" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Tim delapan, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino. Tim Sembilan—" Iruka tampak membacakan kembali, sementara Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto tampak sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak bisa berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Naruto.

"Tim sepuluh, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji—" dan ketiganya tampak membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. Naruto tertawa saat menyadari kalau ayahnya sengaja memasukkan InoShikaCho generasi selanjutnya dalam satu tim.

"Ayahmu benar-benar keterlaluan Naruto," Ino tampak benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bisa berada dalam satu tim dengan Sasuke. Dan yang lebih parah harus berurusan dengan tukang makan dan juga pemalas di kelompoknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu Ino!"

* * *

Satu per satu, para Guru Jounnin tampak menjemput tim mereka. Dari tim pertama, hingga tim terakhir—kecuali tim tujuh atau tim Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura. Tim terakhir tampak baru saja keluar.

"Ia akan datang sebentar lagi, yah guru kalian itu—sedikit berbeda," Iruka yang mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi guru Jounnin mereka tampak merasa simpatik, "aku akan mencoba untuk memanggilnya kemari. Kalian tunggu saja."

"Baiklah Iruka-sensei!"

"Yang benar saja, sebenarnya siapa guru Jounnin kita," Sakura tampak menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Naruto sendiri juga tampak hanya diam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan diam saja.

Lima menit berlalu…

"Belum juga datang—" Sakura tampak sudah pasrah menunggu dan hanya memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto tampak sudah merebahkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan, dan Sasuke—tidak merubah posisi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu…

"Hn…" Sasuke yang kali ini tampak bergerak dari tempatnya hanya untuk merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Tetapi mereka tahu kalau Sasuke tampaknya sedikit kesal dengan keterlambatan ini.

Satu jam berlalu…

"AAAAGH! Kenapa lama sekali, seharusnya sudah sedaritadi ia datang! Kukira biasanya yang akan datang terlambat seperti ini hanyalah—"

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat," suara Naruto tampak terpotong saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan salah satu mata tertutup oleh Hitai Atenya. Naruto tampak hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kakashi-nii!"

"Kakashi-sensei untukmu mulai sekarang Naruto," tampak menghela nafas dan menutup buku orange yang tadi ia baca saat perjalanan. Naruto dan juga yang lainnya tahu itu adalah buku terlarang—terutama untuk Naruto, "aku akan menunggumu di atap gedung, sebaiknya kalian cepat."

BOOF!

* * *

Kakashi tampak berada di atas atap dengan Shunshin, dan menemukan Minato yang sudah berada disana sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Minato tahu kalau Kakashi akan membawa ketiga muridnya kemari.

"Tempat yang penuh kenangan eh?" Minato tampak menoleh sekelilingnya, "tidak pernah berubah…"

"Begitulah," Kakashi tampak menatap lantai, mengingat tentang Obito dan juga Rin. Minato sendiri mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam fikiran Kakashi, "dan lagi-lagi sensei menunjukku sebagai guru Jounnin. Walaupun beberapa tahun ini pada akhirnya mereka semua gagal dan aku kembali pada squad ANBU..."

"Ahahaha, ayolah aku bertaruh kalau kali ini kau akan menjadikan Naruto dan yang lainnya sebagai muridmu—" Minato hanya tersenyum dan menatap Kakashi yang membalasnya dengan desahan nafas.

"Sensei sengaja meletakkan Naruto dan juga Sasuke dalam tim tujuh bukan?" Minato mengangguk dengan tenang walaupun ia tahu Kakashi akan cukup kesal dengan kelakuannya yang seenaknya itu, "dan bukan hanya alasan bodoh bukan?"

…

"Sebenarnya karena aku melihat kalau mereka bertiga mirip dengan kalian," jawab Minato dengan tampang tidak bersalah, membuat sang mantan murid tampak menatap kesal. Memang, ia bisa melihat cerminan dirinya di diri Sasuke, lalu Obito pada Naruto, dan sepertinya Sakura sama-sama memiliki bakat Iryo-nin seperti Rin.

Semoga saja nasib Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak sama seperti mereka…

"Ah, tou-chan!" suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang segera berlari kearah keduanya bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan dan membungkuk kearah Minato, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Melihat bagaimana hari pertamamu dan juga Sasuke sebagai Gennin dan hari pertama Kakashi sebagai guru Jounnin," Minato tampak menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Hari ini hanya perkenalah sensei, apakah kau lupa?" Minato tampak menepuk tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia lupa kalau hari pertama adalah hanya perkenalan saja. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura tampak benar-benar tercengang mendengarnya. Mereka menunggu selama 1 jam, dan ternyata hari ini hanya perkenalan.

"Terangkan nama, hal yang kalian suka, hal yang kalian tidak suka, dan juga cita-cita kalian…"

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya anda dulu Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tampak menoleh kearah Kakashi, dan Sasuke serta Naruto tampak setuju walaupun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, hal yang paling kusuka adalah membaca i—" Kakashi merasakan aura membunuh yang berada di belakangnya. Yang tentu saja berasal dari sang Yellow Flash dari Konoha, "—m-maksudku membaca buku… lalu tidak ada hal special yang kubenci, dan cita-citaku… tidak pernah memikirkannya…"

Dan sweatdrop berjamaah…

"Baiklah, mulai darimu," menunjuk pada Sakura yang tampak menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura… hal yang kusukai adalah—" menoleh pada Sasuke yang tampak tidak acuh dengan muka memerah, "dan yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino-pig, dan juga para penggemar Sasuke. Dan cita-citaku adalah, uhm…" menoleh kembali pada Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

'_Ia sangat mirip dengan Rin—'_ dua pemikiran dari Minato dan juga Kakashi yang sama. Mengingat bagaimana siat Rin yang sedikit terobsesi dengan Kakashi saat dulu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau—" menatap pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sedikit hal yang kusuka, dan aku cukup banyak membenci sesuatu… tidak ada cita-cita yang ingin kucapai, aku hanya ingin membalas dendam pada seseorang…" baik Kakashi, Minato, maupun Naruto mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

…

"Naruto," Kakashi menoleh pada Naruto yang tampak menunggu gilirannya. Dengan senyuman yang masih merekah, ia tampak bersemangat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namikaze Naruto! Hal yang kusuka adalah berlatih, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluargaku, dan juga makan ramen! Hal yang tidak kusuka adalah orang yang menjelek-jelekkan keluarga dan temanku, tiga menit waktu untuk menunggu ramen instant, dan juga tou-chan yang terlalu _overprotektif_," perkataan dari Naruto tampak membuat sang Yondaime Hokage memojok dengan aura glomy disekelilingnya, "cita-citaku? Tentu saja menjadi seorang Hokage yang lebih kuat daripada tou-chan, dan diakui oleh orang-orang sebagai Namikaze Naruto, bukan hanya anak dari seorang Hokage!"

Kakashi tampak tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun dimanja oleh ayahnya, sepertinya itu tidak lantas membuat Naruto bergantung pada ayahnya. Ia akan menjadi seorang Shinobi yang hebat.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kubilang, hari ini hanya akan diisi dengan perkenalan," tersenyum, Kakashi tampak berdiri dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, "besok, aku akan mengadakan ujian untuk kalian…"

"Ujian?" ketiganya menoleh pada Kakashi…"

"Begitulah," Minato tampak melanjutkannya, "kalau kalian tidak lulus ujian dari Kakashi, kalian akan dikembalikan ke bangku akademi."

…

"EEEH!"

* * *

"_**Kau datang juga Gaki,**__" Kyuubi tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan kearah depan penjaranya. Tentu saja kebiasaannya untuk datang ke tempat Kyuubi saat ia tidur tidak pernah bisa berubah sampai sekarang._

"_Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang kudengar barusan. Setelah harus mengerjakan misi waktu itu, ternyata tou-chan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku harus menjalankan test sekali lagi dengan Kakashi-nii," menghela nafas berat, "dan kalau aku sampai gagal, aku akan kembali ke kursi akademi."_

"_**Akan sangat lucu kalau itu benar-benar terjadi,**__" terkekeh pelan, sementara Naruto hanya menggerutu mendengarnya. Memangnya lucu kalau ia harus kembali lagi, tidak mudah untuk menghilangkan bosan berada di kelas akademi, "__**ngomong-ngomong soal misi, kau ingat perkataanku kalau kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu saat kau menyelesaikan misi seminggu yang lalu?**__"_

"_Ah benar juga!"_

"_**Chakramu saat ini cukup untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ekor satu milikku—dan akan ada seseorang yang akan membantumu untuk mengendalikannya—**__" Naruto tampak bingung dengan perkataan sang rubah yang ada di depannya. Sebelum ia bertanya, terdengar suara langkah yang menginjak genangan air itu, membuat suara yang menggema di sekelilingnya._

"_Aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi denganmu saat chakramu bisa menampung kekuatan ekor satu milik Kurama," suara yang familiar terdengar saat itu. Namun kegelapan tampak menutupi sosok seseorang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna merah dengan kobaran api berwarna hitam itu._

"_Siapa? Kukira hanya aku dan juga kau yang bisa masuk dalam tempat ini?"_

"_**Memang, hanya kau dan juga aku…**__"_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa masuk," tertawa pelan dan pada akhirnya sosok itu berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berada. Ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu sekarang yang membuat matanya membulat._

"_E—eh?!"_

"_Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tetapi kukira kau sudah tahu siapa aku bukan? Namaku—"_

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Siapa? XD

Silahkan menerka-nerka siapa yang ada didalam dunia Kyuubi itu? XD

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya saya fikir sudah pada bisa tebak sih siapa yang ada disana. Apalagi kayaknya bisa tahu habis next chapter XD

Untuk sekarang kayaknya ga ada yang bisa dijelaskan dulu, karena 80 persen cerita hampir sama kaya canon komik Naruto ^^

Hm, kalau bingung—saya persilahkan untuk bertanya…

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Neerval-Li **(Salam kenal juga ^^ silahkan lanjutkan membaca :) )

**NamiUzu Chao **(oke :D)

**n.s **(sudah :) )

**Cicikun Syeren **(Kayaknya karena me juga kecepetan update ya? XD #geer yep, masih agak lama—jadi sabar aja ya ^^)

**Nanao yumi **(Lebih tepat latihan dengan Kyuu dan ditambah dengan bantuan seseorang XD #siapaya)

**BellaYosintaL **(belum terlalu sih, tergantung konflik yang mana. Karena di canon-pun konfliknya cukup banyak XD mulai dari yang kecil dulu seperti disini adalah kasus Mizuki XD panggilnya Mighty aja :3 #plak)

**BellaYosintaL **(Kayaknya yang ini sudah saya balas di PM ya :) )

**Aster-bunny-bee **

(Jadi sebenarnya ingatan tentang kenangan Uzumaki Naruto itu diterima Namikaze Naruto bisa lewat 2 hal :

- Mimpi

- Kalau dia ngelihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ingatan itu. Misal dari awal adalah pas dia dengar kata Hyuuga dan juga Kumogakure. Nah dua kata itu memicu ingatan tentang kejadian pas Neji cerita tentang ultah Hinata ^^ dan ada juga ingatan yang munculnya setengah. Kaya pas ketemu Itachi pertama kali dia Cuma ingat pas ingatan pertama kali dia ketemu sama Itachi.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang misi Itachi?

Karena kata kunci dari ingatan akan misi Itachi adalah "Itachi menjadi ketua ANBU".

Yah, semoga anda mengerti (_ _) Untuk Gaki artinya adalah bocah atau bahasa inggrisnya sering disebut _brat_ XD)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(yep XD dan sudah di update :3)

**AN Narra **(Maksudnya kenapa Minato nyuruh Naruto begitu :3 dan jawabannya karena Minato minta Naruto buat nyelidikin Mizuki XD)

**Hanazonorin444 **(Makasih ^^ karena mereka udah kaya kakak adek, serumah lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka itu sama sekali ga kecil—tapi karena ga ditunjukin aja X3)

**Vionner97 **(Yep, ini adalah chapter dimana kasus Mizuki terjadi ^^ dengan sedikit dekorasi-?- dan juga perubahan)

**abi . putraramadhan **(Yep, ini adalah kasus Mizuki XD)

**Guest **(Oke ^^)

**NamiUzu Chao **(Sudah ^^)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hidup di sana? Apakah menyenangkan?"

.

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan… meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya."

.

"Kalau kulihat dari kerja sama Sasuke dan juga Naruto, sepertinya tidak ada masalah menggunakan test lonceng itu."

.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berdua Kakashi, aku hanya berharap kalau tidak ada yang hancur karena mereka berada dalam satu tempat selain rumah dan Akademi."


	8. Bell Test

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 7, Bell Test

* * *

"_Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tetapi aku tahu kau pernah melihatku," sosok itu tampak tersenyum dan berjalan ke dekatnya hingga cahaya tampak menampakkan wajahnya yang belum lepas dari senyuman lebar itu, "perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Memang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu, tetapi ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenal seseorang yang ingatannya ia dapatkan bukan. Beberapa kali nama itu tersebut, walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya._

"_K—kenapa kau ada disini?!"_

"_Naaah, kenyataannya aku selalu ada disini—tetapi karena kekuatan chakramu yang belum kuat kau tidak pernah bisa melihatku," pemuda berusia kira-kira 17 tahun itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto Namikaze itu._

"_**Kau fikir darimana semua ingatan yang kuperoleh Gaki, kalau hanya dari bayangan dan juga mimpimu, semua ingatan itu pasti sama denganmu," **__jawab Kyuubi yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi dari Naruto Namikaze tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto tampak tertawa juga karena melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari dirinya yang lebih muda itu._

"_Aku membentuk sebuah jutsu yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan salah satu dimensi yang ditinggali oleh diriku di dimensi lainnya, yang memiliki Kyuubi juga dalam tubuhnya," menjelaskan bagaimana bisa sosok dari dirinya berada disini, "dan sepertinya, karena itu kau bisa mendapatkan ingatan tentangku…"_

…

"_Jadi kau sudah berada disini sejak usiaku 2 tahun?!"_

"_Tepatnya satu tahun, saat ulang tahunmu yang pertama, saat itulah pertama kali aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhmu," jawab Uzumaki Naruto sambil menatap Namikaze Naruto yang ada di depannya, "melihat nama keluargamu, tou-chan masih hidup?"_

_Melihat raut wajah itu, ia tahu raut wajah itu adalah raut wajah sedih sekaligus senang yang tidak bisa disebutkan dengan kata-kata. _

"_Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? Kurama tidak mau sama sekali menceritakannya padaku," jawab Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto) pada Namikaze Naruto (Naru), "aku tidak pernah merasakan kehidupanku bersama dengan tou-chan, tetapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya."_

"_Ia adalah orang yang overprotektif, selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas, sementara Naruto tampak tertawa hingga terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, "hei, tidak lucu!"_

"_Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah sifat tou-chan—" menghapus air mata yang tampak berada di sudut matanya, sekarang ia duduk di atas lantai dan menghela nafas, "kau bisa melihat ingatanku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di duniamu. Melihat usiamu, sepertinya saat ini kau sudah mencapai level Gennin?"_

"_Baru saja, setelah sebelumnya berpura-pura gagal ujian Gennin dan menjalankan misi dari tou-chan untuk memancing si brengsek Mizuki itu—" berdecak kesal sambil bergumam pelan. Naruto sendiri mengingat bagaimana kejadian saat pertama kali ia mendengar tentang Kyuubi itu._

"_Ternyata kasus orang itu juga ada ya—dan, misi dari tou-chan?" mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu._

"_Ia menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura gagal dalam ujian Gennin dan memancing Mizuki untuk memintaku mengambil gulungan dengan hadiah lulus ujian gennin—" _

"_Kalau kau gagal?"_

"_Harus mengulangi tahun depan," dan Naruto tampak sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Ayahnya entah terlalu nekat atau hanya mencari alasan untuk membuat Naru tetap seperti anak kecil dengan mengundurkan waktunya menjadi Gennin selama satu tahun, "salahkan tou-chan yang mengatakan kalau ia percaya padaku! Itu yang membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya…"_

…

_Naru sudah siap untuk ditertawakan karena hanya hal sepele yang bisa membuatnya tertinggal daripada yang lainnya. Tetapi, yang ia temukan hanyalah keheningan yang membuatnya menoleh dan sebuah tangan langsung menepuk kepalanya._

"_Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu—" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Naru sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "baiklah, sekarang kita membicarakan tujuanku berada disini…"_

_Naru tampak mengangguk dan duduk dihadapan sosok dirinya yang lebih tua itu._

"_Aku akan melatihmu untuk mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi. Dengan begitu, kau akan mengubah masa depan di dimensimu," jawabnya sambil menatap Naru yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, "dari penglihatan yang kau dapatkan, apa saja yang kau ubah dari bayangan yang muncul? Bagaimana dengan kematian Hizashi-san?"_

"_Aku berhasil meyakinkan tou-chan, dan sampai sekarang paman Hizashi masih hidup dan tinggal bersama dengan Neji," Naru tampak menjelaskan bencana pertama yang berhasil ia ubah, "tetapi—Tachi-nii…"_

_Naruto menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Naru dan dengan segera menggenggam kedua bahunya._

"_Masih ada cara, kau harus menghilangkan kebencian Sasuke pada Itachi. Kalau sampai ia mendapatkan informasi tentang misi itu dari Obito Uchiha, semuanya akan berakhir sama dengan duniaku," jawabnya dengan nada serius. Naru tampak sedikit terkejut dengan itu._

"_Siapa Obito Uchiha? Kukira Uchiha yang tersisa hanya Itachi-nii dan juga Sasuke," Naruto tampak menyadari sesuatu sebelum menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh begitu saja memberitahukan apa yang akan terjadi di dimensinya—yang mungkin akan terjadi juga di dimensi Namikaze Naruto._

"_Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, waktuku untuk hari ini tidak banyak—pertemuan selanjutnya aku akan mulai melatihmu, jadi bersiaplah!" Naru tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak pernah keberatan untuk berlatih, kalau itu membuatnya menjadi kuat. _

"_**Ada apa Gaki?**__"_

"_Usianya tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tetapi entah kenapa ia jauh lebih dewasa daripada yang terlihat…"_

"_**Jangan terkecoh oleh wujudnya Gaki, ia jauh lebih tua darimu,**__" kekehan pelan dari Kyuubi membuatnya terdiam untuk mencerna kalimat yang diluncurkan oleh Kyuubi itu._

…

"_EEEEH!"_

* * *

KRIIIIIIIING!

Suara alarm tampak benar-benar dekat, sangat dekat seolah benda itu berada di depan telinganya sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, namun suara itu masih saja terdengar hingga membuat empat persimpangan berkedut di atas kepalanya.

"Berisik!" mencoba untuk menonjok asal suara itu sebelum tekstur seperti hidung orang yang ia rasakan menghantam kepalan tangannya, "eh?" mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya sedang memegangi hidungnya. Di tangannya tampak sebuah jam weker yang berbunyi cukup keras.

"Kalau kau menyetel alarm pukul 5, kau seharusnya cepat bangun. Suaranya mengganggu tidurku bodoh—" Sasuke tampak tersenyum kesal. Naruto memang berencana untuk bangun lebih awal. Tetapi, sepertinya sifatnya yang susah untuk bangun pagi membuatnya bahkan tidak mendengar suara alarm yang bisa membangunkan orang satu rumah itu.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu kalau aku bangun jam berapa saja."

"Urusanku kalau suara alarmmu itu membuat jam tidurku terganggu Usuratonkachi!" tampak kesal dengan kelakuan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto membuat Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, "lagipula ini sudah jam 6 kurang. Kita berjanji pada Kakashi-sensei untuk berkumpul pukul 6 pagi…"

…

"GAAAH!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke dan juga Naruto tampak baru saja sampai di bukit tempat mereka akan berlatih, diikuti oleh Minato yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, "maaf kami terlambat!"

"Itu karena dia tidur benar-benar seperti orang mati saja," Sasuke menghela nafas dan tampak tidak perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang keluar dari Naruto saat itu. Minato tampak tertawa melihat keduanya.

"Hei-hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Minato mencoba untuk menenangkan keduanya sebelum ia harus mengurusi laporan tentang kerusakan parah di tempat ini, "berapa lama Kakashi akan terlambat dari jam perjanjian?"

"Tiga puluh menit?" jawab Sakura.

"Satu jam—" lanjut Sasuke.

"Empat puluh lima menit!" yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Tiga jam," jawab Minato seolah yakin dengan jawabannya. Ketiga orang Gennin itu tampak memucat mendengarnya. Seberapapun mereka mengetahui Kakashi, tentu saja Minato yang merupakan mantan gurunya yang tahu, "ah, aku akan kembali tiga jam pagi setelah melakukan pertemuan. Selamat menunggu kalian bertiga."

Melambaikan tangannya, sang hokage tampak meninggalkan ketiga Gennin itu yang sudah _facepalm_ mendengar Yondaime Hokage itu berbicara.

…

"Tidak mungkin—sensei menyuruh kita menunggu selama ini bukan?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah saja. Ya, tidak mungkin kalau Kakashi menyuruh mereka sampai menunggu selama 3 jam.

Tiga Jam Kemudian

Minato kembali dengan Shunshinnya, melihat kearah tempat terakhir kali ia berdiri tiga jam yang lalu untuk menemukan Naruto, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke yang masih menunggu dengan tampang madesu.

_Sweatdrop_, ia mengerti kalau sang mantan murid benar-benar berubah sejak Obito meninggal, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau akan separah ini. Berjalan mendekati mereka, dan tersenyum saat ketiganya menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ia belum datang juga?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi-n—sensei sampai selama ini!" Naruto tampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yang benar saja, mereka sudah berada disana sejak pukul 6, tampak makan pagi dan mereka masih menunggu selama 3 jam.

"Ia memang memiliki beberapa—hal," Minato yang mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas, "kalian harus membiasakan diri seperti ini. Tetapi walaupun ia selalu terlambat jangan membuat kalian menjadi terlambat juga untuk datang."

"Aku mengerti tou-chan/Minato-san/Hokage-sama…" jawab mereka bertiga dengan nada lemas.

"Yo!" suara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu itu membuat mereka bertiga menoleh untuk menemukan Kakashi yang tampak tersenyum dan berdiri diatas dahan pohon itu, "maaf aku—"

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" Sakura dan juga Naruto yang tampak sudah diambang batas kesabaran hanya berteriak dan menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang tampak tertawa.

"Sensei, kenapa ada disini?" menoleh pada Minato yang tampak hanya diam dan berdiri saja.

"Melihat caramu mengetest, dan juga melihat kemampuan mereka bertiga—sekaligus kabur dari seluruh pekerjaan itu," kalimat terakhir disebutkan dengan suara yang berbisik dan juga pelan. Meskipun Kakashi bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas, dan itu jelas membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa melarang seorang Hokage bukan—" Kakashi menoleh pada ketiganya yang ada di sampingnya, "aku akan memulai test ini. Kalian hanya perlu merebut lonceng ini dariku." Mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari sakunya.

"Tetapi lonceng yang kau miliki hanya dua sensei," Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Dan itu artinya salah satu dari kalian yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng akan gagal sebagai Gennin dan kembali ke sekolah akademi," baik Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Sakura tampak terkejut mendengarnya, "dan karena sensei ada disini, aku tidak bisa memberikan keringanan padamu Naruto. Karena ini adalah metode yang diberikan Minato-sensei padaku dan juga Jiraiya-sama pada Minato-sensei."

Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak terkejut sebelum menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan senang dan juga berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak butuh itu! Untuk apa kemudahan, aku tidak ingin menjadi Hokage dengan menyandang gelar anak dari Yondaime Hokage, tetapi seorang Namikaze Naruto!" jawabnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas sangat bersemangat.

Dibalik topengnya, Kakashi tampak tersenyum—begitu juga dengan Minato. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu mempermasalahkan sikap Naruto yang ia takuti menjadi manja mengingat sikap Minato pada anaknya itu.

"Baiklah," menaruh weker diatas balok kayu yang berdiri horizontal itu, "jangka waktu sampai pukul 12 siang, siapapun yang gagal tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang…"

'_Itulah sebabnya ia menyuruh untuk tidak sarapan?' _suara perut yang lapar tampak terdengar dan fikiran mereka bertiga tampak sama satu sama lainnya. Minato tampak menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan biasa.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ingin mengetest Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Tetapi haruskah kau menyuruh mereka untuk tidak makan pagi?" dan aura menusuk dari Minato yang dirasakan oleh Kakashi setelah itu.

'_Apakah ia lupa kalau saat itu kami juga tidak makan pagi karena suruhanmu,'_ sepertinya yang harus diperhatikan adalah Minato yang terlalu overprotektif dengan anaknya, bukan Naruto, "ini juga bagian dari test Minato-sensei…"

"Baiklah," berdecak kesal dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu balok kayu itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama test yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Melihat ketiganya tampak sudah siap untuk mengambil, tetapi masih menunggu aba-aba yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Mulai!" dan aba-aba itu membuat mereka segera bergerak dan bersembunyi ditempat masing-masing. Kakashi yang melihat itu tampak masih tenang dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan buku keramatnya yang segera direbut oleh Minato dengan Hiraishin.

"Tidak ada buku dari Jiraiya-sensei saat bersama dengan Naruto Kakashi…" Kakashi benar-benar berharap kalau saat ini Minato tidak berada di tempat ini. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menyuruh seorang Hokage—ah, tidak—mungkin Naruto bisa melakukannya.

* * *

"Baiklah," menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda baik Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Sakura, _'mereka mampu bersembunyi dengan baik…'_

Saat ia akan bergerak, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke tempatnya. Naruto, yang tampak menerjang tidak membawa senjata apapun dan hanya akan mengandalkan taijutsu untuk menyerang Kakashi.

'_Serangan langsung?'_ Kakashi mencoba untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto yang cukup cepat namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh sang Jounnin. Yah, Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

'_Kekuatannya benar-benar hebat. Ia benar-benar memiliki bakat dari Kushina-san…'_ Kakashi mencoba untuk hanya menahan serangan dari Naruto. Menoleh pada Minato untuk melihat pergerakan dari semua yang dilakukan Kakashi.

Sedikit kesalahan, dan ia akan benar-benar hancur ditangan sang Hokage.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa serius melakukan ini…'_ menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pelajaran pertama tentang Taijutsu—kalau kau menggunakan ini, kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa rencana sama sekali…" Saat ia tersadar, Kakashi melihat satu buah bunshin yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Saat menahan serangan, ia tahu kalau itu bukan bunshin biasa.

'_Kagebunshin?' _mencoba untuk menghindar dari dua buah bunshin itu tanpa tahu yang mana yang asli dan juga yang bunshin. Mencoba untuk menendang salah satunya, hingga terpental ke sungai kecil yang ada di tempat itu.

'_Satu sudah terlepas, sekarang—' _mendorong tubuh Naruto yang menyerangnya tadi dan melihat bahwa tubuh itu berubah menjadi asap, _'itu adalah bunshin? Bukan—kawarimi? Dua-duanya bunshin, atau—'_

Melihat kearah sungai sebelum bergerak menjauh dan bersembunyi. Naruto yang tadi tampak tenggelam dengan segera muncul dan melihat kalau Kakashi sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Sial dimana—" Naruto baru saja akan berjalan lebih jauh saat melihat lonceng yang begitu saja tergeletak disana. Terdiam sejenak sambil menyeringai lebar, sebelum menerjang kearah lonceng itu, "—mungkin Kakashi-sensei menjatuhkannya…"

Menginjak tempat yang ada di dekat lonceng itu sebelum sebuah tali tampak mengikat kakinya dan membawanya untuk naik keatas pohon. Saat itu juga sosok Kakashi muncul dan menatap kearah Naruto yang ada di atas pohon.

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan lonceng itu Naruto—" menghela nafas, saat ia akan berhenti di tempat Naruto, tampak beberapa shuriken yang terbang menuju ke arahnya.

Namun tentu saja dengan mudah Kakashi tampak mundur ke belakang untuk menghindar. Namun tiba-tiba saja kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang tampak tergeser. Sebuah benang tipis yang tidak terlihat, dan saat benang itu tampak bergerak, beberapa pisau tampak terbang kearah Kakashi—menuju tepat kearah kepala dan pelipis Kakashi.

"HEI! Sasuke-te—" menutup mulutnya saat sadar kalau ayahnya ada disana, "—Sasuke, kau tidak perlu memasangnya tepat di bagian kepalanya bukan?!"

"Tch—" Sasuke yang berada di tempat persembunyian tampak menoleh saat sosok Kakashi berubah menjadi batang pohon itu, "ia mengetahui tempatku—aku harus segera bergegas pindah!"

Kakashi yang sudah bersembunyi tampak melihat pergerakan dari Sasuke. Tetapi, tentu saja targetnya saat ini bukanlah Sasuke dulu. Ia akan bisa melacak Sasuke, namun matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang ada di dekatnya.

* * *

'_Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku—'_ mencoba untuk bergerak perlahan, dan bersiap untuk mengambil bel yang ada di saku Kakashi saat itu.

"Sakura, di belakangmu—" Sakura menoleh untuk menemukan Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan sebuah segel tangan yang sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu. Dan saat Sakura sadar, ia sudah berada diantara badai daun yang berterbangan.

…

"A—apa yang terjadi?! Dimana Kakashi-sensei tadi!" Sakura menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari tahu dimana senseinya berada. Tetapi, ia tidak melihat siapapun disana dan hanya dia yang tiba-tiba saja sudah kehilangan jejak.

"Sakura…"

'_Suara itu—'_ Sakura menoleh dengan senyuman yang tampak menghiasi wajahnya, "Sasuke-kun!"

Ingin melihat Sasuke yang ia idolakan, saat yang ia lihat adalah sosok Sasuke yang terluka sangat parah dan darah yang berceceran kemana-mana. Wajahnya memucat, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sosok itu akan berakhir seperti itu.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kali ini Sasuke yang tampak mendengar suara Sakura yang benar-benar menggema di tempat itu.

"Pelajaran kedua Shinobi—Genjutsu," Kakashi muncul di depan Sasuke dan seolah menantang sang pemilik klan Uchiha untuk bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya, "Sakura mudah sekali terperangkap dengan hal itu…"

'_Ah, hanya dengan Genjutsu ia sudah dengan mudah terperangkap? Tetapi—' _Sasuke sendiri tampak tertawa pelan dan menghela nafas sejenak, "aku bukan orang yang sama dengan mereka…"

"Katakan itu setelah kau mendapatkan belnya, Sasuke-kun…"

Menatap kearah Kakashi, menerima tantangan untuk melawan satu lawan satu dengan sang Jounnin. Terdiam sejenak, dengan segera ia mengambil beberapa kunai dan melemparkannya kearah Kakashi yang tentu masih dengan mudah bisa ia hindari.

Sasuke tidak sama sekali menyerah dan menyerang dengan segera kearah dimana Kakashi berada.

Saat jaraknya tepat, dengan segera ia menerjang dan mencoba untuk memberikan tendangan yang langsung ditangkap oleh Kakashi. Belum sampai disitu, sebuah tinjuan kanan coba untuk ia lancarkan, yang segera ditangkap dengan tangan Kakashi yang lainnya.

Dan kali ini memelintir tangan Kakashi dan mencoba untuk menendangnya dengan kaki yang bebas. Menaikkan tangannya, Kakashi mencoba untuk menahan dengan silangan tangannya. Sasuke tampak tersenyum, dan dengan segera menggunakan tangan yang bebas mencoba untuk mengambil lonceng itu.

Terkejut dengan kesempatan yang terbuka karena serangan Sasuke, Kakashi mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya mundur ke belakang untuk menemukan Naruto yang ada di belakangnya siap dengan kunai untuk memutuskan tali lonceng itu.

'_Sial!'_ dengan segera menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang mundur Naruto, dan segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

'_Kerja sama mereka benar-benar bagus, walaupun masih ada celah—' _Kakashi melihat kearah kedua muridnya itu, mencoba untuk mengingat apapun yang ia dapatkan tentang informasi mereka.

* * *

"_Kakashi, berhati-hatilah…" Kakashi menoleh pada Minato yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Ia memang harus mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin meskipun mereka masih dalam tingkat gennin awal, "aku tidak melatih Sasuke dan juga Naruto tanpa hasil…"_

"_Aku tahu, mereka bukan anak-anak yang biasa…"_

"_Mereka sudah bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu walaupun masih dalam level rendah. Elemen milik Naruto dan juga Sasukepun sepertinya cukup bagus untuk dipakai bekerja sama," Minato tampak tersenyum dan menatap Kakashi yang hanya menatapnya bingung._

"_Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan Fuuton sementara Sasuke—seperti para anggota Uchiha lainnya memiliki pengendalian Katon yang cukup baik."_

* * *

'_Naruto memiliki pengendalian Fuuton, dan Sasuke Katon...' _kedua elemen itu berkesinambungan tentu saja—namun kalau berada dalam posisi seperti mereka, bagaimana bisa menggunakannya untuk bekerja sama.

Keduanya tampak mencoba untuk membuat beberapa segel tangan, sambil menatap Kakashi yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Fuuton : Daitoppa/Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" berbicara bersamaan, Kakashi yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut saat menemukan elemen api yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang tadi melawannya, tampak berubah menjadi asap menandakan kalau itu adalah sebuah Kagebunshin. Menghindar dengan cepat kearah samping untuk meminimalisir serangan dari Sasuke sebelum tiba-tiba dari arah samping terdengar suara yang familiar.

"Fuuton : Daitoppa!" dan angin tampak membawa ledakan itu menuju kearah Kakashi dengan cepat dan meledak di tempat Kakashi berada.

…

Naruto yang mengeluarkan Katon tadi tampak berubah menjadi Sasuke, dan Naruto yang mengeluarkan Daitoppa tadi tampak keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apakah berhasil?"

Melihat sekeliling saat menemukan bahwa Kakashi tidak ada di tempatnya. Terkejut, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menoleh sekeliling untuk mencari sosok Kakashi saat itu.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto—awas dibawah kalian!" suara itu membuat mereka tersentak, dan saat akan menoleh, Sakura sudah muncul dan menghantamkan tangannya pada tanah yang membuat tanahnya tampak retak dan Kakashi terlihat disana.

'_Tidak menyangka kalau Sakura memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini—'_ tampak Sasuke dan juga Naruto terdiam melihat Sakura yang sudah berhasil menemukan persembunyian dari Kakashi. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, dengan segera Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan Kakashi melemparkan kunainya hingga tali putus dan menancap pada salah satu pohon bersama dua lonceng.

KRIIIING!

…

Nafas ketiganya tampak memburu, kelelahan karena kurang makan juga membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kakashi yang melihat ketiganya pada akhirnya mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlepas dari Genjutsuku begitu saja Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura yang ada di sampingnya yang tampak tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya yang terkena genjutsumu bukan aku Kakashi-sensei…"

"Huh?"

"Dari awal rencanaku untuk membuat Kakashi-sensei bingung berhasil bukan?! Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sebelum ini Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya mengawasi!" jawab Naruto sambil menoleh pada kedua rekannya.

"Sejak awal yang mengambil alih perebutan adalah Kagebunshin milik Naruto," Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan duduk di atas tanah dan menjelaskan, "dua buah bunshin untuk yang pertama, bunshin yang terkena tendangan olehmu berpura-pura melakukan Kawarimi sementara yang berada dalam air muncul seolah ia adalah seorang Naruto yang asli."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perangkap yang kau pasang di dekat perangkapku?"

"Sejak awal aku mengawasimu sensei, Sasuke-kun dan juga Naruto menyuruhku untuk memback up pertarungan, memberitahukan posisimu pada mereka berdua," Sakura yang melanjutkan, "saat kau mencoba untuk memasang jebakan itu, aku memberitahu pada Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke membuat jebakan, Naruto bersikap seolah ia mengenai jebakan itu."

"Yah walaupun gagal sih, dan sampai sana kau bisa menghindarinya," Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar, "yang melempar kunai dan juga shuriken kearahmu sebenarnya bunshin milikku yang berubah menjadi Sasuke agar kau mengira kalau Sasukelah yang melempar kunai itu. Saat kau mengikuti bunshinku, disanalah Sasuke berubah menjadi Sakura dan kau menggunakan Genjutsu untuk menjebaknya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu adalah Genjutsu…"

"Dan aku yang bersembunyi di dekatnya bertugas untuk menghilangkan genjutsu itu sementara kau berhadapan dengan bunshin Naruto lainnya yang berubah menjadi Sasuke," Sakura tampak tersenyum senang.

"Dan setelah itu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu sensei. Sasuke yang sudah terlepas dari Genjutsu pada akhirnya berubah menjadi aku, untuk membingungkanmu siapa yang ada disana sebenarnya," menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, dan Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan mereka.

…

'_Naruto memiliki strategi yang cukup bagus, sementara Sasuke bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Sakura yang tidak diperhitungkan juga ternyata memiliki pengendalian chakra yang bagus dengan pelepasan Genjutsu dan juga Taijutsu yang cukup kuat. Tidak lupa dengan pengamatannya yang bagus,'_ Kakashi tampak menatap mereka bertiga sebelum menghela nafas, _'baiklah, ujian pertama sepertinya selesai…'_

"Baiklah, ternyata yang berhasil mendapatkan kedua lonceng hanyalah Naruto." Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura tampak terkejut mendengarnya, "ia tidak sempat memberikan pada kalian lonceng yang ia rebut dariku. Jadi, yang lulus dalam test ini hanyalah Naruto."

Kakashi memberikan lonceng itu pada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya, lalu menatap kedua rekan satu timnya itu.

"Aku… tidak bisa sensei—" Naruto menghela nafas dan melepaskan dua buah lonceng itu. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura tampak terkejut mendengarnya, "—bagaimanpun yang melakukannya bukan hanya aku. Sasuke dan juga Sakura-chan juga membantuku, kalau yang lulus hanya aku, tentu saja itu tidak akan adil."

"H—hei Naruto, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kau tahu…"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk kembali ke akademi bersama dengan mereka berdua?" Kakashi menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya mengangguk dan memberikan lonceng itu kembali pada Kakashi.

"Mungkin orang yang tidak lulus dalam ujian ini akan dikatakan orang yang gagal, tetapi kalau aku tidak memikirkan kedua temanku yang sudah menjadi satu tim—menurutku itu adalah orang yang lebih parah daripada orang yang gagal itu," jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya itu.

'_Orang yang melanggar peraturan mungkin disebut sampah. Tetapi, orang yang tidak memikirkan rekannya lebih buruk daripada sampah…'_

'_Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Obito…'_ Kakashi tampak tersenyum kearah Naruto di balik topengnya, "baiklah kalau begitu—kalian bertiga—"

…

"—lulus."

Hening beberapa detik, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi dengan senyuman dan juga matanya yang membentuk huruf n itu.

"HEEEEE!"

* * *

"Hahaha, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka sampai wajah mereka jadi seperti itu Kakashi?" Minato yang menunggu kedatangan mereka melihat kalau Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto tampak benar-benar _blank_ wajahnya.

"Hanya mengatakan kelulusan mereka setelah pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto," Kakashi tampak menepuk kepala Naruto yang hanya diam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kami bertiga lulus sensei? Bukankah kami tidak mendapatkan lonceng itu sebagai bukti untuk kelulusan?"

"Karena yang dilihat oleh Kakashi bukanlah lonceng itu, tetapi kerjasama tim dan juga bagaimana kau mengatasi hal seperti—jika salah satu anggota tim menjadi sandera," Minato tersenyum dan tampak bangga karena anaknya berhasil merebut lonceng itu dan berhasil lulus dalam test Kakashi.

"Hampir sama seperti yang kau katakan, saat seorang ninja gagal dalam melakukan sesuatu, mungkin ia akan disebuh sampah oleh orang-orang. Tetapi, orang yang tidak memikirkan rekannya, itu adalah orang yang lebih parah daripada sampah itu sendiri," jawab Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan memegang buku icha-icha paradise itu.

"Sasuke, keluarkan jurus Katonmu—" Minato menatap Sasuke yang tampak _sweatdrop _mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh walinya sekaligus sang Hokage tersebut. Sebelum bisa mengeluarkannya, dengan segera Kakashi menghilangkan buku itu.

'_Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya di depan sensei…'_

"Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan berteriak seperti perempuan! Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar mirip seperti perempuan saat berteriak tadi Sasuke!" Naruto tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena teringat akan Sasuke yang berpura-pura menjadi Sakura, dan tentu saja teriakan itu hanyalah acting.

"Diamlah—" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Hanya berselang beberapa detik mereka lulus, dan tempat itu sudah menjadi medan tempur antara Uchiha dan juga Namikaze muda itu. Minato dan juga Kakashi tampak _sweatdrop_, sementara Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Benar bukan? Kalau mereka berada di satu tempat, maka akan ada kemungkinan tempat itu menjadi medan perang," Minato tampak menghela nafas, "harus membuat laporan kerusakan…"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampaknya terkena pukulan dari Sakura pada akhirnya berhenti dan kembali pada Minato dan juga Kakashi. Tampak mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan pada masing-masing.

"Jadi-jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Melakukan misi?!" Naruto tampak menatap kearah Minato dan juga Kakashi.

"Belum, tetapi sepertinya aku bisa mengajak kalian makan dulu—" Minato tersenyum, dan saat perkataannya selesai, lagi-lagi bunyi perut yang lapar terdengar dari ketiga Gennin itu. Yah, tidak bisa disalahkan karena mereka tidak makan pagi. Terima kasih untuk ide gila—nya—Kakashi yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak makan, "—ayo kutraktir ramen."

"YEAH!"

* * *

_Suara tendangan dan juga pukulan terdengar saat itu, mewarnai suara yang ada di depan penjara Kyuubi itu. Baik sosok Naru maupun Naruto tampak mencoba untuk bertanding satu lawan satu, dan tentu saja Naruto mengurangi banyak kekuatannya karena ia hanya ingin melatih Naru saja._

"_Oh, jadi di dimensimu begitu caramu lulus dari ujian Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tampak menatap Naru yang memberikan tendangan kearah pelipis kanannya dan segera ditahan oleh pemuda itu._

"_Ya, kami dibodohi dengan mengatakan yang mengambil lonceng yang bisa lulus dari ujian itu. Kukira aku bisa mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya bersama-sama dengan Sasuke dan juga Sakura-chan. Ternyata waktunya habis dan—"_

"_Kau tidak berkonsentrasi," Naruto menendang tepat di perut Naru, membuat yang bersangkutan terlempar menjauh dari pemuda itu. Menghela nafas, Naruto menoleh pada sosok dirinya yang lebih muda itu, "walaupun sedang berbicara, sebaiknya kau tidak lepas konsentrasi…"_

"_Aku mengerti," Naru tampak mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur dan menghela nafas. Naruto menoleh dan pada akhirnya duduk bersila di tempatnya terakhir kali berdiri, "ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!"_

"_Tidak, kalau kau lanjutkan, bisa-bisa kau tidak akan bergerak saat bangun," jawab Naruto membuat yang lebih muda menggerutu dan duduk di hadapannya, "jadi, tou-chan tidak memperbolehkan Kakashi-sensei untuk sedikit saja membaca "Icha-Icha Paradise"?"_

"_Begitulah, hampir saja Sasuke-teme membakarnya." Naruto tertawa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ayahnya, dan juga bagaimana ekspresi Kakashi melihat buku keramatnya akan dibakar. Naru yang melihat itu tampak hanya terdiam._

"_Lalu, apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh tou-chan?"_

"_Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan tou-chan?" Naru memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini yang menghentikan tawanya._

"_Apakah itu aneh? Karena—sejak lahir aku sudah menjadi seorang yatim piatu karena tou-chan dan juga kaa-chan mengorbankan diri mereka saat serangan Kyuubi berlangsung," Naruto menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu, "saat kecil, semua warga membenciku dan selalu melakukan apapun untuk melukaiku. Saat kembali ke tempat yang kusebut rumah, tidak ada sama sekali orang yang bisa kujadikan tempat untuk mengadu. Yah, saat bertemu dengan tou-chan dan juga kaa-chan di dalam fikiranku, aku benar-benar sangat senang sekaligus sedih karena mereka hanya memiliki waktu sebentar untuk bersama denganku."_

_Naru tampak mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu._

"_Terkadang aku berharap kalau saat terakhir kali tou-chan bangkit karena edo tensei itu—adalah saat dimana tou-chan tidak akan menghilang lagi dan hidup bersama denganku…"_

…

"_Hei, kalau kau memang ingin bertemu tou-chan apakah kau tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuhku untuk satu hari agar kau bertemu dengan tou-chan?"_

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Oh, ide yang bagus Naru-chan~ O_O

Test lonceng lagi-lagi saya ubah dan modi sedemikian rupa. Yah, jangan heran kenapa Naruto jadi kuat dan bisa pakai Futon. Bagaimanapun sebelum ini ia sudah diajarkan oleh ayahnya untuk bertarung.

Dan kerja sama dengan Sasuke juga terbentuk dari latihan bersama-sama selama 3-4 tahun semenjak Sasuke tinggal sama-sama Naruto :3

Masalah Sakura, me bikin disini dia langsung sedikit kuat dalam Taijutsu walaupun tidak sekuat Shippuden ^^ ditambah dengan pelepasan genjutsu yang memang sudah pintar ia lakukan sejak ia berada di tingkat Gennin.

Apakah strategi mereka membuat kalian bingung? Kalau bingung silahkan tanyakan O_O

Di chapter selanjutnya ada perbaikan yang didasari oleh review dari kalian, terutama pada bagian perkenalan Naruto (_ _) maaf saya membuat kesalahan disana.

**BTW saya bikin ffic baru tentang AU Namikaze Sibling juga ^ ^ judulnya "Forgetable Emotion" silahkan dibaca kalau berkenan ^^**

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

**Dan terakhir, wow cerita ini sudah sampai pada review ke-100 O_O saya benar-benar tersanjung karena kalian menyukai cerita ini. terima kasih ^^**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Guest **(Sudah di update ^^)

**Guest **(Nuhuh, ini ga lama kan? ^^)

**Kurama-Kyuubi **(Makasih buat pujiannya :D dan ini sudah diupdate kembali ^^)

**Guest **(sudah :D)

**Guest **(huhuhu, sudah T^T maaf kalau menurut anda ini ga update kilat)

**BellaYosintaL **(Hohoho, saya juga mau lempar Mizuki kok. Dia dua belas jalan ke tiga belas ^^ maka kalau dihitung ya 13, tapi perhitungan Mizuki itu karena belum sampai 10 Oktober. I—iya, masalah Kakashi me baru inget, dan sudah di edit sedikit di chapter sebelumnya ^^; dan yay, tebakan anda benar berikut alasannya. **Jubah merah dengan bara api hitam** adalah jubah Naruto yang diberikan oleh Fukasaku ^^)

**Swilder **(Yep, itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki :D)

**Wewewewww **(Suren montong?)

**Lawliet Uzumakie **(Bukan ^^ Kushina bakal muncul dengan alasan yang sama seperti di dunia Uzumaki Naruto. Yakni saat pengendalian chakra Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Ga benci, dia nganggep Naruto itu sahabatnya XD ada satu cerita tambahan sebelum misi Zabuza itu ^^ dan yep Konohamaru juga~)

**Neerval-Li **(Bingo! Dan bersabarlah untuk kasus Sasuke ^_^)

**AN Narra **(Yep, Uzumaki Naruto ^^ sudah di update kok XD)

**Nanao Yumi **(Yep, Uzumaki Naruto XD terlihat dari kata 'Jubah merah dengan bara api hitam' XD untuk sekarang Cuma cerita tentang dimensi Namikaze Naruto dan juga latihan :3 nanti akan ada 'fungsi(?)' lainnya.)

**Guest **(Maaf itu kesalahan saya ._. Sudah diperbaiki di chapter sebelumnya ^^ naaah, Uzumaki Naruto waktu itu sudah jadi hokage atau belum sebenarnya saya ngikutin alur canon, jadi masih mengabur apakah ia akan jadi Hokage atau tidak. Makanya saya munculin pas dia pakai jubah dari Fukasaku aja ^^ dan ga masalah salah sekali, saya suka bacanya kok O_Ob)

**Aster-bunny-bee **(Iya, itu Uzumaki Naruto XD #uhuk Typo #orz ternyata saya belum terlepas dari itu #plak)

**NaruHina UH** (hehehe, makasih ^^ pairing NaruHina akan selalu tersisip di cerita ini walaupun tidak dalam setiap chapter ^^)

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga **(Iyap, sudah bisa ditebak XD inginnya seperti itu, tetapi ikatan antara Garra dan juga Shukaku itu ga sekuat Kyuubi Naruto, atau Hachibi Bee, jadi mungkin ga ' ')

**Fran Fryn Kun **(Ya! XD itu adalah dialog pertamanya XD sudah update ^^)

(naah, bukan Red Habanero, tapi Orange Flash(?) maksudnya Naruto Uzumaki ^^ dan tentu saja tidak, mungkin saat chapter selanjutnya walaupun— #plak)

**FoX** (Bukan, itu bukan Kushina tapi Uzumaki Naruto :D ujian loncengnya sedikit mirip tapi ada perubahan supaya naruto kelihatan kuat ^^ dan perkataan Obito itu saya ga dapet timingnya, jadi saya ubah sedikit walaupun dengan artian yang sama ._.a)

**Cicikun Syeren **(dia siapaaa? XD Tsunade tetap ada :3b walaupun dia ga jadi Godaime tapi dia bakal netap di Konoha #malahspoiler)

**Anfour **(Heee makasih ya XDa)

**KyuubiNaru **(Dan benar, itu Uzumaki Naruto ^^ doakan saya semoga ini tidak dischap u_u)

**Kumpul **(Yep, itu Uzumaki Naruto~)

(hehehe, makasih sudah ditungguin ^^ ini sudah update :D)

**Hanazonorin444 **(Tujuannya untuk ngelatih, trus jelasin kenapa ingatannya ada disana dan untuk apa ^^ tentu saja~ Sakura sama Sasuke kok :3)

**Guest **(sudah update kilat (_ _) )

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi **(sudah diupdate ^^)

**AzuraCantlye **(waaah, kurang kena ya, maaf ya ^^; semoga saja ini lebih ngena :3)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

Satu hari itu benar-benar akan dimanfaatkannya untuk bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah tidak bisa ia jumpai lagi. Namun, tentu ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia berada dari dunia yang lain.

.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau terlihat sedikit berbeda daripada biasanya?"

.

"Kalau aku terus berada disini—aku akan berfikir untuk tetap berada dalam dunia ini…"

.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

.

"Sensei! Naruto diculik oleh beberapa orang yang mengincar Kyuubi!"

.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu…"

.

"Aku bukan Namikaze Naruto…"

.

"Tetapi aku tahu, kau adalah anakku…"


	9. One Day with Uzumaki Naruto

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 8, One Day with Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

"_Apakah itu bisa Kurama-nii?" menoleh pada Kurama yang tampak mendengarkan sedaritadi, ia hanya mendengus dan menutup matanya saja seolah tidak sama sekali tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. _

"_**Bisa saja, karena tempat ini seperti jembatan yang menghubungkan dua dimensi. Tetapi, kalian tidak bisa bertukar terlalu lama pada dimensi masing-masing**__," jelas Kurama masih menutup matanya dan dalam posisi tertidur._

"_Bagaimana?"_

…

"_Apakah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, itu adalah duniamu bukan—" Naruto tampak menatap kearah Naru yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung namun tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan padamu, karena bagaimanapun kau adalah aku—rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang mendapatkannya," tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, Naruto tampak membulatkan mata sebelum tersenyum dan menghela nafas._

"_Kalau begitu besok?"_

"_Baiklah!"_

* * *

"Ohaiyou tou-chan!"

Pagi hari, saat Naruto baru saja bangun ia langsung berlari menuju ke ruang makan dan melihat ayahnya berada disana sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi untuk mereka bertiga. Yah, menjadi single parent mau tidak mau Minato harus bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah.

"Ohaiyou Naruto, sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat hari ini—" jawab Minato sambil meletakkan omelet diatas piring. Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bangun tampak membantu menata piring yang ada di atas meja.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bangun sedaritadi dan membantu ayahmu do—Naruto," jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas dan meletakkan piring terakhir disana. Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berjalan kearah ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, aku sudah lulus dari ujian Kakashi-sensei. Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kau meminta itu—tentu apapun," jawab Minato sambil mengusap kepala anaknya dan kembali pada kegiatannya yang ada di depan.

"Besok, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku dan menuruti apa yang kuinginkan?" Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap anaknya yang tampak benar-benar memohon padanya. Ia tahu kalau memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Hokage itu artinya ia tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk Naruto.

"Akan kuusahakan, tetapi permintaanmu tidak bisa selalu kupenuhi!"

"Tenang saja, bukan yang memerlukan uang! Mungkin hanya berlatih atau apapun yang menyangkut kau dan juga aku!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ayahnya tampak bingung, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak ada pertemuan besok, dan mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan laporan terkutuk itu mala mini…"

"Terima kasih tou-chan!" melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minato dan tampak senang. Itu akan benar-benar menjadi hadiah yang mungkin cukup untuk dirinya di dimensi lain. Walaupun tidak akan menutupi hari-hari yang ia lihat dalam ingatan dan juga mimpi milik Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini bersama dengan Kurama-nii!" malam hari, setelah misi pertama yang ia lakukan kemarin, besok tidak akan ada acara apapun, begitu juga dengan ayahnya yang tampaknya akan memenuhi janjinya._

"_Benar-benar tidak apa?"_

"_Tentu, lagipula tidak akan menyakitkan memberikan waktuku selama 1 hari padamu—" jawab Naru sambil tersenyum lebar dan mendorong tubuh pemuda yang tampak berusia 17 tahun itu, "—lagipula kau akan senang dengan apa yang akan terjadi pagi ini!"_

…

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam…"_

* * *

Matanya terbuka untuk menemukan langit-langit kamar berwarna putih itu yang pertama ia lihat. Bangkit sedikit menemukan cat berwarna orange pucat yang menghiasi seluruh dinding kamar yang ia tempati kali ini.

"Berhasil?" bergerak untuk melihat sekeliling kembali, matanya menangkap seseorang yang tampak tertidur di ranjang lainnya yang berada di kamar itu. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx—seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri, yang menjadi seorang missing-nin di dunianya.

Ya, saat ini tubuh Namikaze Naruto didiami oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto setelah ide 'brilian' dari sang pemilik tubuh. Yah, walaupun menurut Naruto itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Tetapi ia harus mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Naru sebelum ia mengambil tubuhnya untuk hari ini.

'_Pertama, kenapa teme berada di kamar yang sama denganku…'_ berfikir sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

'_Semenjak Itachi-nii menjalankan misi, tou-chan memutuskan untuk menjaga Sasuke-teme.'_

"Oh benar, karena misi bodoh itu—" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan kamar yang besar—bahkan dua kali lipat daripada apartment tempatnya dulu tinggal, "—dinginnya…"

Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsinya, menoleh untuk menemukan Minato yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian Jounnin yang berselimut jubah Hokage. Naruto sedikit tersentak, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Minato menatap anaknya yang tampak tersenyum aneh, terlihat cukup canggung walaupun ia mencoba untuk terlihat biasa. Matanya juga seolah menyiratkan kerinduan pada seseorang—tetapi siapa, bukankah mereka baru bertemu kemarin.

"Ohaiyou, tou-chan…"

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini," berjalan dan mencoba untuk menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto untuk mengecek suhu badannya. Jujur, itu pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu dan membuatnya sedikit malu, "tidak demam…"

"T—tou-chan, jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil!" Minato tertawa mendengarnya dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu, "kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali tou-chan?"

"Hm? Kemarin sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan menginap di kantor bukan? Aku baru saja sampai—" mengacak rambutnya, walaupun ia bisa menggunakan kagebunshin, tetapi stamina dan chakranya tidak seperti Naruto dan tentu saja terbatas, "—baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengganti pakaianku saja…"

Berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Naruto, saat tangan pemuda itu secara tidak sadar memegang ujung jubah Hokage ayahnya seolah tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh sosok itu. Atau memang itulah yang ia inginkan—takut jika sosok itu dan semua ini akan menghilang begitu saja.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"A—ah tidak apa-apa," melepaskannya dengan ragu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu namun itu hanya akan membuat ayahnya curiga. Seolah bisa melihat apa yang difikirkan oleh Naruto, Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto lagi.

"Tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mengatakannya padaku…"

'_Kau hanyalah monster yang tidak memiliki orang tua!'_

'_Tidak ada yang perduli pada seorang monster sepertimu!'_

"Ya," kali ini ingatannya sendiri akan masa lalunya yang terlihat. Bahkan saat usianya 12 tahun semua orang didesa masih menganggapnya monster. Hanya Iruka, Kakashi, dan beberapa temannya yang tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, sudah siap dengan hadiah kelulusan ujianmu?" jawabnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Naru tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hadiah.

"Hadiah?"

"Eh? Kau memintaku untuk menemanimu dan menuruti semua yang kau katakan, untuk hari ini saja—tanpa pekerjaan," membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Namikaze Naruto mempersiapkan semua ini, "Naruto, sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir. Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Tidak, tenang saja tou-chan!"

"Baguslah, bangunkan Sasuke dan kita akan sarapan sementara itu, aku akan mengganti pakaianku." Minato kali ini berbalik dan segera keluar tanpa dihentikan oleh Naruto yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Melihat teman satu kamarnya, ia segera mendekat dan menatap sosok sahaba dekatnya itu.

"_Walaupun aku harus mematahkan tangan dan kakimu, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!"_

"_Kenapa kau melakukan sampai sejauh ini?!"_

"_Karena ini, adalah ikatan yang pertama kali kurasakan…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menghancurkan ikatan itu disini…"_

Terdiam sejenak, sebelum tangannya beralih pada bantal dan segera melemparkannya tepat di wajah Sasuke dan membuat yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan Naruto!"

"Kau terlambat bangun, tou-chan menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu—" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa dan mengambil bantal orange itu untuk dikembalikan keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah," menghela nafas dan segera bersiap-siap.

* * *

Kalau ia katakan kamarnya adalah dua kali kamar apartmentnya, maka rumahnya mungkin lebih besar daripada kantor Hokage sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya memiliki rumah yang sangat besar seperti ini.

Mencoba untuk melihat dan menjelajahi apa yang bisa ia lihat, membuat Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak pernah melihat rumahmu sendiri dobe," Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan menatap pada Naruto yang membalas tatapannya. Ternyata, sampai di dimensi manapun dobe dan teme tidak pernah lepas dari perkataan mereka berdua, "kukira kau tidak bisa lebih aneh daripada ini, ternyata…"

"Apa maksudmu teme! Kau benar-benar cari gara-gara ya?!"

"Kau saja yang beranggapan seperti itu—dobe."

"Hei!"

"Nah, apa yang kubilang tentang nama panggilan itu—" kepala mereka berdua ditepuk oleh Minato yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka. Dengan pakaian berwarna hitamnya yang polos dan leher tinggi, "—Naruto, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maafkan aku tou-chan/Minato-san," berbicara bersamaan, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke benar-benar menghormati ayahnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama kali!?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua hari ini—" Sasuke tampak akan berjalan kearah pintu keluar setelah mengambil syalnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ke pintu luar meninggalkan keduanya tanpa sempat untuk berbicara apapun.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat?"

"Baiklah, 'ttebayo!" ia tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ayahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera menuju ke pintu keluar sebelum ayahnya tampak menaruh tangannya di bahu dan menghentikannya.

"Menurutmu kau mau kemana anak muda?"

"E—eh, keluar?"

"Tidak," Minato berjalan ke dalam rumah dan mengambil sesuatu sebelum kembali dan memasangkan syal pada leher Naruto. Membenahi agar Naruto tampak hangat, sebelum menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, "hari ini sudah mulai dingin, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena cuaca seperti ini."

…

'_Tidak akan ada yang perduli kau mati atau tidak!'_

Naruto tampak terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mencoba untuk tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ayo tou-chan!"

* * *

"Hei Teuchi, dua ramen untukku dan dua untuk Naruto! Seperti biasa," pada akhirnya Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tujuan pertama, tentu saja sarapan di Ramen Ichiraku.

Walaupun setiap hari saat di dimensinya ia masih bisa memakan ramen itu, tetapi makan bersama ayahnya hanya bisa pada hari ini bukan.

"Yah, sudah cukup lama tidak makan disini berdua denganmu," jawab Minato sambil menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

'_Tidak pernah untukku…'_

"Ano, tou-chan—aku benar-benar tidak apa mengganggu pekerjaanmu," sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, khawatir karena ayahnya mungkin saja sibuk dengan semua laporan laknat dan juga pertemuan membosankan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, waktuku bersamamu juga sangat penting kau tahu Naruto? Tidak perduil seberapa sibuknya aku, seharusnya aku memang meluangkan waktu bersama denganmu," Minato tampak tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ini mangkuk pertama untuk kalian!" Teuchi mengambilkan dua buah mangkuk dan menaruhnya di depan Minato dan juga naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" keduanya tampak berbicara bebarengan dan memulai makan mereka dengan cepat. Naruto menatap ayahnya yang tampak sangat menikmati ramen itu. Tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang sangat dibanggakan desa itu bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Teuchi-san, aku ingin dua mangkuk lagi!" _facepalm_, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya tebakannya yang memikirkan tentang nafsu makannya yang besar berasal dari ibunya itu tidak benar. Ayahnya benar-benar diluar dari apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Tou-chan, bukankah katamu pagi ini hanya makan dua ramen saja?" menatap dengan senyuman aneh kearah ayahnya. Membuat sang Hokage tampak tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memukuli dadanya.

"Y—yah, terkadang kita perlu makan lebih banyak daripada biasanya bukan? Kau tahu, aku butuh banyak tenaga setelah mengerjakan pekerjaanku semalaman," Minato menggaruk dagunya dan tidak menatap Naruto sama sekali.

"Alasan…"

"Hei, aku benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Minato melihat Naruto yang menyerup ramen keduanya dan meletakkanya kembali. Menghela nafas, Naruto sendiri tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Ya, ini pertama kalinya ia berfikir untuk lebih cepat keluar dari Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

Mereka sampai didepan tempat yang seperti komplek perumahan. Ia tahu kalau ini adalah kawasan dari klan Hyuuga. Tempat dua orang yang merupakan orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Sahabat, dan seseorang yang ia sukai yang baru ia sadari saat pertarungan itu selesai.

"Yondaime-sama, Naruto?" suara itu terdengar dari salah satu halaman rumah itu. Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan perban yang ada di dahinya tampak sedang berlatih dengan seorang pemuda dan anak perempuan.

"Hizashi, berlatih seperti biasa?"

"Begitulah, Hiashi tidak bisa menemani Hinata-sama untuk berlatih, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk latihan bersama dengan Neji." Naruto menatap pria itu, awalnya ia menyangka kalau itu adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata.

'_Jadi dia yang bernama Hyuuga Hizashi? Benar-benar mirip dengan Hiashi-san…'_

"Hei Naruto," Naruto menoleh saat Neji tampak memanggil namanya. Melihat Neji yang tampak tersenyum ramah padanya, sedikit canggung untuknya. Neji yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan juga tidak perduli pada sekitarnya hingga saat kematiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berlatih?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa hari ini—tetapi, mungkin besok," jawabnya sambil tertawa datar. Maaf saja ia seenaknya membuat janji, lagipula latihan bersama dengan Neji bisa membuat Naru menjadi lebih kuat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

'_Naruto, Hinata-sama rela mati untuk melindungimu… itulah sebabnya, nyawamu tidaklah satu. Dan nyawaku, juga merupakan bagian dari nyawamu…'_

_._

'_Kenapa, kau adalah Hyuuga… __Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untukku!'_

_._

'_Karena kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku jenius…'_

.

"N—Naruto-kun," suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan melihat Hinata yang ada di belakang kaki Hizashi, tampak malu bertemu dengan Naruto. Semenjak kejadian di toko bunga, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menatap langsung Naruto.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata! Pergi dari sini, ia bukan lawan yang bisa kau—'_

'_Aku tahu… aku hanya tiba-tiba menjadi egois…'_

_._

'_Apa yang kau katakan!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Cepat lari!'_

_._

'_Aku kemari atas keinginanku sendiri. Sejak dulu aku adalah orang yang cengeng dan cepat menyerah. Tetapi kau menunjukkan padaku jalan yang benar. Aku selalu mengamatimu, menginginkan untuk mengejarmu… aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu dan bersama denganmu… Kau mengubahku, senyumanmu menyelamatkanku.'_

"Yo Hinata-chan!" tidak ingin membuatnya pingsan, di usianya ia sudah mengerti kalau Hinata bersikap aneh seperti itu karena ia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak lama.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan tou-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tampak bersembunyi di belakang Hizashi dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Minato sendiri tampak tertawa karena sikap Hinata.

"Apakah semua persiapannya sudah selesai Yondaime-sama?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi rahasiakan sampai besok," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan menatap Naruto, memastikan kalau anaknya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Naruto sendiri tampak masih menatap kearah Hinata di depannya.

"Ayo Naruto, ingin melanjutkan perjalanan?"

"Ah ya!" Naruto akan berbalik sebelum menatap Hinata, tersenyum lembut sebelum berjalan dan berhenti di depannya sebelum menaikkan poni Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada dahi sang penerus klan Hyuuga itu.

'_Makanya, aku tidak akan takut mati melindungimu…'_

_._

'_Karena aku, menyukaimu…'_

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-chan!" sebelum melihat reaksi dari sang Hyuuga muda, ia sudah menghilang bersama dengan ayahnya. Dan saat berada di perbatasan, ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang tampak panik melihat Hinata yang pingsan atau apapun yang mereka dengar.

…

Naruto dan juga Minato tampak berada di jalanan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Naruto sendiri tampak menatap sekeliling saat semua orang tampak menyapa ayahnya.

Sepertinya ayahnya memang sering bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di desa. Itulah sebabnya ia dikenal sebagai Hokage yang sangat terkenal.

"Sensei!" suara itu membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dan menemukan Kakashi yang berlari kearah mereka. Naruto bisa melihat Minato yang memucat karena panggilan dari Kakashi itu. Dengan segera ia memegang tangan Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Belum sempat Naruto merespon apapun, mereka sudah berpindah pada salah satu sisi dari hutan yang cukup dekat dari keramaian tadi. Sedikit terkejut, ia sering mendengarkan tentang jutsu itu, namun ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun merasakan sendiri.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka ia akan menemukanku secepat ini," menghela nafas dan tampak berjongkok, masih bersembunyi dari Kakashi yang mencarinya di sekitar sana.

"Kenapa tou-chan bersembunyi dari Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yah, karena sebenarnya laporanku tidak bisa diselesaikan malam itu, dan untuk menyimpan tenaga aku tidak memakai bunshin untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini," Minato menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak semburat merah di wajahnya.

"E—eh kalau begitu seharusnya kau katakan saja padaku tou-chan, bukankah kita bisa pergi lain kali?" walaupun ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama dengan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun ini bukan dunianya, ia tidak bisa terus berada disini.

"Karena… kau tampak tidak seperti biasanya hari ini, aku ingin menemanimu sampai kau mengatakan masalahmu," Naruto terdiam dengan mata membulat. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang begitu menghawatirkannya hingga meninggalkan semuanya.

Ia sadar kalau ayahnya berada di kamarnya saat itu hanya untuk memberitahu kalau ia tidak bisa menemaninya. Dan hanya karena melihatnya yang bersikap aneh, ayahnya membatalkan niatnya itu dan memaksakan diri untuk menemaninya.

…

Itu sudah cukup…

"Hei Kakashi-sensei, tou-chan ada disini!" Naruto berteriak kearah Kakashi yang masih berada di sekitar mereka. Minato yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut dan menatap Naruto yang hanya tertawa dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa tou-chan, aku sudah baik-baik saja! Kau adalah Hokage, tetapi kau tidak bisa sembarangan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu—" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala masih dengan senyumannya yang melebar.

"Naruto?"

"Sensei, kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja! Aku sudah bukan ANBU tetapi mereka masih memaksaku untuk mencarimu," Kakashi berkacak pinggang dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan kesal.

"K—Kakashi, tetapi Naruto!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-sensei, bawa saja tou-chan ke ruangannya," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto, sebegitunyakah kau tidak ingin bersama dengan ayahmu?" Naruto benar-benar tertawa melihat dan mendengar nada ayahnya yang tampak terdengar kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Bukan seperti itu—" Minato tampak menatap Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat menatapnya sedih untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kakashi mengajaknya pergi dengan Shunshin sebelum bisa mengetahui arti tatapan Naruto itu, "—kalau tetap seperti ini… rasanya aku tidak ingin kembali ke duniaku…"

…

"Sebegitu putus asanyakah kau sampai mengusir ayahmu sendiri untuk menjauh?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu tampak mengagetkannya, dan saat ia berbalik—seseorang tampak mendekapnya dan dengan segera mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Naruto?"

Minato yang baru saja akan memulai pekerjaannya tampak menghentikannya dan menoleh sekeliling. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, meskipun ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ada apa sensei?" Kakashi yang terpaksa menemani Minato agar tidak kabur tampak menatap mantan gurunya itu yang terlihat tiba-tiba gelisah karena sesuatu. Mengerutkan dahinya, Minato tampak menoleh sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku seperti merasakan sesua—" merasakan sesuatu, sebuah kunai yang mengarah padanya dengan segera ia tangkap. Melihat sebuah surat yang ada di ujung kunai itu, segera mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"Apa itu sensei?"

…

Karena terdiam, Kakashi tampak menatap mantan gurunya itu yang sekarang sudah diselimuti oleh aura gelap. Senyuman yang biasanya masih ada walaupun aura itu menyelimutinya tampak menghilang berganti wajah stoic yang terpasang begitu saja.

"S—sensei?"

"Seseorang berani mengancamku dengan menggunakan Naruto sebagai sandera?" sebuah putaran tampak tercipta ditangan kanannya, membentuk sebuah rasengan yang menghancurkan kertas itu berkeping-keping, "ia benar-benar ingin mencari mati…"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi saat ia membuka mata—bulan purnama tampak menyinarinya. Mengerjapkan matanya, saat ia menemukan bayangan seseorang berada di depannya—seseorang dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Si—siapa kau?!"

"Kau sudah lupa dengan suaraku? Namikaze Naruto—atau kupanggil Uzumaki Naruto?" matanya membulat, menatap kearah orang itu yang tampak melepaskan hoodienya dan menampakkan seseorang bertopeng spiral.

…

"Uchiha—Obito…" mendesis pelan, tampak benar-benar kaget dan juga bingung dengan kehadiran Obito dan juga pengetahuannya tentang dirinya, "bagaimana…"

"Mungkin, kalau diriku di dimensi ini tidak mengenalmu atau belum," suara itu tidak berubah sama sekali, "tetapi, kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku berasal dari dimensimu bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu—bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam dimensi ini!" Naruto tampak menjauh dari Obito dan sudah bersiap dengan senjata yang dimilikinya.

"Apakah kau lupa kalau aku memiliki koneksi dengan chakra Kyuubi? Kau menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang memakai Kyuubi sebagai penghubungmu. Siapapun yang memiliki kontak dengan chakra Kyuubi, bisa melakukannya," Naruto tidak pernah berfikir Obito akan melakukan itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, Obito di dimensi ini juga memiliki mimpi yang—dialami oleh diriku di dimensi ini?!"

"Dan itu menjadi mimpi burukmu, karena aku sudah memberikan semua gambaran tentang masa depan yang akan terjadi," ia tidak memperhitungkan Obito yang pernah membuat kontak dengan Kyuubi saat penyerangan pertama akan mendapatkannya juga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—"

"Coba saja, Uzumaki Naruto—aku tahu chakramu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku saat ini…"

'_Sial—'_ melihat Obito yang siap untuk menyerangnya, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya erat dan menunggu serangan itu mengenainya, saat tiba-tiba yang ia lihat adalah cahaya berwarna kuning yang lewat di depannya dan Obito tampak bergerak mundur dengan refleks.

"Kau—" Minato merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk melindungi Naruto yang tidak bergerak dari belakangnya, "—kau yang melepaskan Kyuubi dari Kushina dan menggunakan Kyuubi untuk menyerang desa saat itu…"

"Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage…"

"Sudah cukup kau membunuh Kushina—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto sedikitpun," mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiganya dan akan bersiap menyerang orang itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, kau tahu itu dengan baik…" Obito seolah berbicara dengan Minato, namun mata sharingannya tampak menatap kearah Naruto. Ia tahu, ayahnya tidak akan menang melawan Obito—itu hanya akan mengulang kejadian di dimensinya.

"Aku hampir mengalahkanmu saat itu, kau tahu—" Minato menatap Obito yang menatapnya balik. Menutup matanya, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan EMS miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin membuktikannya—" Naruto yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak menghentikannya tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka. Membuat sebuah segel di tangannya, dan menatapnya sejenak.

Ia ingat tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi sebelum ia terkirim kemari.

* * *

"_**Oi Gaki, sebelum kau pergi ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan—"**__ Naruto menatap rubah ekor Sembilan itu yang menatapnya balik dengan mata merahnya, __**"kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa merusak dimensi tempat bocah Namikaze itu berada, kau harus menutup pintu yang bisa membuatmu datang menuju ke dimensi lainnya."**_

"_Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa melewati dan berpindah dari dimensi itu selain aku bukan? Kenapa aku harus menutupnya?"_

"_**Seseorang—memiliki peluang untuk memakai jutsu yang sama denganmu—tetapi aku tidak yakin ia menyadarinya atau tidak,"**_ _Kyuubi menatap ogah-ogahan kearah Naruto, "__**sudahlah, yang pasti kau harus menguncinya dengan segera sebelum hal buruk terjadi!"**_

"_Hai-hai~"_

"_**Tetapi, saat kau menggunakan segel itu, kau tidak akan bisa pergi lagi ke dimensi itu untuk selamanya…"**_

* * *

'_Sepertinya Kyuubi menyadari kalau Uchiha Obito bisa menggunakannya—'_ menghela nafas, walaupun ia tahu kalau menggunakannya ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke dimensi ini—tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya melawan Uchiha Obito yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Madara menggunakan Jubi itu.

Dengan segera bergerak dan berada di depan Obito dengan segera, mencoba untuk menapakkan tangannya di salah satu anggota tubuh Obito. Ia memang tidak memiliki chakra yang cukup untuk menggunakan mode sage, ataupun menggunakan sepenuhnya chakra Kyuubi. Tetapi pengalaman cukup membuat kecepatannya menjadi sangat cepat.

"Apa—"

"Naruto!"

"Jigen Ronri no Jutsu—" tampak huruf kanji menyebar di telapak tangannya saat kontrak diberlakukan, "—Fuin…"

"Kau—jutsu itu, kalau kau menggunakannya—" Obito tampak menjauh dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung seolah tidak memiliki chakra yang cukup hanya untuk bergerak, "—sial! Kau tahu kalau yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia!"

"Aku tahu, tetapi minimal—itu akan memberikan sedikit waktu untuknya berkembang," Naruto tampak tersenyum kearah Obito yang tampak kesal, dan dengan segera menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Minato mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun ia sudah pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tidak apa tou-chan, untuk sementara ia tidak akan… kembali…" Naruto merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas, seolah chakranya langsung terkuras habis. Terduduk begitu saja dengan nafas yang tampak memburu, ia mencoba untuk sadar walaupun pandangannya benar-benar kabur saat ini.

"Naruto!" melihat keadaan Naruto yang aneh membuat Minato segera menangkap tubuhnya, "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

…

Minato bisa tahu kalau Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mencoba untuk mensupport kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, membaringkannya di pangkuan sang Hokage.

"Aku… bukan Namikaze Naruto…"

"Apa—yang kau katakan, kau adalah anakku—" Minato mencoba untuk mengecek keadaannya. Melihat bahwa chakra yang ada di tubuh itu seolah menguap dan menghilang dari tubuh anak itu, _'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…'_

"Ya, aku adalah anakmu tou-chan, tetapi aku bukan Namikaze Naruto…"

"Apa—"

'_Ia memiliki dua ingatan yang dilindungi oleh Kyuubi.'_

Mengingat perkataan Inoichi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto yang tertawa pelan.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto—Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang ketiga. Ayahku adalah Yondaime Hokage dan ibuku adalah shinobi dari klan Uzumaki," Minato bisa melihat mata berwarna biru itu tampak sangat kosong. Tangan Naruto tampak benar-benar mencengkram tubuh Minato, "mereka tewas dalam penyerangan Kyuubi, dan meninggalkanku sendirian…"

Mendengar itu ia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia fikirkan. Pemuda ini adalah pemilik dari ingatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto Namikaze—anaknya.

"Kau yang memberikan ingatan dan juga mimpi itu?"

"Maaf—aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberikannya hal buruk dan menyeramkan itu," berkedip sekali hingga tiga kali—matanya semakin berat untuk membuka dan ia semakin merasa susah untuk bernafas, "tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin ia mengalami kehancuran yang sama dengan yang kualami…"

…

"Sudah cukup dengan kenangan masa kecil tanpa seseorangpun yang menemani—tanpa ada seseorangpun yang menyapa saat aku pulang ke rumah," Minato sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Saat menyegel Kyuubi, ia memang pernah berfikir untuk menggunakan Shiki Fuin, membantu Kushina yang saat itu ia kira tidak memiliki chakra yang cukup untuk melakukannya.

"Kemana semua orang desa? Kalau kau memang menjadi Jinchuuriki saat penyerangan itu—harusnya mereka tahu kalau kau adalah pahlawan yang sebenarnya!"

"Mereka membenciku—mengatakan kalau aku adalah monster… Terlebih mereka tidak mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage," tertawa lemah mengingat semua kejadian itu, "butuh 16 tahun untuk mendengar kenyataan kalau kau adalah ayahku… Aku selalu sendirian—hingga pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Iruka-sensei. Lalu, mengenal Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Ero-sennin…"

"Tetapi—semua itu perlahan lagi-lagi direnggut dariku… dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan kematian teman-teman dan semua yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga," menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasakannya—aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan tanpa ada seseorangpun yang menderita. Itulah sebabnya aku mencoba untuk memberitahukannya pada Namikaze Naruto, semuanya…" suaranya tampak semakin gemetar kalau didengarkan, "awalnya kukira aku hanya ingin mengatur semuanya—namun, setiap mendengar cerita tentangmu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu, meskipun hanya sebentar denganmu…"

Minato bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang gemetar, ia tahu kalau keadaan Naruto saat ini benar-benar gawat. Tetapi, ia merasa kalau ia harus mendengarkannya dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Tetapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya—ini bukan duniaku, aku tidak bisa berada disini seterusnya, karena Namikaze Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang harus ia jalani disini… Semakin aku mengenalmu, aku semakin mencoba untuk menghindar—mencoba untuk menghilangkan keinginanku berada lebih lama disini…"

"Naruto—"

"Maaf—" terisak pelan, mencoba untuk membenamkan tubuhnya pada ayahnya, "—maaf, karena seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini! Maaf, karena aku membuatnya ketakutan selama ini! Aku hanya ingin—" perkataannya tampak terhenti saat kedua tangan ayahnya melingkar dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Maaf—" membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ayahnya meminta maaf, "—maaf kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasakan semua ini… Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama ini…"

'_Maaf, karena aku dan ayahmu tidak bisa bersama denganmu… memberikanmu kasih sayang dan semuanya… yang seharusnya kau butuhkan…'_

"Kau bisa kembali kapanpun—bagaimanapun yang kau katakan, kau tetap anakku," mengusap kepala Naruto dan tersenyum, pemuda itu tampak masih menatapnya kaget sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menutup pintu menuju ke dimensi ini—tetapi, aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto lewat fikirannya, meskipun aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…tou-chan…"

"Tetapi—kenapa—!"

"Uchiha Madara, berhati-hatilah dengannya tou-chan… aku menutupnya untuk menghindari orang itu agar tidak menjadi lebih kuat," terbatuk karena oksigen yang tidak bisa masuk dengan cukup di paru-parunya, "Namikaze Naruto adalah aku… Aku tahu ia akan bisa melaluinya… Mengajarkannya Rasengan juga bukan hal yang buruk…"

"Apakah—"

"Dan—Kyuubi tidak seburuk yang tou-chan kira… ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk ia percaya," chakranya semakin menipis, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi daripada ini.

"Mungkin…aku melewati semua ini tanpa kehadiranmu—tetapi aku benar-benar bersyukur kalau ia tidak merasakan hal itu dengan nyata," tertawa pelan dan semakin lemah, "aku berharap kalau bisa lebih lama bersama denganmu… aku menyayangimu, tou-chan…"

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan tampak terdengar saat itu—Minato menoleh kearah langit malam itu, tampak beberapa kembang api menghiasi malam yang baru saja berganti hari beberapa detik yang lalu. Naruto tampak tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun ia tahu itu adalah suara kembang api.

"Naruto—" Minato tersenyum dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga anaknya, "—selamat ulang tahun anakku… aku juga menyayangimu…"

Sepuluh Oktober, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau hari sudah berganti dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan satu menit hari ulang tahunnya bersama dengan ayahnya saat ini, sampai kapanpun.

"Terima kasih, tou-chan…"

* * *

"_Mulai sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi pergi ke tempatmu—tetapi tentu saja apapun yang terjadi di tempat ini tidak akan pernah berubah—" Naruto tampak berhadapan dengan Naru yang ada di hadapannya, "—ayahmu sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaanku dan juga tentang ingatan itu!"_

"_Bukan ayahku—" Naru tampak menghela naas sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "—itu adalah ayah kita bukan?"_

…

"_Aku akan menceritakan semua yang ingin kau katakan pada tou-chan, jadi—katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau katakan padanya," Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Oke, dirinya yang lebih muda itu harus diakui memiliki otak lebih baik daripada dia, "walaupun tidak secara langsung—kuharap itu cukup."_

_Tersenyum mendengarnya, Naruto tampak menepuk kepala Naru di depannya sebelum tertawa lepas._

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengandalkanmu!"_

* * *

Matanya terbuka—kali ini Uzumaki Naruto tampak berada di dunianya sendiri. Didalam apartmentnya sendirian, bersama dengan barang-barang miliknya yang tampak berserakan dimana-mana.

Tampak dua buah foto berada di atas rak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sebuah foto dirinya, dengan Kakashi, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura—dan foto satu lagi tampak dua orang yang sedang tersenyum. Dua orang suami istri, dengan pria yang memakai jubah Hokage dan perempuan berambut merah panjang.

Memandanginya sejenak, sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman lebar kearah foto itu.

"Selamat pagi tou-chan, kaa-chan! Aku akan memulai hari ini dengan baik!"

Dengan segera beranjak dan mengambil jubah miliknya sebelum berjalan menuju kearah gedung yang paling tinggi di Konoha itu. Membuka salah satu pintu, dan baru saja akan masuk ke dalam saat sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO!"

Matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat semua teman-temannya berada disana. Tersenyum kearahnya dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum tersenyum lebar kearah mereka semua.

'_Meskipun kau tidak ada…_

_Meskipun dulu aku mengalami hal yang buruk…_

_Tetapi pada akhirnya, sekarang aku memiliki orang-orang yang kuanggap sebagai keluargaku…_

_Meskipun tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi kalian…'_

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Yang terakhir masih samar bukan, apa dia pakai jubah Hokage atau jubah lainnya.

Dan yep, rentan waktunya untuk chapter ini adalah 9 Oktober, tepat 1 hari sebelum ulang tahun Naruto. Dan tentu saja saat penculikan dan Uchiha Obito muncul itu sudah larut malam, dan saat Minato bilang selamat ulang tahun itu—pas jam 12 malam ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh ._. Chapter depan akan kembali pada misi tingkat C yang berubah menjadi misi tingkat A XD dan tentu kalian sudah tahu~

BTW Uchiha Obito pernah membuat kontrak dengan Kyuubi pake mata sharingannya pas penyerangan pertama yang menewaskan Minato + Kushina ^^ itu yang buat dia bisa pakai jutsu yang sama dengan Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto memang bertambah kuat, tetapi Uchiha Obitopun juga semakin kuat dengan memori dari Obito di dimensi Naruto.

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Kurama-Kyuubi **(XD oke, sudah lanjut maaf lama :3)

**Cicikun Syeren **(Iya dong, makanya saya suka bikinnya XDb)

**Vionner97 **(Uwaaa, maaf kalau membingunkan DX yep, hanya satu tambahan cerita sebelum ke cerita asli ^^ kalau telalu berpatok cerita asli, akan terasa membosankan :D)

**Yuki no Fujisaki **(Tiga jam dong XD entah kenapa Kakashi pas aja sama waktu selama itu XD sudah :3b)

**Neerval Li **(Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^)

**Aster-Bunny-Bee **(Yep, saya bikin masih samar sama umur dan statusnya karena saya coba untuk ikutin alur canon :3 ga ngaruh, karena itu bukan masa lalu ataupun masa depan, tapi dimensi yang berbeda ^^ dimensi yang berbeda tidak akan sama sekali berpengaruh satu sama lain. Mungkin saja cerita canon akan dimasukkan semuanya :))

**BellaYosintaL **(Hahaha XD dia Cuma pintar acting aja kok XD Minato Cuma Son-complex yang terlalu overprotect sama anaknya ._. #ditendang yah umur Uzumaki Naruto itu tergantung sama di canon nanti tamatnya XD #plak)

**NaruHina UH **(Oke ^^b kalau Naruto atau Hinatanya ga bakal di pairingin sama yang lain :D tapi tentu pairing lain akan muncul ^^ seperti SasuSaku mungkin?)

**KyuubiNaru **(Makasih ^^ dan boleh kok panggil begitu :D)

**NamikazeKevin **(Makasih ya ^o^b)

**Swilder **(Sudah lanjut, maaf agak lama :) )

**FoX **(Sudah lanjut ^^b)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(Makasih, maaf kalau ga cepet updatenya u_u)

**Naozumi Miketsukami Soushi **(Sudah ^^)

**Wewewewww **(HAHAHA! XD ga gitu sih XD #plak diakan sudah bersikap dewasa :3)

**AN Narra **(Makasih ^^)

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi **(Hehehe, makasih :D)

**Skyesphantom **(Duh, makasih pujiannya ^^)

(semacam itu XD tapi ada pengaruh besar sama chapternya, kaya kenyataan kalau Obito juga ada kenangan tentang kehidupannya di dimensi lainnya :) )

**Nanao Yumi **(Minato menyadari akhir-akhir kok :3b Makasih ya buat komen cerita "Forgetable Emotion"nya ^^)

**Dikdik717 **(Ini sudah :3)

**Moyahime **(Sudah update ^^)

**Hanazonorin444 **(Tehe, untung aja ngerti :) maaf kurang mengharukan :( entah kenapa me ga dapet feelingnya ^^;)

**Guest **(Makasih ^^)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kalian satu misi level C…"

.

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini…"

.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu—apapun yang kau lihat bukanlah seperti yang kau fikirkan…"

.

"Ah, sepertinya aku masih sempat menyusul…"

.

"Ke—kenapa kau ada disini?!"


	10. Nami no Kuni (Part 1)

**Memory of The Other Self**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Spoiler, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 9, Nami no Kuni (Part 1)

* * *

"Tidak mau!"

Suara Naruto tampak benar-benar terdengar bahkan dari lorong yang ada di sekeliling ruangan Hokage tersebut. Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya Naruto menjalankan misi bersama dengan Tim 7, dan selalu misi tingkat E atau D yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"Naruto, kalian masih berada dalam tingkat Gennin. Walaupun ayahmu adalah seorang Hokage, kami tidak bisa memberikan misi yang lebih tinggi daripada itu—" Iruka yang duduk di samping Minato tampak menghela nafas sementara Minato hanya tersenyum melihat sikap anaknya.

'_Walaupun bisa memberikan misi diatas itu—Minato-sensei tidak akan memberikannya…'_ Kakashi yang tahu bagaimana over protektifnya mantan gurunya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Masih banyak tingkat D dan E yang menarik Naruto, kau tidak bisa melanggar peraturan begitu saja—" Minato menunjukkan kertas yang ada di tangannya yang memiliki cap D dan juga E.

"Seperti membersihkan rumah, menangkap Tora, menjaga anak, atau mungkin mengajak jalan-jalan anjing Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tampak menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Minato hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang misi yang ada di tangannya.

"Kemampuanmu masih belum kuat Naruto…"

"Tetapi pekerjaan itu membosankan! Aku ingin pekerjaan yang lebih menantang—" Naruto tampak masih tidak mau kalah dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya.

'_Aku setuju…' _Sasuke walaupun tidak mengatakannya, raut wajahnya tampak menunjukkan rasa setujunya.

'_Benar-benar merepotkan…'_ Sakura tampak menghela nafas dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia sendiri juga bosan dengan misi yang seperti itu, namun tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

'_Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, sensei tidak akan memperbolehkannya…'_

"Naruto, sudah kukatakan berulang kali tentang pembagian misi pada tingkat tertentu bukan—kalian masih Gennin dan itu artinya misi tingkat D adalah misi yang cocok untuk kalian—" Minato menurunkan topinya dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Hmph, padahal yang tou-chan inginkan hanya agar aku tidak pergi dari desa saja—" bergumam pelan saat menyilangkan tangannya dan membelakangi meja tempat Iruka dan juga Minato serta beberapa Chuunin berada disana.

"Naruto, hormatilah ayahmu!"

"Ma—maafkan aku sensei, kau tahu kalau Naruto…"

"Tou-chan selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil, kalau seperti ini terus—aku tidak akan berbicara pada tou-chan sampai tou-chan memberikan misi yang lebih tinggi dari itu!" Naruto hanya diam mengembungkan pipinya.

"Naruto, itu tidak akan berhasil—" Kakashi tampak mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto saat matanya menangkap sang Hokage yang bertampang suram saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, _'ah, beberapa detik aku hampir lupa dengan sikap Minato-sensei…'_

"Kalau tou-chan selalu menganggapku anak kecil, bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat darimu," Naruto bergumam pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "semua orang menganggapku bisa menjadi Gennin karena bantuan darimu. Dan kalau aku bisa menjadi Chuunin hanya karena misi bodoh seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mengakuiku!"

Minato, Iruka, dan juga Kakashi tampak terdiam sedikit terkejut. Tersenyum dengan sikap anaknya, Minato pada akhirnya meletakkan kertas misi tingkat D itu dan mengambil salah satu kertas misi C.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu untuk sekali ini—misi tingkat C. Ini misi untuk melindungi seseorang—" Minato benar-benar lemah dengan anaknya, bukan hanya alasan itu yang membuatnya memberikan misi itu pada Naruto, tetapi karena alasan sebelumnya.

'_Sensei tidak akan bisa tidak berbicara pada Naruto selama 1 hari—'_ Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop _membayangkannya.

"Oke! Siapa yang akan dilindungi? Putri, ataukah pejabat desa, Daimyou?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, anda bisa masuk sekarang—" Minato memanggil seseorang dari balik pintu yang ada disana. Seorang pria tua yang tampak menegak minuman keras itu sepertinya mabuk dan menatap pada tim 7 itu.

"Jadi, yang akan mengantarkanku hanya bocah-bocah ini? Tidak meyakinkan, terutama bocah terpendek yang berwajah bodoh itu—" membicarakan Naruto yang tampaknya terlihat sadar dan kesal.

"Hei, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

"Apa gunanya membunuhnya—itu adalah orang yang harus kita lindungi, Naruto—" Kakashi tampak menahan kerah pakaian Naruto sebelum pemuda itu bisa menyerang sang klien.

"Sebaiknya anda jangan menilai dari penampilan Tazuna-san," Minato tampak masih tersenyum seperti biasanya tanpa mengurangi wibawanya. Namun, kalau dilihat dari belakang meja, tampak Iruka yang mencoba menahan sebelah tangan Minato yang sudah memegang kunai miliknya, "dan sebagai informasi, yang paling pendek dengan wajah bodoh itu adalah anakku…"

'_Aku kasihan pada Iruka…'_

'_Minato-san benar-benar terlalu memanjakan Naruto…'_ Sasuke tampak menghela nafas melihat walinya itu.

"Namaku adalah Tazuna, pembuat jembatan profesional. Aku ingin kalian melindungiku hingga sampai di desa dan sampai aku menyelesaikan jembatan yang tengah kubuat…"

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun—apakah kau sudah membawa perbekalan kalian? Bagaimana dengan obat-obatan yang sudah kusiapkan? Ah, dan jangan lupa dengan pakaian yang sudah kutaruh diatas tempat tidur kalian," pagi harinya tampak Minato yang terlihat sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Yah bagiamanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto keluar dari desa (tidak terhitung saat Uzumaki Naruto yang diculik oleh Obito) dan itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap sang Hokage dengan wajah datar.

"Tou-chan, kami yang akan pergi keluar dan kenapa kau yang tampak sibuk dengan semua barang-barang ini," jawab Naruto sambil melihat ayahnya.

"Lagipula kami hanya akan pergi selama 3 hari Minato-san…"

"Tetap saja, ah jangan lupa dengan payung dan juga—" Minato memasukkan payung dan entah benda-benda apa lagi yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibawa terutama saat perjalanan. Karena itu hanya akan memberatkannya.

"Tou-chan!"

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju kalau ayahmu benar-benar terlalu over protektif," bisik Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafas dari Naruto.

* * *

Tazuna tampak benar-benar tidak habis fikir saat berada di depan gerbang Konoha. Bukan karena ia masih protes dengan para bocah yang akan mengantarkannya kembali, tetapi pada sang Hokage yang tampak ikut dan mencoba untuk menahan anak yang mirip dengannya itu untuk tidak keluar desa.

Perkataan 'apakah benar kau akan mengambil misi ini' dan juga 'tou-chan hanya tidak ingin kau terluka' atau mungkin teriakan histeris yang bahkan tidak akan bisa dibayangkan akan keluar dari mulut orang yang terkenal paling berwibawa di Konoha itu.

Bahkan para penjaga gerbangpun tampak hanya _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan Minato, walaupun mereka berdua tahu bagaimana protektifnya sang Hokage saat menyangkut anaknya.

"Kalau tou-chan masih seperti ini aku benar-benar akan menginap dirumah Iruka-sensei kalau misi ini sudah selesai!" dan serangan telak dari Minato yang selama 13 tahun ini tidak pernah berpisah dengan anaknya selama 1 hari saja, "ayo kita berangkat! Aku benar-benar bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya aku akan keluar dari desa!"

"Apakah aku benar-benar akan aman…"

"Tenang saja, walaupun seperti itu ia anak yang kuat. Dan aku adalah seorang Jounnin," Kakashi tampak menepuk pundak Tazuna untuk meyakinkannya. Minato tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke Konoha—tidak menyadari dua orang shinobi Kirigakure yang tampak mengamati.

"Hokage-sama—" Minato menghela nafas saat melihat ANBU yang sudah siap di belakangnya untuk menjemputnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan kembali…" Minato akan berjalan kembali saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan dari hembusan angin di sekelilingnya, _'aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini…'_

* * *

Naruto dan juga yang lainnya tampak berada di perjalanan menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Berbincang-bincang seperti biasa, sesekali Sakura harus melerai Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang mulai akan bertengkar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tazuna-san, kau berasal dari Nami no Kuni bukan?" Sakura menoleh pada Tazuna yang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan dari Sakura namun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Begitulah?"

"Apakah disana ada ninja juga, Kakashi-sensei?" menatap cemas kearah Kakashi. Yah, karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan menang kalau melawan ninja yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada Gennin bukan.

"Tidak, tetapi jika di desa tersembunyi lainnya mungkin saja ada—" jawab Kakashi, "—mungkin cara dan juga pelatihannya berbeda, namun pasti ada…"

"Dari semua desa tersembunyi yang ada, lima desa tersembunyi terbesar dipimpin oleh seorang Kage," Naruto menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Tentu karena ia mendengar semuanya dari ayahnya, "Hokage dari Konoha, Mizukage dari Kirigakure, Raikage dari Kumogakure, Kazekage dari Sunagakure, dan Tsuchikage dari Iwagakure. Mereka memimpin ribuan shinobi di desa mereka…"

"Whoa, berarti ayahmu sangat hebat Naruto!"

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan menjadi shinobi yang lebih hebat lagi darinya!" jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

Kakashi sendiri tampak hanya diam dan mengamati sekeliling, hingga matanya tertuju pada genangan air yang berada di dekatnya. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan menemui Naruto dan juga yang lainnya.

'_**Gaki…**_' Naruto tampak sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kyuubi. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mencoba untuk menunggu lanjutan dari suara itu sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, _**'kau mendapatkan sedikit pesan dari temanmu…'**_

Naruto tahu kalau yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto.

'_**Apapun yang terjadi, tetap kendalikan dirimu. Karena apapun yang kau lihat, bukan seperti yang terjadi…'**_Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kurama. Namun saat ia mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling, ia mendapati seseorang muncul dari genangan air yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi yang membulatkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto menoleh untuk menemukan dua orang sudah melilit tubuhnya dengan sebuah rantai hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"A—apa ini!"

"Satu sudah dikalahkan—" menarik dari arah berlainan, hingga tubuh itu tampak terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian dan mengeluarkan darah yang memercik dimana-mana. Baik Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke, ataupun Sakura tampak terdiam melihatnya.

KYAAA!

* * *

Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya, bahkan semua bunshinnya tampak menghilang dari ruangan itu. Memegangi kepalanya saat beberapa informasi masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Memang Kagebunshin membantu pekerjaannya, namun pada akhirnya membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Minato?" mantan Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen itu tampak menatap Minato bingung saat semua bunshinnya tampak menghilang begitu saja. Walaupun sudah tidak menjabat sebagai Hokage, ia masih membantu mengerjakan beberapa tugas.

"Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk tentang misi Naruto dan juga yang lainnya," menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang saat merasakan angin yang berhembus secara aneh saat Kakashi dan yang lainnya pergi dari Konoha.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Minato…"

"Tidak—"

"Hokage-sama!" salah satu ANBU tampak masuk begitu saja dengan panik. Minato dan juga Sarutobi tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menunggu ANBU itu berbicara setelah membungkuk pada mereka, "kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa beberapa ninja dari Kirigakure bergerak kearah Nami no Kuni!"

Nami no Kuni, tempat misi pertama Naruto diluar Konoha. Mata Minato membulat mendengarkannya.

"Dan—" apa lagi yang lebih parah daripada itu, "—salah satu dari mereka dikonfirmasi sebagai Zabuza Momochi iblis dari Kirigakure!"

Oh, ini benar-benar akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Naruto dan juga yang lainnya.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling. Mengingat perkataan Kurama tadi, mencoba untuk tenang dan melihat sekelilingnya saat itu. Dua orang musuh tampak sudah berada di belakangnya dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya.

Dengan segera Sasuke mengeluarkan kunainya, mengenai pertengahan dari rantai itu dan mendorongnya hingga menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin menyerang mereka!" Naruto tampak menggerutu melihat rivalnya itu yang tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun dengan segera Naruto melompat dan mencoba untuk menginjak cakar yang ada di tangan kedua orang itu dan menendang tubuh mereka.

"Sial—" mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai yang terhubung dengan cakar itu, salah satunya tampak mencoba untuk menyerang Sasuke yang saat itu berdiri di dekat mereka. Melihat itu Naruto dengan segera bergerak dan mencoba untuk menahan serangan, mendapatkan hasil tangannya yang terkena serangan cakar itu.

Sementara satu lainnya tampak menuju kearah Tazuna dan juga Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sakura yang segera bergerak untuk melindungi Tazuna. Namun pergerakan dari orang itu tampak cepat dan tentu saja kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto tampak berteriak, dan saat itu dengan segera Kakashi muncul dan menahan kedua orang yang serangannya hampir mengenai Sakura.

"Pengamatan yang bagus Naruto, dan terima kasih untukmu Sasuke—" Kakashi tampak menatap kedua orang itu dan menoleh pada Sakura sambil tersenyum, "dan tentu saja kau juga benar-benar membantu Sakura…"

Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kearah Kakashi, namun lukanya tampak benar-benar menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak biasa.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak terlalu banyak Naruto. Kita harus mengeluarkan racun yang ada di dalam lukamu. Cakar ini dipenuhi oleh racun yang bisa menyebar kalau kau bergerak terlalu banyak," Naruto tampak menatap luka di tangannya dan berdecak, "Tazuna-san, aku perlu berbicara denganmu…"

"A—apa?"

"Mereka adalah shinobi kelas Chuunin dari Kirigakure. Mereka hanya mengetahui tentang pertarungan dan juga membunuh—sementara misi kami hanyalah melindungimu dari para bandit, dan bukan seperti mereka," Kakashi menatap Tazuna yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "kalau seperti ini, setidaknya misi ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan B…"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sensei!" Sakura tampak menatap Kakashi yang balas menatapnya, "bagaimanapun kita juga harus menyembuhkan luka Naruto dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit! Kita tidak akan bisa—"

"Kembali?" Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga Kakashi tampak terkejut saat melihat tangan Naruto yang tampak terluka dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, "kalau aku kembali, tou-chan benar-benar akan mengurungku dalam desa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi—bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan kalau aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan dari tou-chan!"

…

"Kita akan lanjutkan misi ini—apapun yang terjadi."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Kakashi berjalan mendekat.

"Naruto, kau memang sudah mengeluarkan semua racunnya dengan cara seperti itu. Tetapi, kalau kau kehilangan banyak darah seperti itu, kau juga akan mati~" Kakashi tampak tersenyum dibalik topengnya dan Naruto tampak memucat karena itu.

'_**Dan untuk informasi, aku bisa menetralkan racun yang tadi masuk ke dalam tubuhmu—'**_ Kyuubi tampak tertawa saat melihat raut wajah Naruto saat itu. Kakashi mencoba untuk mengeceknya dengan seksama sebelum menemukan luka tusuk itu sudah sembuh.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tidak apa-apa—" Kakashi tetap membalut luka Naruto dan tampak menepuknya. Tazuna yang sedaritadi hanya diam pada akhirnya angkat bicara dan berjalan kearah Kakashi saat itu.

"Aku akan berbicara padamu sekarang…" semuanya menoleh pada Tazuna dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria tua itu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke Nami no Kuni, "ini memang pekerjaan yang sangat berbahaya. Karena melibatkan seorang pria yang sangat berbahaya…"

* * *

"Pria yang berbahaya?"

"Gatou—pria yang memiliki perusahaan Pelayaran…"

"Kudengar dia adalah pengusaha yang besar, namun memakai beberapa cara yang curang dan juga kasar—" Kakashi tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Kalau sampai orang itu ikut ambil alih dalam keadaan ini, ia tahu itu tidak akan berarti bagus.

"Ia adalah seorang pengusaha pelayaran yang besar—tetapi sebenarnya ia juga secara rahasia menjual obat-obatan dan semua barang illegal lainnya menggunakan ninja ataupun anggota geng." Tazuna hanya menghela nafas, "ia tertarik pada Nami no Kuni dan dengan menggunakan uang dan kekuasaannya ia mengambil alih negara kami. Ia takut akan pembangunan jembatan yang akan membuat kekuasaannya berkurang."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya ia menjadi ancaman untuk anda…"

"Dan sudah dipastikan kalau ninja tersebut adalah suruhan dari Gatou…"

"Tetapi yang aku bingung, kenapa kau membohongi misi yang kau berikan pada kami," Kakashi tampak menghela nafas. Kalau seperti ini pekerjaannya juga akan bertambah—kalau gurunya sampai tahu misi ini berubah menjadi misi tingkat B.

Yang ia tidak tahu, sang Hokage sudah mengetahui hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Karena kami adalah negara miskin dan tidak bisa membayar misi tingkat B, itulah sebabnya kami memanipulasinya menjadi misi tingkat C yang bisa kami bayarkan pada Konoha…" Tazuna hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, kalau kalian memang tidak ingin melanjutkan misi tidak apa-apa, kematianku hanya akan ditangisi oleh cucuku saja, dan ah—anak perempuanku akan mengalami kehidupan yang susah dengan kebencian pada desa Konoha—" tertawa keras saat mengatakan hal itu seolah itu bukanlah perkataan yang penting, "—tenang saja, itu bukan salah kalian!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarkannya.

"Yah, minimal kami akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke negaramu saja…" yang tidak didengar oleh mereka adalah gumaman 'aku menang' dari Tazuna.

* * *

Perjalanan cukup jauh, hingga mereka menaiki perahu dan melewati terowongan yang pada akhirnya menghubungkan mereka dengan Nami no Kuni tempat tujuan mereka. Menatap kagum desa yang ada di depannya, ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melihat tempat diluar Konoha.

"Wow, ini benar-benar hebat—" Naruto menoleh kekiri dan kekanan dengan semangat, sementara Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Tazuna tampak waspada dengan apa yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

'_**Gaki, seseorang mengikuti kita! Arah pukul 2 siang!'**_Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Kurama tampak terkejut dan mencoba untuk melemparkan tepat pada arah pukul dua dengan shurikennya.

"Disana!"

…

Hening, tidak ada apapun yang muncul disana membuat yang lainnya tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura tampak kesal dan memukul kepalanya membuat pemuda itu mengaduh.

"A—aku yakin ada yang mengikuti kita! Aku melihat bayangannya—" menoleh lagi pada semak yang ada di depan mereka untuk menemukan seekor kelinci yang berwarna putih melompat dari sana.

"Yeah, seekor kelinci mengikuti kita dobe…" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, tetapi Kakashi tampak menatap dengan tatapan aneh pada kelinci putih itu.

'_Itu adalah kelinci salju, dan hanya akan berwarna putih pada suhu rendah saja, kenapa—'_ Kakashi tampak baru saja mencoba untuk meneliti saat tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di atas pohon, memegang pedang besarnya dan akan menyerang mereka.

'_**Oi Gaki, maksudku diatas—!'**_ Naruto menoleh kearah atas untuk menemukan pedang yang sudah terayun kearahnya dan akan mengenai mereka. Dengan segera Naruto mendorong Sakura untuk menunduk sementara Sasuke dan juga Kakashi mencoba untuk melindungi Tazuna.

Saat serangan itu berakhir, Kakashi menoleh pada orang itu dan menemukan seseorang yang memakai perban menutupi mulut dan juga lehernya. Membawa sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya dan menatap kearah mereka.

"Jadi, kau juga ikut ambil alih dalam semua ini, Missing-nin Kirigakure—Zabuza Momochi…" Kakashi tampak mencoba untuk berada di depan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam melihat siapa yang ada disana, "jangan ada yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Ia berada dalam level yang berbeda daripada yang tadi."

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menatap orang itu, entah kenapa kepalanya berdenyut saat ini seolah bayangan dari Uzumaki Naruto masuk kedalam fikirannya kembali. Bayangan sosok yang mirip dengan Zabuza, sedang menangis dan beberapa orang tampak berada di jembatan.

Seseorang tewas—dan saat itu ia tampak sangat marah dan juga panik…

Tetapi kenapa Zabuza mencoba untuk menyerang orang-orang yang akan menyerang mereka juga…

"Naruto?" Sakura yang berada didekat Naruto mencoba untuk melihatnya. Mencoba untuk membuyarkan lamunannya sebelum Naruto tampak menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan…" Kakashi menatap keadaan Naruto yang sedikit aneh, dan tangannya mencoba untuk menaikkan Hitai ate yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara untuk melawannya adalah menggunakan ini—" mata sebelah kirinya tampak tertutup, namun saat kelopaknya terbuka tampak mata merah yang sama dengan milik Sasuke.

"Sharingan?" Naruto, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke tampak terkejut bagaimana pria yang merupakan guru mereka itu memiliki mata sharingan. Karena yang mereka tahu, pemiik dari mata sharingan hanyalah seseorang dari klan Uchiha kecuali kalau mereka mendapatkan mata dari seorang klan Uchiha.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus melindungi Tazuna-san. Jangan ikut dalam pertarungan—" Kakashi mencoba untuk memperingatkan mereka. Walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memiliki kemampuan penggunaan Ninjutsu dan Sakura memiliki taijutsu yang tidak bisa diremehkan, namun kemampuan mereka belum cukup.

"Bukan hanya itu kekuatanmu bukan Hatake Kakashi—yang lebih menyeramkan adalah bahwa kau bisa menirukan tehnik lawanmu dalam sekali penglihatanmu," Zabuza tampak menatap tajam kearah Kakashi.

…

"Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan itu—aku harus membunuh kakek tua itu," menatap Tazuna yang tampak terkejut melihatnya, "tetapi, itu artinya aku harus mengalahkanmu dulu bukan, Hatake Kakashi?"

Dengan segera bergerak dan menuju kearah sungai yang tadi mereka lewati dan berdiri di atas permukaan air dengan segel tangan sudah ia lancarkan.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu…" tiba-tiba wujud Zabuza menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya kabut yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Ia menghilang—"

"Berhati-hatilah—Zabuza sering disebut sebagai _silent killing_. Gerakannya tidak akan terlihat kecuali saat kau akan mati ditangannya," tampak Kakashi yang sedikit panik karena keadaan disekelilingnya, "aku tidak bisa menggunakan sharingan dengan sempurna—jadi berhati-hatilah."

Kabut semakin tebal dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memegang masing-masing senjata mereka untuk persiapan.

'_Sial—bayangan apa itu, mana mungkin orang yang membuat Kakashi-sensei seperti ini membantu kita,'_ berdecak kesal dan mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling, "kabutnya semakin tebal!"

"Delapan pilihan—hati, paru-paru, tulang punggung, vena klavikular, vena di leher, otak, ginjal, dan hati. Bagian mana yang harus kudapatkan terlebih dahulu," suaranya tampak terdengar disekeliling namun wujudnya tampak tidak terlihat.

Suasana hening saat tiba-tiba baik Naruto maupun Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tampak menusuk dirinya dengan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

'_A—aura yang mengerikan, seperti kalau aku bergerak sedikit saja aku akan dibunuh. Seperti inilah bagaimana udara terasa sangat berat—kalau menghadapi ini terus menerus orang akan menjadi gila!' _tubuh mereka gemetar hanya karena merasakan keberadaan Zabuza yang bahkan tidak bisa ditebak, _'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini—rasanya, lebih baik aku mati dan mengakhiri ini semua…'_

"Sasuke, Naruto—" keduanya tampak menoleh pada Kakashi yang membelakangi mereka, "tenang saja, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua meskipun aku akan terbunuh… aku tidak akan membiarkan rekanku terbunuh."

Kakashi tampak tersenyum dan membuat Naruto serta yang lainnya tampak percaya dan sedikit lega.

"Kita lihat nanti…" dan tiba-tiba saja wujud Zabuza sudah berada di belakang Sakura dan juga Sasuke dan di depan Tazuna. Baru saja akan bereaksi saat tiba-tiba dua orang muncul diantara mereka. Kakashi yang mencoba untuk melindungi Sakura dan Sasuke—lalu satu orang yang tampak dengan segera berpindah tempat bersama dengan Tazuna.

"Apa—" tidak sempat melihat orang yang membawa Tazuna, pandangan mereka teralih pada Kakashi yang seolah menyerang air. Dan saat itu tampak Zabuza muncul di belakang Kakashi dan akan menyerangnya kembali.

Namun, sosok Kakashi berubah menjadi air, jutsu yang sama dengan milik Zabuza.

'_Ia bisa menirukannya bahkan ditengah kabut seperti ini?'_ saat akan bergerak tiba-tiba saja Kunai sudah berada di leher Zabuza dan Kakashi sudah berada di belakang Zabuza saat ini, "jadi, kau sudah menggunakan bunshin air saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Sementara kau sendiri mencoba untuk menganalisa, dan pada akhirnya muncul untuk menyelamatkan Tazuna sementara bunshinmu mencoba untuk menyerangku…"

"Ada satu hal yang salah dari teorimu Zabuza…"

…

"Tetapi, apakah itu penting?" suara itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan wujud sebenarnya Zabuza tampak berada di belakang Kakashi. Belum sempat untuk bergerak melawan saat tiba-tiba saja Zabuza sudah menendangnya menuju ke sungai dan membuat Kakashi tercebur.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

'_Air ini terasa berat—' _Kakashi melihat Zabuza sudah berada di belakangnya dan membentuk segel tangan dan segera merapalkan jutsu, "Suiro no Jutsu!" dengan segera Kakashi tampak terselimuti oleh bola air yang besar dengan tangan Zabuza yang tampak berada di bola air itu sebelah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari tempat ini—dan sekarang, aku mendapatkanmu di penjara yang tidak bisa kau hancurkan—" Zabuza kali ini menatap pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura, "aku tidak tahu kau bawa kemana kakek tua itu. Tetapi mungkin dengan membunuh tiga orang muridmu di depan matamu akan membuatmu mengakui dimana dia…"

Membentuk segel tangan sekali lagi dan menggunakan bunshin air yang bergerak ke hadapan ketiga Gennin itu.

"Kalian hanyalah sekelompok bocah yang memakai Hitai Ate dan menyebut kalian sebagai Ninja. Kalau kalian adalah ninja, kalian harus bisa masuk dalam _handbook _milikku…" menghilang kembali, tampak mencoba untuk membingungkan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ia menghilang lagi!" _'Aku tidak bisa menggunakan jutsuku dalam keadaan seperti ini—'_ berdecak kesal karena ia belum sekuat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, yang mungkin bahkan membuat Zabuza bisa bekerja sama dengannya.

Tidak sadar, Zabuza sudah menendangnya dan membuat Hitai Atenya terlepas serta ia yang terlempar jauh dari Zabuza.

"Cepat lari, bunshin airnya tidak akan bisa berada jauh dari tubuh aslinya! Aku akan mengurus sisanya—" Kakashi menatap kearah Naruto dan juga yang lainnya yang tampak terdiam dan ketakutan.

'_A—aku takut, tetapi ia bisa melawan yang lebih parah daripada ini. Ia adalah aku—bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu beda dengannya,' _mengeratkan giginya dan mencoba untuk melihat Hitai Ate yang ada di bawah kaki Zabuza.

* * *

"_Kau tahu sesuatu Naruto—" Iruka yang tampak berada di Ichiraku bersama dengan Naruto tampak tersenyum kearah sang anak Hokage tersebut. Naruto sendiri tampak bingung dengan apa yang diakan dikatakan oleh Iruka, "Hitai Ate yang kau kenakan, sudah kugunakan sejak lulus ujian Gennin."_

"_Heee? Apakah ini tidak menjadi barang yang penting untukmu sensei?!"_

"_Tetapi sepertinya lebih cocok untukmu—karena orang yang memberikan Hitai Ate itu adalah ayahmu," jawab Iruka sambil tertawa. Naruto sendiri tampak terkejut mendengarkan itu, "yah, anggap saja aku juga hampir gagal sepertimu saat itu—dan karena suatu hal, ayahmu merekomendasikanku, bahkan memberikan Hitai Ate miliknya…"_

"_Benarkah?! Jadi ini adalah Hitai Ate milik tou-chan?!"_

"_Lebih daripada itu, kudengar ikat kepala itu sudah digunakannya sejak masih dalam tingkat Gennin, itu adalah Hitai Ate pertama ayahmu dan juga aku—" menepuk kepala Naruto yang semakin berbinar karena perkataan Iruka, "—jagalah itu baik-baik, kau pantas menggunakannya Naruto!"_

* * *

'_Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat daripada tou-chan kalau selalu kabur seperti ini,'_ memegangi tubuhnya yang bergetar sebelum berdiri dan menatap Zabuza dengan kesal. Berlari dengan segera dan mencoba untuk menerjang Zabuza.

"Naruto!"

"Bodoh—" Zabuza akan bergerak dan menyerang Naruto lagi, saat tiba-tiba seseorang tampak melempar sebuah kunai dan segera muncul mengambil Hitai Ate dan juga menggendong Naruto dengan cepat. Sebelum akhirnya muncul kembali di dekat Sasuke dan juga Sakura, "—apa!"

"Sudah cukup, aku harus mengurusi klien kita terlebih dahulu, maaf aku sedikit terlambat menyelamatkanmu Naruto—" suara itu tampak membuat Naruto yang awalnya refleks menutup mata kini membuka mata untuk melihat sosok yang berpakaian Jounnin saat itu.

Dengan rambut kuning dan juga mata birunya, tanpa jubah putih yang biasa dipakai olehnya.

…

"Tou-chan?!"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Gomengomengomengomen! Dx

Tugas yang ditakutkan sudah muncul dan saya ga bisa update dengan benar Dx ternyata berdampak juga dengan WeBe yang tiba-tiba muncul gara-gara fikiran terbagi dengan tugas #orz. Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan karena hampir sama dengan yang ada di manga…

Ada yang punya ide tentang scene di jembatan? :') karena saya kira scene di jembatan yang saya fikirkan itu belum sempurna :'| dan mungkin baru akan muncul 2 chapter lagi ^^ chapter setelah ini, karena Naru + Sasuke sudah bisa jalan di pohon jadi scene yang ada akan sangat berbeda dengan di manga.

Kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke ga pakai ninjutsu? Karena mereka terlalu takut dengan Zabuza.

Maaf kalau saya benar-benar mengecewakan anda sekalian dengan chapter ini ._.

BTW ada yang mau tahu gimana Iruka bisa dapet Hitai Ate punya Minato pas Gennin XD kalau mau saya bisa bikin side storynya XD

**Ah, kalau ada yang berkenan, saya bikin ffic tapi bukan MinaNaru, oneshot tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya ^^ **_"Beautiful Lies"_**no romance dan mungkin karena itu Prologue cerita selanjutnya saya mau bilang kalau cerita selanjutnya itu bergenre Shounen Ai (tepatnya SasuNaru) maaf kalau yang mengharapkan straight (_ _). **

**Review anda benar-benar akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat ^ ^**

**Dan terima kasih kembali untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, dan juga mem-follow cerita ini :D**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Kim Victoria **(Maaf lama ;_; saya dikekang dengan tugas di Rumah Sakit walaupun saya baru sembuh dari sakit… -Nasib anak coass- dan makasih reviewnya ^^)

**LadySaphireBlue **(Nah ga papa kok XD satu review dari anda sudah sangat membuat saya senang :) yah sebenarnya ide-ide tentang pairing family itu ada banyak di fikiran, tapi takut kebanyakan utang ffic jadi nanti-nanti dipublish yang lainnya XD)

**Guest **(sudah, maaf lama :D)

**Guest **(sudah ^^ maaf lama ne :) )

**Leavian **(Mungkin ga banyak perubahan disana, tapi akan ada perubahan banyak di #sensor)

**Uchiha C. Nath **(ini apa deh XD dasar sih Nath mah XD)

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira **(Nah, no prob :3 makasih reviewnya ^^)

**LadySaphireBlue (Chapter 1) **(apakah chapter selanjutnya sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda? :D)

**Gendiezta **(Makasih ^^ maaf kalau lama ._.)

**AzuraCantyle **(kalau di dunianya masing-masing tentu saja berbeda ^^ Naminaru itu baru 13 tahun, sementara UzuNaru tergantu Masakishi ntar tamatnya umur berapa ._. Yah minimal 16 tahun lah… dan UzuNaru tahu karena memang dia sudah ngalamin ^^ kan umurnya lebih tua :D)

**Syn.6661 **(Makasih ^^)

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira **(salam kenal ^^ kan sudah ketemu Naru di dimensi sebelah :D ga marah dong :D kan saya udah seneng kalau ada yang suka sama cerita saya ^^)

**Gendiezta (Chapter 7) **(Makasih ^^)

**Kurama-Kyuubi **(Oke, maaf kalau ga sekilat kemarin XD)

**Gendiezta (Chapter 6) **(Makasih ^^)

**BellaYosintaL **(Yep XD apalagi Neji –yang masih belum saya terima kematiannya ;_;- sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Ohaiyou sih :p NamiNaru tentu saja ulang tahun sama tou-channya XD UzuNaru sama tou-channya Cuma berapa menit dan sama temen-temennya juga XD makasih :) )

**Leomi no Kitsune **(Tehe, makasih ^^)

**KyuubiNaru **(Obito-teme emang nyebelin :( EMS = Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan XD akan me usahakan Zabu dan Haku ga mati :D makasih ya XD)

**NamikazeKevin **(Makasih ^^ untuk awal-awal masih agak sama sama canon, tapi lama kelamaan bakal beda kok :D mungkin mulai Ujian Chuunin bakal beda :D)

**FoX **(Oke ^^)

**Aster-bunny-bee **(Seratus buat anda XD yep, Minato 'son-complex'nya kambuh lagi XD sama-sama :3)

**Vionner97 **(Tehe, makasih ya XD yep ini kasus Zabuza Haku :) part 1 mungkin masih sama sama canon, tapi part 2 ada yang beda dari kisahnya :D ga sempet lebih tepatnya XD dia udah terlalu kangen sama papanya mungkin? #dirasengan yep ^^)

**Namikaze-senpai **(Makasih-makasih ^^ dan Naruto ga bisa pakai Sage-mode karena waktu itu pengendalian chakranya NamiNaru itu belum bagus dan mempengaruhi dia XD tentu sama :) dia kan satu orang yang sama sebenernya ^^ tahu, karena UzuNaru kan bilang kalau dia tinggal sendirian ^^)

**NaruHina UH **(Tehe, makasih ^^ maaf kalau lama ^^)

** . .name **(sudah update ^^)

**Neerval-Li** (Iya T-T)

**NamiUzu Chao **(Makasih ^^)

**Abi . putraramadhan **(Naaah, pro kontranya bakal kelihatan di part dua –mungkin-)

**Lawliet uzumakie **(Tergantung MasaKishi XD saya ngikutin canonnya dan membuat dengan versi saya XD saya juga mau mengenang Neji #orz maaf karena ga Hiraishin ataupun Shunshin Updatenya XD)

**Moyahime **(belum tentu kalau MasaKishi berkehendak apapun bisa terjadi XD)

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi **(Makasih ^^)

**Lawliet uzumakie (Chapter 8) **(no prob ^^)

**Kumpul **(sudah :) )

**Fran Fryn Kun **(Makasih XD dan silahkan posting saya :D saya setuju2 aja kok ^^ BTW FB saya itu yang **Mika Chrome **XD sudah di like dari kemarin ^^)

**Nanao Yumi **(Sebenarnya UzuNaru itu ngasih informasi sedikit-sedikit biar NamiNaru ga terlalu tergantung sama apa yang diomongin sama dia ^^ terlebih setelah Obito juga bisa kasih ingatannya sama Obito yang ada di dimensi NamiNaru, UzuNaru jadi lebih waspada kasih kenangannya :) dan tentu dia juga mau cegah PD 4 dengan caranya sendiri ^^ maaf kalau ga kilat u.u;)

**Hanazonorin444 **(Iya kurang feelnya ;_; maaf ya… Ga sekarang hancurnya XD #apa hm… kayaknya ga, karena saya ga mau merusak cerita canon MasaKishi dengan prediksi yang belum jelas ;_; Narutonya kan sebenarnya udah ga kecil lagi XD #heh)

**Aerynaru **(Tsunade… kalau Minato masih ada kenapa dia jadi Hokage XD #plak tapi pasti muncul kok XDb)

**Guest **(Sudah~)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu tou-chan!"

.

"Kenapa ia marah—aku hanya ingin melindunginya Kakashi…"

.

"Karena ia tidak ingin bergantung padamu sensei, karena bagaimanapun Naruto bukan orang yang ingin bergantung terus pada orang lain…"

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

"Kau… ugh, apakah namamu Haku?"

.

"Aku tahu kau belum mati—dan aku tahu kalau Haku akan membawaku padamu…"

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya bocah…"

.

"Kubilang, kau bisa menjadi Shinobi yang baik! Kau masih perduli pada rekanmu bukan, kau tidak akan membiarkan Haku dalam bahaya!"


End file.
